A Thwarted Hook
by samhaincat
Summary: My version of Emma and Hook's journey to love. Starts after Hook stabs Gold & Emma knocks him out. Hook with a concussion, Emma taking care of him and starting to care for him. Partially follows canon (but without the neal love stuff) to adventures in Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

**A Thwarted Hook**

___It is easier__ to build strong children ____than to repair broken men__. _Frederick Douglass

A/N: Based on spoilers for The Queen is Dead, and the fact Hook is yet again knocked unconscious in this one, by Emma no less, my muse tickled relentless for me to write this into an acceptable scenario. Even if the show is taking a turn that makes me want to change the channel I will for now retain hope that the writers value the asset they created with the Hook character and will eventually provide more back story and flesh him out more…and of course give us more juicy scenes with Emma.

_Reviews are most welcome and feed the muse._

* * *

"Get Gold to your room and see how badly he's hurt!" Emma ordered Neal.

"What about Hook." Neal pointed at the sprawled form of the pirate.

"I'll take care of him. Hurry before he wakes up!" Emma shouted.

Neal got his father to his feet and helped him back to his room as Emma knelt down over the unconscious body of the vengeful pirate.

She sighed in desperation. "Oh Hook, why did you have to come here," she whispered. She took her handcuffs out of her pocket and once again chained him; shaking her head at the irony that this was the third time she had to do that.

The pirate moaned as she checked to ensure that he wasn't bleeding from the hit with the umbrella holder. Aside from a nasty bump he seemed to be okay. She backed away a bit as he gingerly sat up. His narrowed blue eyes bore into hers. He jerked on his handcuffed hand, clearly not amused and angrily growled at her. "Let me go, Swan! I'm here to finally exact my revenge."

She sat in front him. "How the hell did you even get here?"

He looked at her incredulously. "My ship of course. Now let me go!" He demanded in a dangerous voice.

She glared at him. "You can't do this! You aren't in Storybrooke anymore. If you commit murder there is no taking it back. The police here will throw you in jail for the rest of your life, and with your pretty face the other inmates will make your life a living hell."

He growled softly, "What do you think my last 300 years have been? I don't care what happens to me after I kill the crocodile." Desperation shone from his eyes.

She looked at him sadly. "I came here with Gold because I owed him a favour and because he threatened to kill you if I didn't. I find out Gold's son is Henry's father, a man I never ever wanted to cross paths with again! Hook, life doesn't always work out the way one wants. I'm not letting you kill Gold; you aren't dying on my watch!" She moved closer to him not breaking eye contact.

He tilted his chin up stubbornly. "This is my only chance, he has no magic here, don't deny me my only chance for revenge."

She whispered softly. "This won't end well for you."

His eyes shadowed with sadness. "I'm already dead. Everything I have tried to do in the last 300 years has been thwarted, if you stop me again you might as well kill me right now."

She flinched at his words and her heart twinged painfully.

His blue eyes took on a desperate, panicked look. "Do it, Swan. If you are going to deny me my only chance then end this now! KILL ME!"

In an atmosphere charged with heightened emotion, she put her hands on his chest. She pushed him back against the wall and kissed him with desperation. With equal need his hooked arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he pulled her tightly against him, deepening the kiss as if both of their lives depended on it.

"Emma!"

Neal's voice suddenly gratingly broke the moment.

She pulled back from Hook, her heart racing.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked accusation heavy in his voice. "I called the police, they'll be here any minute."

Emma's eyes widened. "You did what? Why would do that? I told you I'd take care of this!'

She grabbed the key to the handcuffs while glancing at Hook who looked beyond stunned and was breathing heavily. She grabbed his face in her hands. "Listen to me, there is little time. If I free you - you have to promise you will go straight back to Storybrooke as fast you can. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please trust me on this, you have to go…please."

Though still dazed by her kiss, the desperation in her voice reached him and he reluctantly nodded. She removed the cuff and freed him.

"Emma, you can't just let him go!" Neal whined.

She glared at him. "I'm going to give him the change to escape that you never gave me! Go back to Gold and check on him and Henry!" She ordered.

After a murderous glare between Neil and Hook, Neal backed away to his apartment.

Emma noticed Hook's eyes lingering on the door to where Gold was taken.

Emma grabbed his arm. "No – you will get another chance somehow. But right now you have to get back to the ship and hurry!" She yelled at him and than after a moment as their eyes met again, she whispered, "please."

Hook's eyes stared into hers. He swallowed heavily, she knew what it was costing him to leave with his revenge unfulfilled, and then in the blink of an eye he leaned down and kissed her hot and fast, "for luck," he whispered as he disappeared out the door leaving her shaken by all that had just transpired.


	2. Chapter 2-Conflicted Emotions

**Chapter Two: Conflicted Emotions**

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews._

Hook painfully made his way back to his cloaked ship. The adrenaline rush he experienced when stabbing the crocodile had worn off. His broken ribs and numerous bruises from both the car accident and Rumpel's cane ached incessantly.

He swore loudly. Why did he let the Swan girl talk him into leaving? One deeper strike of his hook could have finally killed the demon. It could have all been over. He debated for a moment on going back but he suspected they wouldn't be there anymore they'd be on their way back to Storybrooke. He had missed his only chance. He should have struck harder; he shouldn't have let Swan distract him with a kiss, he should have knocked her out. He struck the rail of his ship as hard as he could. Pain sliced through his hand as blood dripped onto the deck. He welcomed it, gritting his teeth so it wouldn't overwhelm him. "I'm sorry, Milah. I failed you." He whispered guiltily, his voice thick with emotion.

Wearily he started the work to get his ship back out into the open seas.

* * *

Emma assured Henry that Gold would be all right while Neal pulled his car around out front. Her mind wandered to Hook; he was probably cursing her right now. The touch of his lips still lingered. Why had she kissed him? Half the time she just wanted to slap him. Yet something inside her stirred when he desperately challenged her to kill him.

It disturbed her that this wildly charming man had a death wish. Apart of her felt for him even if she didn't condone his actions. For him to love so deeply that he could hold onto the desire for revenge for 300 years was admirable. On the other hand her first love had knocked her up and abandoned her in jail after a short time together and from the looks of it she hadn't even crossed his mind once. He also hadn't even appologized yet for what he did. She frowned. When Neal came back, they lifted Gold into the car beside him. Henry and Emma settled into the back. The ride was dismal, a soft rain fell and the sky promised more rain.

Many hours later they got back into Storybrooke. She brought Henry back home and filled her parents in on all the news regarding Gold and Neal. Neal had taken Rumpel to his shop to find a way to heal his injury with magic.

She debated going to the dock to see if Hook had arrived yet but stopped herself. She had diverted his goal to kill Gold she surmised the pirate might be feeling a bit murderous towards her right now. What she really should do is throw him in jail but she was too afraid Gold would find him easily and kill him. She shook her head wondering why she even cared.

Seeing Neal with Henry and Henry's reaction to his father had been heart-warming. She couldn't forget what Neal did but she also couldn't deny her son his father. She decided to make her way to Gold's shop to check on him.

Hook set out on the dock, hoping he'd hear word that maybe the crocodile had died. But none of the village fools he spoke to knew anything. He turned to go back to his ship when he caught a glint of blond hair coming down the street. He froze. His heart had skipped a beat and he forced himself to think he wanted nothing more than to strangle her for what she did.

As if sensing eyes on her, Emma stopped and stared back at him. He then broke the contact and turned away from her, moving in what appeared to be painfully back to his ship.

After an impulsive decision Emma went after him. She found herself on the step that led up to his ship and cautiously boarded, marvelling at the size of the masts.

"Like what you see?" came the inquiry from the pirate at the helm.

She grinned wryly, judging by the look on his face he was not in a good mood.

"Just wanted to come by and say Thank you."

He leaned on the wheel. "For diverting me from my nefarious pursuit of revenge?" He asked bitterly. "It won't happen again."

His black hair ruffled in the breeze and she could see the intensity of his blue eyes from where she stood.

She kept walking towards him, stopping a few feet away. "I didn't come here to kiss you." She assured him.

"Pity. Then why are you here?"

She stepped closer to him as his eyes narrowed warily.

"Did you mean it, what you said back in New York?'

He raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific, darling."

She sighed, he knew exactly what she was talking about and as usual he was being difficult.

"That basically if you couldn't have your revenge you didn't want to live?"

He looked away from her for a moment staring out at the sea. Then glanced at her sideways, "Yes." He stated his voice thick.

She shook her head. "You can't mean that. Hook, you can move on, there's a whole world out there beyond revenge." She said softly.

"So he's not dead?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No, and I can't let you do that, he's Henry's grandfather."

His jaw clenched. "It's not over."

They stared at each other. Then unexpectedly Hook asked, "Have you forgiven him?"

"Who?' Emma asked.

"Bae, Rumpelstiltskin's son. Your son's father and apparently the man who broke your heart and bestowed upon you all those trust issues."

She looked away from him. "It's complicated."

Hook's voice grew quiet. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

She glared at him. "What's it to you."

"Well, darling, I believe he is part of the reason that you left me on the beanstalk."

She shrugged. "Maybe." Then she looked into Hook's eyes and smiled wryly. "Sometimes its hard to let go of your first love."

Hook soflty returned the smile. "Aye lass, that it is."

Emma laughed suddenly. "Quite the pair we make."

"If you ever come to the conclusion that I am worthy of your trust I still stand by my claim that we make quite the team."

She looked away from him again; he stirred things in her heart she preferred to ignore.

"Has there been anyone else since Bae that you found yourself trusting." Hook wondered curiously.

Emma flashed back to Graham and her heart squeezed painfully. She found herself telling the pirate all about him.

"When I first came to Storybrooke, I met Graham, he was the town's sheriff. He and I grew closer even though he was involved with Regina." Her voice grew choked as she flashed back to him dead in her arms. She could barely continue. "He was the huntsman in the enchanted forest, he saved my mother's life. He chose me over Regina and left her. Then a short while later he collapsed and died in my arms." A tear made its way down her cheek.

Hook's heart clenched as he remembered Milah dying the same way. In a strained voice as he moved closer to her he said. "That's how Milah died - in my arms."

Emma took a shaky breath. "I think Regina had his heart and couldn't stand that he had left her for me, so she killed him. I couldn't prove it, the autopsy said he died of natural causes that his heart just stopped." Another tear slid down her face.

"Oh lass, I'm sorry. I knew the huntsman, he was a good man." He tentatively put his arms around her and was surprised that she had let him.

She froze for a moment then allowed herself the warm comfort of the Captain's arms. After a minute she pulled back. Clearing her throat, "What about you? Has there been anyone after Milah?"

His blue eyes looked into hers intensely and he stated. "I think my focus has been on the crocodile, I haven't really allowed anyone into my shattered heart…" he paused and glanced at her again.

Emma had the strangest feeling that his unfinished sentence may have an unspoken "until now" attached to it. She couldn't explain how she felt and if anyone put her on the spot she would deny it but there was something there between her and the pirate some unexpected connection. She had tried to ignore it but when she looked into his eyes it was there. She looked away again, things were too complicated. He was hell bent on murdering Gold and she had to deal with Neal.

When his hand dropped to his side she gasped. "What happened to your hand? There's dried blood all over it?'

He lifted his hand winced as he flexed his fingers. "Oh that, I had a rather violent encounter with the ship's railing."

She frowned. "You hit it on purpose didn't you?'

"Aye, after I let a certain beautiful woman distract me from my quest with a kiss." He raised one accusing eyebrow at her.

She looked at him and realized he had released the frustration he must have felt over his failed attempt at killing Gold and likely her part in it. She sighed and grabbed his hand by the wrist causing him to wince again. "We've got to clean it and wrap it, where are your first aid supplies?'

He frowned. "My what?"

"Bandages, antiseptic or in your case I guess rum, you know things to heal and bind wounds with?'

"Oh" he nodded. "In my quarters." He pointed down the stairs.

She looked at him suspiciously. "I'm only wrapping up your hand. No funny business."

He grinned, "Only in my dreams, milady."

The look on his face was one of pure innocence aside from the amused twinkle in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3-Guilty Consequences

**Guilty Consequences**

_A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Much appreciated._

Against her better judgement Emma followed Hook down into his room. It smelled of exotic spices and rum just like him. She liked it. It was surprisingly large and her eyes couldn't seem to stop landing on the large wooden bed against one wall.

She tore her gaze away to look at Hook who was watching her with a little smile on his lips.

She sighed. "Where are the supplies?"

"Over here." He led her to a chest, which contained scrapes of cloth and bottles of rum.

She opened a bottle while he patiently stood beside her. She poured rum over the large gash as he yelped. "Bloody hell Swan, not so much."

"Serves you right for mangling yourself." She cleaned it off with a scrap of cloth then frowned. "You've got a splinter, quite a large one." She tried to use her fingernails to grasp it but it was embedded too deep.

His teeth were clenched as she continued unsuccessfully in her attempts to remove it.

"Do you have a needle?'

He looked at her warily. "What are you planning to do with it?"

She grimaced. "It's going to hurt, but I have to dig out the splinter. If we leave it in you could get an infection."

She frowned looking at him, he looked very weary.

"There's some thread and a needle in that drawer." He told her reluctantly.

She found it. Taking a pack of matches out of her pocket she held the needle over the open flame to ensure it was disinfected. Hook had sat down on the edge of the bed. She surmised the journey had taken a toll on him. His ribs hadn't healed yet, she had knocked him unconscious and he had single-handedly sailed the huge ship to and from Manhattan. No wonder he looked exhausted, not to mention his efforts to kill his enemy had failed mostly due to her.

She took the needle and sat down again next to him taking his hand. He suddenly smiled at her and winked. "You do realize we're on my bed together?"

She jabbed the needle in a little more vigorously then she needed to. He inhaled sharply. Feeling a smidgeon of guilt she said, "Sorry Hook, but this has to come out."

He groaned. "Why don't you just bash me over the head again before you do this."

He closed his eyes all of a sudden turning pale.

"Hook?"

"I find myself feeling quite unwell."

For a moment she wondered if he was just faking it to gain her sympathy, but then he bolted off the bed and out of the room. She heard him retching.

Suddenly the memory of hitting him over the head, him being unconscious, the exhaustion entered her mind. "Oh no no." She said out loud. Obviously he was throwing up now, guilt spread through her- what if she had given him a concussion back in New York. She grabbed her phone and frantically dialled Dr. Whale, catching him just as he was leaving the hospital. She described the symptoms and he said he'd be right over.

Hook came back into the bedroom looking even paler. She bolted up, "are you okay?"

"I'm having a hard time keeping my balance."

She guided him to the bed. "You're dizzy? Do you have a headache?" Guilt gnawed at her.

He looked at her and nodded. "Aye."

She kept her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry I think you have a concussion from when I knocked you out."

"A what?' he looked puzzled.

"A bump on the head, you feel dizzy have a headache, you threw up – all symptoms of a possible injury."

"This is your fault?" he looked at her surprised.

"Hello?" Whale called out from deck side.

"Down here." Emma answered.

"What's he doing on my ship?" Hook asked suspiciously.

"I called him I just want him to make sure you're okay."

Whale took out an instrument and shone the light in Hook's eyes. Then asked him to follow his finger around with his eyes. "What's your name?"

Hook frowned. "Are you having a memory incapacitation? You know what my name is?"

Whale gently checked out the bump on Hook's head making him wince.

"Just answer him." Emma told Hook in a no nonsense tone, for which she received a glare.

"Captain Hook, as you well know."

"Good." Whale nodded. "He has a mild concussion. Let him sleep but wake him every 15 minutes for the first 2 hours, then every 30 for the next 2. Can you do that or should I admit him?"

Hook look horrified. Emma thought of Gold. "No, I'll stay with him."

Hook had been about to speak up and say he was all right but the thought of Emma staying with him kept him quiet.

"Give him Tylenol for the pain, no anti inflammatory because that could lead to bleeding. Keep him quiet - no strenuous activities."

Emma showed him the splinter she couldn't get out. Whale efficiently got it out and bandaged Hook's hand.

Emma thanked Whale for the visit as he left. Then she turned to the black leather clad pirate sitting on the bed.

"You probably sleep in the nude – don't you?"

Hook's lips widened into a seductive grin as his blue eyes smouldered at her. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He sighed. "I have night clothes, it does get cold in the winter sailing in frigid seas." He gave her a pointed look then tilted his head in the direction of a drawer.

She opened it and found black silk pyjamas. She rolled her eyes of course they would be black. She threw them at him, "Put them on."

He wrinkled his forehead. "Lass, it will be difficult since I'm all dizzy and …concussed – thanks to you."

She glared at him. "I'm sure you can get your pants on by yourself. You're a big boy."

His eyebrow rose suggestively, his eyes twinkled. "I'm always impressed at how perceptive you are you."

Realizing what she had just said, Emma quickly turned away so he wouldn't see her blush; an unwitting smile crept to her lips.

"You can turn around now milady, I'm passably decent."

She turned only to find that while his PJ pants were on, his shirt was open and completely unbuttoned. His black hair was all mussed, his blue eyes wide, the black hair on his chest even more visible, as was the thin line of hair leading down into his pyjama pants. Her mouth went dry. He looked so…so…for minute she forgot her own name.

"I can't seem to do up the buttons on account of the dizziness I'm still afflicted with." He gave her a wide-eyed innocent look.

She sighed exasperated and walked over to him. Then as if she was a professional buttoner she briskly started at his neck and worked her way down. He stood very still. She felt his soft breath on her hair as her heart raced wildly from the close proximity to him.

She noticed the bruising that still covered his ribs, and slowed a bit in her haste to get his shirt buttoned. Barely a week had passed since the car hit him. As she worked her way down she made sure to hold the shirt out away from his body. As she finished with the last button she paused and looked up only to find his blue eyes regarding her curiously.

"Are you feeling guilty for having left me on the beanstalk?"

"No, I feel a little guilty for knocking you out and giving you a concussion."

"Ah." He stared at her again with wonder in his gaze.

Emma had the urge to run again and get as far away from him as possible. That's what had happened on the beanstalk, that's why she left him behind. He was getting too close and she wanted him close but she fought it with everything inside of her.

She shook her head and decided to distract herself. "So when was the last time you ate, with all the sailing and stabbing you've been doing you must be hungry?"

"Yesterday morn I think." He frowned, his eyes looking pained for a moment. She realized his head must be hurting.

"I'm going to go get some medication the doctor recommended and I'll stop and get some food for when you feel better. You really do need to eat something. Do you still feel sick?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Why don't you lie down and get some sleep I won't be long."

He sat down on the bed with relief.

She realized he had been standing only for her benefit.

"You are coming back?" He looked sad and she realized after the beanstalk he obviously didn't trust her either.

"I promise."

He smiled softly. After she left, he closed his eyes. He was so tired but he didn't want to miss a minute of being with Emma. He felt alive when he was in her company and he hadn't felt alive in a very long time. His heart twinged guiltily – he should be hunting down the demon that killed Milah. With a weary sigh he lay back on his bed.

Emma grabbed some groceries, some Tylenol and stopped by Grannies to buy some chicken, veggies and mashed potatoes. She hurried back to the ship. She made her way into Hook's bedroom. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. She figured it must be close to 15 minutes since she had left. She unpacked the bags and then called out "Hook".

He didn't respond. "Hook!" she said it considerably louder. Still no response. She dropped the groceries and ran over to him, she grabbed his arm, "Hook!"

Her heart beat frantically, he wasn't waking up. She put her hands on either side of his face. "Hook! Please wake up – come on don't do this to me!" She ran her fingers over his forehead sweeping his black hair aside.

Tears flooded her eyes as his eyes remained closed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Buried Truths

**Buried Truths**

_A/N: Thank you to all the reviews! They are much appreciated._

"Hook!" She shook his shoulder. "Please wake up." She yelled at him in desperation. She hadn't been as scared for him as when she thought he'd been crushed up on the beanstalk.

He suddenly groaned and his blue eyes opened. "Swan?' He asked groggily. "Why are you yelling?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God!"

He sat up suddenly coming nose to nose with her. "What's wrong? Why are you weeping?" His hand tentatively came up to the side of her face; his thumb stroking away the tears that had escaped.

He was too close; she couldn't think when he was so near. "Oh." Emma tried frantically to think of an excuse. "I'm fine – you just…"

He looked puzzled. "What? What could I have possibly done?" Hook desperately tried to think of his last memory of her before he fell asleep.

"You wouldn't wake up."

His eyes widened and he was speechless for a few moments then he grinned. "You were concerned about my wellbeing?"

"You have a concussion, I'd be concerned about anyone."

He sat there and stared at her with a soft smile forming on his face. "You were in tears." He reminded her. "I can't stand seeing a lass in tears."

She sniffed. "Even if you caused them?" She threw back at him.

He bit his lower lip. "Emma, I don't like seeing you in distress and I'm sorry I caused it but I am rather exhausted, it wasn't intended to be on purpose."

She nodded. "I realize that. My reaction didn't mean anything I just felt guilty for hurting you."

He brought his hand up to rub his forehead and winced. She jumped up, "I bought Tylenol, you'll feel better soon."

He released a long breath, he hated feeling needy but at that moment he would have done anything to get rid of the sharp pain in his head so he could fully enjoy Swan's companionship.

She came close again with pills in her hand and a glass of water. He brought his hand down from his forehead to take the pills and pop them in his mouth then took a few gulps of the water.

"Drink a little more." Emma encouraged him. "Wait, have some of my coffee – it will make the medication work faster."

She had grabbed herself a latte at Grannies but if it helped Hook feel better she was willing to part with her precious beverage.

He took a few gulps, then frowned, and then took a few more. "It's not rum, it's not tea but it's drinkable."

"I'm glad you think so." She responded a little sharply.

His eyes met hers. "Did you buy this for yourself?"

She shrugged and gave him a little smile. "It doesn't matter, I hope it helps you."

He looked at her intensely making her uncomfortable again. "You can drink my rum if you like?" He offered generously.

"Maybe later." She figured she might need it if she continued being in such close proximity to him. "You should lie down but this time I suggest you get under the covers. The temperature is dropping outside."

"Are you going to read me a bedtime story?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Just lie down, I'll pull the covers over you."

He grinned and followed her direction. She pulled the warm comforter over him as he gingerly lay down with his hooked arm supporting his ribs. He had gone pale again.

He lifted his hand towards her. "Guilt not withstanding, I am grateful that you are here."

She paused, startled for a moment, flashing back to the beanstalk but then took his hand. She smiled at him softly, worry on her face.

He smirked. "Not tying me up this time?"

She tilted her head at him. "Not unless you give me a reason to." Then she squeezed his hand. "Try and get some sleep, you know doctors orders I'm going to have to wake you again in 15 minutes."

"You might want to try a kiss next time, Emma." He whispered seductively.

She found herself blushing remembering the last time she kissed him. But then a shadow of worry crossed her face remembering why she had.

The smile suddenly dropped from his face as he to remembered the last kiss. It resulted in him losing his only chance to kill the crocodile without his magic.

"Just get better okay?" She said to him her tone soft.

"With you here holding my hand, I'll be sure to awaken much quicker." He winked at her.

She smiled; he just never stopped with the flirting. His eyes started to shut and she looked at him with worry again. Not that she would ever tell him, but when he hadn't awoken right away she realized that somehow he had become more important to her than she had ever intended him to be. Her feelings for him that she tried desperately to suppress, squash, ignore were forever lingering. Still holding his warm hand, she watched him sleep. His head had tilted slightly to side making him look innocent. She knew he was anything but - yet there was something about him that wouldn't let go of her no matter how many times she tied him up and left him.

She couldn't let him in; she couldn't allow herself to get hurt again. Seeing Neal stirred up all those feelings of betrayal and even as much as she ignored it a little bit of longing for what she thought they had shared when she was a teen. Henry came out of that – which she had termed as love but Neal obviously didn't. The only person who had come close to being let in was Graham. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment remembering him and how much it had hurt when he died. She had started to fall in love with him, hard. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears in her eyes as she looked at the sleeping pirate. Without ever intending to somehow she ended up with feelings for him, she couldn't handle the thought of him being dead. With her other hand she lightly grasped his other arm just above the hook. How hard it must have been for him to not only lose the woman he loved but also his hand. Her heart ached for a moment contemplating his emotional state just after it had all happened. His thirst for revenge must have been the only thing that kept him going all these years. She worried about what would happen if he ever fulfilled it or realized it wasn't going to happen? Either way she worried about the effect on him.

She shook her head. He wasn't her problem. She had enough of her own issues to worry about rather than obsessing over a stab happy pirate. Just then her watch beeped reminding her the 15 minutes were up. Wow, had she been lost in her thoughts for that long?

She called out to him softly "Hook."

Probably too softly she surmised. She squeezed his hand and stroked the side of his face. "Hey come on Hook, someone just stole your ship."

He awoke abruptly. "What! Who took my ship?" He was about to sit up but she put her hand on his chest to keep him down."

"Shhhh, you are on your ship. No-one stole her."

His eyes wandered over the room to assure himself. Then he grinned at her. "Swan? I was just having a sweet dream about a princess and a pirate in a bed together."

"Really? I must have hit you on the head harder than I thought apparently you are now also delusional."

He grinned mischievously and sat up almost nose-to-nose with her.

"Well lass I'm in my bed, you're in my bed, how again am I the delusional one?"

"Hook." She warned him.

He lifted an eyebrow. "I'm always a gentleman, remember. Besides you instigated our first kiss. Mayhap you have forgotten but it's still burned on to my lips." He had moved closer and whispered the words into her ear.

She quickly moved back. "Well apparently you are feeling much better."

Dark shadows under his eyes defied her words but she had to stay in control and being so close to him made that almost impossible. Her gaze landed briefly on his lips. She wanted to kiss him again; no-one ever had inspired such a passionate response in her. Those lips curved into a teasing smile.

She threw him an annoyed look; it was actually more for herself for letting him see how she felt. He had said she was an open book to him, heaven forbid he could read everything going through her mind.

"I'm going to fix you a plate of food, I picked some up at Granny's, chicken, mashed potatoes and some vegetables."

She turned her back on him so she could get a grip on her scattered nerves.

"Do you require any assistance?" Came his voice near her ear. Startled she dropped the empty bag the food had come in. She turned to see him bending to retrieve it, but when he stood back up - his eyes closed and he swayed. She quickly put the food down and grabbed his arm. "Hey, you shouldn't be out of bed."

His eyes opened looking annoyed. "Apparently not."

"You are staying in bed at least until morning and then I'll ask Dr. Whale to check you out again." Emma ordered.

Hook looked contrite as she led him back to the bed. As he sat back against the pillows the twinkle entered his eyes again. "If I disobey you, how do you intend to punish me?'

She smirked. "Well my dear Captain trust me it won't be in a way you like."

He grinned at her clearly amused. "Oooo feisty! I like that about you, Emma."

She glared at him but as soon as she turned back to the food a smile broke out on her face. With that charming lilting accent of his, he could be very endearing.

"What are you doing in bed? I thought you'd be on deck?" A woman's voice rang out.

Emma turned to see Tamara, Neal's fiancé coming down the stairs.

Hook looked startled. Emma stood with her mouth open.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Move to Trust

**Chapter 5 – A move towards trust**

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews – is anyone else experiencing Hook withdrawal? I'm really hoping he's back this Saturday, at least we get a rerun of the Queen of Hearts on Easter weekend, there is lots of Hook in that one._

_If anyone wants to see a fun hook/emma video type hook/emma hey na na into you tube. The subtext is hilarious._

* * *

Emma turned to Hook who swallowed heavily. "What going on here?"

Tamara focused on her. "Emma, right?'

"I ran into the Captain in New York, he got a bit lost in trying to find my fiancée. Neal invited me for a visit. So I figured while in town I would check on the Captain and the beautiful ship he told me about. Are you all right Captain?"

He waved his hand in the air, "Just a little under the weather, nothing serious. You are welcome to look around my ship but I'm afraid I can't give you the tour."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Another time perhaps?' Hook suggested.

"Of course. It was nice seeing you again, Emma." Tamara left.

A number of alarms went off in Emma's head. She walked over to the bed. "I'm going to ask again what's going on?'

"You heard Tamara – nothing, love."

"You are lying!" She stared at him.

He didn't respond and looked away from her.

Anger built up in Emma. He wasn't telling her the truth, he was hiding things, panic overwhelmed her.

"Fine Hook, keep your secrets." She picked up the plate of food she had prepared for him; put it on the nightstand. "I'll see if Dr. Whale can check on you periodically." She left.

"Swan!" Hook's voice followed her just as it had when she left him on the beanstalk.

Emma started walking across the deck. Tamara was involved with Henry's father and somehow also with Hook. She had enough of all the secrets and lies.

"Swan!' she stopped and turned. Hook had come up on deck standing in the icy cold wind in nothing but his pyjamas. "Wait." He took a step towards her then crumpled to his knees.

"Hook!" She ran over to him. He was breathing hard, his face tight with pain.

"Crazy pirate. Come on, get back to bed." She got him to his feet but he pulled away from her and bent over the railing once again retching.

Guilt overwhelmed her. He had needed help because of her and now she had let her anger make it worse.

She put her arm around him. "Come on." He was shivering from the cold. She got him back down the stairs and into his bed pulling the warm blankets around him.

"Go!" He suddenly said hoarsely.

"What?" she said bending closer to his pale face.

"Run away Swan, its what you do best. I don't need you or anyone. I've managed just fine on my own." He snarled at her through clenched teeth, his blue eyes blazing.

"Fine. If that's what you want." She turned and went up the stairs and off his ship.

She hurried to the nearest pharmacy and bought 2 hot water bottles. The wind whipped her hair around her; she wrapped her arms tightly around herself to keep warm. Then she went to the hardware store and bought a small propane burner and a pot. While inside she called Dr. Whale and told him what had happened. He said it was a set back and to keep a close watch on him and not let him leave the bed. If he couldn't keep the pills down, he would come over and give him a shot. If he got worse and didn't wake up to call him right away and he'd come with an ambulance.

She had no intention of leaving him after he had come after her on the deck. She wouldn't do that to him again even if he was angry with her at the moment as she was with him.

She went back to the ship down to his quarters. He lay curled on his side with his eyes closed. She brushed her hand across his forehead, his skin was still cold.

His blue eyes opened "You came back. Why?'

"Are you willing to go to the hospital?"

"NO!' he vehemently responded.

"Okay then, I'm taking care of you."

He looked at her suspiciously. "You left twice now."

"You shouldn't have come after me! You made yourself worse."

Hook couldn't deny that he felt miserable but he also hated the look of mistrust in her eyes when she stormed off the first time while at the same time he was angry that she had so little faith in him. He mumbled, "I wanted to explain."

Startled she stared at him. "You did? Well hold that thought."

She went and assembled the little propane stove and heated water for the hot water bottles. Then brought them to the bed. His eyes were closed again. She put one bottle by his side and the other by his feet.

His eyes flickered open. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm."

He attempted a halfhearted grin. "I can think of a better way."

She smirked at him. "I have no doubt." Then she asked, "How's your head."

"Hurts."

She nodded. "You threw up the pain pills. If I make you some warm tea do you think you can keep it and the pills down?"

"At this point in time, yes."

She went back to the burner and heated water for the tea pouring it into a cup when it was ready. She brought it over to him – he had pulled himself into a sitting position to swallow the pills and drink the tea.

Then he looked at her. "Can't you find it in your hardened heart to trust me even a little?"

She stared at him. "I can't promise anything but I'm trying." She told him softly.

He looked down at the comforter. "I've known the lass Tamara for a very long time."

Emma's heart tightened. "How well?"

"Ah do I detect a note of jealousy?' He teased.

"Don't be ridiculous." She snorted.

"I've never known her intimately…and don't ever plan to. Tink helped me in Neverland to find a way to kill the crocodile and has been a spy here in your land."

"Did you just say Tink? As in Tinker Bell?' she asked in disbelief.

"Aye." He confirmed.

Emma couldn't suppress her smile. Neal was engaged to a bloody fairy, Tinker Bell no less. The man who wanted nothing to do with magic. Then she frowned. "Wait a minute. Has she been touch with you ever since you arrived in Storybrooke. Is that how you knew where to go in Manhattan when Gold went to find his son. You've known where Bae/Neal was this entire time?"

"Aye."

"You've arranged it so Tamara made him fall in love with him so you could keep an eye out for Gold if he ever found him?"

She was both shocked and impressed at how resourceful the pirate was.

"Well about that, the love thing wasn't planned, it just happened and complicated matters."

"What do you mean?"

He broke eye contact with her.

"Hook. Don't hold out on me now." She warned.

"It had been in the plan to kill Rumpelstiltskin's son, if I couldn't get to him."

"You can't do that, he's Henry's father."

"I know and the fact Bae is Milah's son held me back plus Tinker Bell would kill me."

Emma laughed. "Tinker Bell would kill you? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

Hook grinned. "Never underestimate Tinker Bell. The fae's temper has quite a wallop."

Emma smiled at him, happy that he was more animated. "Are the pain pills making you feel better."

"Aye my head isn't aching as if it was squashed by a Kraken anymore."

She snorted "And have you ever encountered a Kraken?"

"Aye lass, ferocious beasties they are." He patted the mattress by his side. "If you join me I'll tell you a bedtime story." He winked.

She shook her head. "You never give up."

"No milady, I love a challenge."

"Thank you for telling me about Tamara." She said sincerely.

"Have I become a little more trustworthy in your eyes?" he pinned her with his gaze.

She shrugged. "Maybe a tiny bit."

He smiled at her warmly making her heart beat a little faster.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Tortured Memory

**A Tortured Memory**

_A/N I hope all my fellow Hook lovers have seen the lovely pics of him on set that came out this week. Our featured youtube video this week is a sad Hook one by dsIMJ –Captain Hook – Lost in Desperation. Heartbreakingly beautiful done._

After Hook ate some of the food from Granny's that Emma reheated for him he drifted off to sleep again.

Emma was relieved that he seemed to be doing a bit better albeit she realized the painkiller probably factored into it. Night had fallen and she had called Mary Margaret and David to tell them she had something to take care of. Both had questioned her as to what it was but she avoided the truth for now and promised she would fill them as soon as she could. No matter what reason she gave she knew neither of them would be thrilled with her spending the night with Hook. She talked to Henry who had told her that Gold would be okay after he found something in his shop to counteract the poison. She closed her eyes to that news knowing how it would affect Hook. She told her son she loved him and wished him a good night.

The temperature had dropped, so she got out the comforter she had bought on her excursion before and wrapped herself in it as she sat in a hard chair near the bed. She found some candles and lit them on the nightstand. Hook's black hair shone with fiery highlights in the candlelight and she wondered if one of his parents perhaps had red or golden hair. She leant closer and noticed his beard and moustache also had the same reddish sparks. She studied him. His breath rose and fell at a steady pace; she hadn't realized how long his eyelashes were until now as they rested on his pale cheeks. He was still pretty pale which worried her a little. She hesitated but then lightly brushed her hand across the hair on his forehead, he sighed softly as if he appreciated the gesture, her heart clenched. She wondered what he was like before the grief had broken his heart and the thirst for revenge consumed the shattered pieces. The temperature dipped again and she decided to refill the hot water bottles to keep him warm.

Later when they were once again nestled by his side and feet, she quietly went to the other side of the bed and lay down. She smiled to herself, she literally was in bed with Captain Hook but he was too knocked out to notice. She could just imagine the innuendos she would face if he awoke and caught her in bed with him. Pulling the comforter over herself she let sleep consume her.

"_Don't you ever speak to me that way again!" the king yelled at his 12-year-old son backhanding him hard across the face._

_The boy lost his balance and fell but he pulled himself to his feet again, pride shone out of his sky blue eyes as he tilted up his chin. "Uncle Jones is a far better man than you, I don't ever want to be king if it means I'll become like you."_

_The king grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him into the stone wall. "Your uncle is a scoundrel pirate, no more than a lowly thief. No son of mine will ever become a pirate and besmirch the Jones name even further. You will become King and you will learn to rule the land." He backhanded the young prince again splitting his lip._

_Glaring icily at is father the boy said in a steady tone, "I hate you just like mum did and you killed her for it." _

_In response the king reached over to his desk picking up a cane that his son knew only too well. _

"_Apologize now!" He yelled, spittle flying from his mouth._

"_NO!' The boy responded quietly, his blue eyes flashing._

"_Since you have no fear for yourself let's see how well you stand up to me if I order Mistress Sandridle caned?"_

_The boy went pale. "She did nothing wrong."_

_The king sneered. "I beg to differ, you are under her care and your behaviour is unacceptable so it is only fitting she takes your punishment."_

_The boy swallowed heavily and said quietly. "I apologize."_

"_I'm afraid I didn't hear that. Kneel in front of me and give a proper apology._

_The boy's blue eyes narrowed at his tall black haired, dark eyed father but he came to stand in front of him and dropped to his knees. _

"_I beg for your forgiveness sire."_

_The king nodded in satisfaction. "Now get out of my sight."_

_Shaking with anger the boy went to find his governess. The kind elderly woman took one look at her charge and pulled him into her arms. "Oh lad, what happened?"_

_Tears entered the boy's eyes and he held her tightly. She lovingly patted his back. "Killian, lad come let me wipe the blood off your face."_

_She got him to sit on the hearth by a warm fire and gently wiped the blood off his lip. "You must not anger him so. You know he has a cruel temper that when unchecked can cause terrible harm._

"_My mother died because of him." The young prince said in a choked voice._

"_Aye, Deirdre was a good woman but she married the wrong brother. Women do not have many choices in life and sadly your Irish grandfather had a lust for power and betrothed her to your English father. Your mother, poor lass, upon meeting your uncle fell in love with him, your father never forgave her, he locked her up in this castle and well, we won't speak of it but a year later you were born. You were the only thing that brought joy to her life." The old governess smiled at him._

"_He forced himself on her didn't he, that's how I came to be?" the boy asked quietly._

"_Killian!" she chastised him. "It doesn't matter how you came to be – what matters is that your mum loved you from the second she laid eyes on you. You have her sky-blue eyes and in your black hair when the sun hits it, I can see the fiery lights you inherited from her lovely red golden hair. You are your mother's son. There is very little of your father in you. Always remember that. Your father is a bitter man who lets darkness; rage and revenge rule his life. No matter what happens to you in life don't ever let that side of you blind you to your mothers goodness." She brushed her hand down the side of his face. "Do you understand?'_

_The boy nodded._

_The following morning when Killian couldn't find his governess, his father told him she was in the courtyard. It was the last morning that Killian was to spend in the castle for when he went into the courtyard he found her beaten bloodied body handing from a stake. He ran that morning and never stopped running until he found his uncle and like him took to the_ _seas._

Hook woke up with a gasp breathing heavily, he sat up and put his hand over his face, he was shaking and nauseous.

Emma was suddenly by his side. "Hook? Are you okay? Did you have a dream and not a good one by the looks of it."

He had his hand over his face like he had when they pulled him out from under the bodies in the enchanted forest, when he was pretending to be a traumatized blacksmith but this time his anguish was real. She had awoken when she heard him snarl that he didn't want to be king, he had been tossing restlessly in his sleep and mumbling, he had given a cry that wrenched her heart just before he bolted up. He must have had some awful nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He made eye contact with her and shook his head; he answered hoarsely, "You can't fix this it happened long ago." He took another shaky breath, "I don't feel good-I need to go upstairs."

"No, you stay put." Emma sprang out of bed into the cold room and grabbed an empty bucket and some paper towel. "If you are going to throw up – you are staying in bed. You are never going to recover if you don't stay still." She put the bucket in front of him but then put her hands on either side of his face. "Take some deep breaths, and the nausea will pass. Hook, look at me." She ordered him.

His eyes came up to meet hers. "Good. Now breathe with me some nice deep breaths."

Still shaking from the after effects of the dream Hook focused on her voice and did what she requested. He started to feel a little better.

"Is this helping?' She asked him noticing he wasn't clutching the bucket in the death grip as he had been before. He nodded looking defeated and weary.

"I think you are overdue for some more pain pills, do you think you can keep them down?'

"Aye." He said in whisper.

She brought her hand to his shoulder. "Did you dream about Milah and Gold?"

His eyes looked even more tortured and he shook his head. She paused and studied him, then softly asked."Hook, what's wrong, please tell me."

He didn't answer just brought his hand up to his forehead again.

She got up and grabbed the pain pills and some cold tea. "Here," She handed them to him.

He swallowed them quickly and closed his eyes.

It hurt seeing him so tormented. She needed to bring him back to the present. "Well I guess you finally succeeded in getting me into bed with you." She teased hoping he would react.

His sky blue eyes opened again noting how she was on the bed by his side and realizing that she had been sleeping in his bed. A soft smile crept on his lips.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly reaching out to take his hand.

He inhaled sharply. "I just realized how much like my father I am and that isn't something to be proud of." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Will you tell me about the dream?"

His eyes widened with obvious distress. "No, please don't ask me to. It was a memory I do not wish to ever relive again." His breathing became more rapid as the memory again overwhelmed him.

"Shhh, okay don't think about it. Remember to take deep breaths; we want those painkillers to stay down.

He did as she said as he stared off into the darkness and bit his lower lip.

She moved closer to him. Her one hand still held his and with the other she massaged his shoulder. He turned to look at her startled. "Emma, what are you doing?' he asked cautiously.

She grinned sheepishly. "Trying to comfort you and apparently failing miserably."

A smile broke out on his face. "I'm not a young lad anymore, I don't need to be comforted." He squeezed her hand then and with his hook tentatively reached out and wrapped a long golden curl around it. "But I'm glad you are here."

She sat cross-legged by his side. "Well after giving you a concussion, it was the least I could do."

His eyes locked deeply with hers. "Why did you really leave me on the beanstalk?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Why couldn't you take a chance? Why couldn't you have trusted that you were right about me?"

She looked away. Her heart was racing like a wild thing that wanted nothing more than to run.

"I wasn't right about you. If I had been you wouldn't have then left me in the cell when I as much as begged you to help me get back to my son."

His eyes narrowed and his chin tilted up. "Tit for tat, darling. You denied me my revenge by leaving me on the beanstalk."

"I have a child, it's hardly the same thing."

"You love your child. I loved Milah, it is the same for me. Think about this Emma, I lost Milah in the most brutal way possible." His voice grew tight as it dropped to a whisper.

Emma took a deep breath. "How did Rumpelstiltskin take her from you?"

Hook swallowed visibly. "She was his wife, she ran away from him and begged me to take her on the ship. We fell in love. Years later when we crossed paths he became the dark one he toyed with us. Then when Milah told him she never loved him he ripped her heart out. With his magic he tied me to the mast but I tore free and held her in my arms…" His voice hitched and stopped for a moment to gain control again. "As I cradled her she told me she loved me and it was then he crushed her heart and she died in my arms," he said the last words in a whisper.

Emma's heart clenched. Even though she knew it had happened a long time ago the pain in his eyes was as if it had just occurred.

"Hook." She said softly. "I'm so sorry."

He swallowed again, his blue eyes piercing hers. "Do you understand why your betrayal on the beanstalk affected me as it did?" He asked in an accusing tone. "I thought we were united in a common goal to get to your land."

Emma closed her eyes for a moment. "I had been betrayed by Henry's father. I was desperate to get back to my son. You had been working with Cora. Even thought I thought I could trust you I couldn't take the chance of losing my son after I just got him back."

"Is that the only reason?" Hook asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, his knowing look made her nervous.

Well lass, you left me on the beanstalk, I have a feeling you never wanted to see me again because I'd gotten too close?"

Her defences went up. "That's ridiculous. I told you I was afraid to trust you."

His eyes narrowed again then he smirked.

"What?" she said suspiciously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Paranoid darling?"

She gave a disgruntled grunt and got off the bed.

"Emma!" Hook's voice sounded apologetic. "Come back, I'll be a gentleman I promise."

Her heart was playing hopscotch in her chest. She hated how he read her like an open book. She turned. The teasing look in his eyes and smirk were gone. He actually looked worried. She sighed. "You need to lie down again and get some sleep."

He nodded. "Will you lie down on the bed again – come lass, its cold this night."

"I will in a little while. You go to sleep. I just want to go up on deck."

"Emma…"

"Hook, go to sleep!" she ordered as she put her leather jacket on and went up the stairs.

She needed a moment in the cold air to clear her head. She went over the rail facing the open ocean. There was a full moon out tonight, leaving a trail of silvery shimmers down across the black waters. Millions of stars twinkled down.

Suddenly a hand and a hook leaned on the rail on either side of her. She gasped. "Hook, are you insane, get back to bed." She turned to find herself gently pulled against his chest. He had pulled on his leather coat to keep warm. She looked up into his eyes. A chilly breeze blew off the water but Emma felt warm in the pirate's arms.

_Thank you for the reviews-they tickle the muse to make me write and update. Wishing you all a fantastic Easter!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Cover me in midnight kisses

**Chapter 7: Cover Me in Midnight Kisses**

Terry Goodkind - "_I am dead_. Only _vengeance_ can restore me! Only victory can return my life to me!"

_A/N did you all see that adorable picture JM tweeted of the actors Josh and Colin, with Colin having his head on Josh's shoulder – I'm hoping it's a hint that Charming maybe takes Hook under his wing after the events of this season unfold. Our two fairytale princes. The pic made me laugh since I have Charming taking care of Hook in the next chapter after a visit from Rumpel. So our youtube video this week is_ Give Me Love...[Killian Jones/Emma Swan AU]

His eyes shimmered almost silver in the moonlight.

Emma bit her lip. "Hook, what are you doing?"

His hand came up and lightly touched her golden hair. The moonlight making her look like the fairytale princess she was, all glimmering and silver under the stars.

"This," he whispered as he leant down and let his lips brush softly against hers.

Emma stopped breathing as her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. His touch was like a teasing whisper. She loved his scent; exotic spices, rum and the sea at night. Her hand came up and wrapped itself in his silky black hair. He stopped for a moment his forehead resting on hers. She licked her lips and he softly growled before his lips came down on hers again, soft, seductive, yet hesitant; hinting at passion filled nights blissfully wrapped in this pirate's strong embrace.

His arms tightened around her as she pressed against the length of his body and shivered. She shouldn't be doing this, she knew she shouldn't, she should just keep running from him as she had been since the beanstalk but…her body argued – he made her feel like she'd never felt before – electrified. He trailed kisses down her neck, his breath hot on her skin. The stubble tickled her as his hand came to the side of her face. With a sharp inhale of breath he pulled back slightly staring at her with a wild intensity. "So beautiful," he whispered. Her breath caught softly in her throat. It was too strong. This feeling was too damn strong. She stepped back pushing against his chest.

He looked startled, hurt. "Emma?"

She flashed back to the beanstalk knowing she was almost doing a replay of that event.

"I, I can't." she stuttered.

"You can't what, sweetheart? It's just a kiss." He said softly his words like a caress.

She swallowed heavily. "You asked me to kill you back in Manhattan."

He lifted an eyebrow. "And then you kissed me," he responded in a wicked cynical tone.

"If you can't kill Rumpelstiltskin, do you still want to die?"

His gaze dropped and he didn't answer.

She growled. "Tell me! Henry told me Rumpelstiltskin found something in his shop that cured the poison in his wound. He's fine. Can you live with that?"

"NO!" he hissed.

She felt tears prickle in the back of her eyes. "Go back to bed" she said wearily. He stood there staring at her until she turned her back on him. Later when she turned back he had gone.

She took a deep shaky breath mentally berating herself for letting him get so close. If he died like Graham she couldn't handle it. She stared out at the stars wishing a fairy godmother would appear in this world. What if anything would ever deter him from his plan for revenge – this suicide mission.

She closed her eyes letting the cool breeze soothe her jumbled thoughts. She focused on Henry, her son. He was the most important thing in her life. His safety took priority over everything and everyone.

Yet she couldn't stop comparing Neal to Hook. If all those years ago Hook had been in her life would he have just been able to walk away if August told him to? Even if he had, would he have stayed away once the curse was lifted? She didn't think so. When Hook loved, he loved passionately and deeply heart and soul, that's why he couldn't give up his quest to avenge Milah. He had been made helpless in protecting his loved one from Rumpel so the only way to attempt to rectify that was to kill Rumpel or die trying.

She turned and went down the stairs, she had to talk to him and find a way to keep him from dying.

"What the hell!" The bed was empty. "Hook!" "Hook!" she frantically shouted and raced through the rooms worried he was passed out somewhere. There was no sign of him. She stood in his room breathing hard, a feeling of panic welling up in her.

"Emma!" Dr. Whale's voice rang out on deck.

She tore up the stairs to find the Doctor with his hand firmly grasping Hook's arm. Then she heard sirens and saw smoke in the distance. It was coming from the direction of Gold's shop.

She glared at Hook and walked up close to him. "What did you do?"

He smirked proudly. "I set fire to the crocodiles nest!"

Fury overwhelmed Emma and before she had time to think she slapped him. His head snapped back. She wanted to keep slapping him to knock some sense into him but Dr. Whale protectively raised his arm as a barrier in front of Hook. "Emma – concussion!"

Hook visibly swallowed and looked shocked by her actions yet a glint of anger lit his eyes.

She spat at him. "Gold is going to kill you if I don't do it first!"

"Perhaps it would be best if I admit Hook to the hospital?" Dr. Whale offered, looking at Emma with worry and holding onto the pirate's arm tightly.

"No!" Hook found his voice. He had been elated to wreak some damage on his enemy and stunned by Emma's hard slap. She was a passionate woman and right now her ire was fully directed at him. His head throbbed from his excursion and he felt queasy again yet he forced himself to say, "I'll be fine." He looked at Whale with gratitude. He had had a dizzy spell after setting the fire and leant against a mailbox to keep himself on his feet. Unfortunately the smoke had blown right at him making it hard to catch his breath. Whale had grabbed him and gotten him away. Coughing hard, he had managed to ask him why he did that and the doctor quietly responded that he understood the pain of losing a loved one and how it messed with the mind.

"Thank you Doctor, for your assistance. I am in your debt."

Whale looked at him. "Do not leave that bed for the next 24 hours or I will admit you to the hospital and put you in restraints for your own good." Whale warned him.

"Aye, Aye mate." Hook went below without even as much as a glance at Emma.

She exhaled deeply trying to figure out how to keep Gold from killing him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Whale looked at her worried.

She smiled wryly. "Are you asking if I'm going to kill your patient?"

Whale laughed. "The thought did cross my mind."

Emma sighed. "I shouldn't have slapped him, but I've really been trying to keep him out of Gold's path and he constantly puts himself in it, I just got so frustrated with him for a moment."

"You care about him. " Whale observed.

"NO!" she denied automatically. "I mean he has a concussion because of me so I do care that he recovers."

Whale smiled softly. "He's a desperate man trying to in his mind right a terrible wrong that has and still is causing him a lot of pain and guilt.

Emma said quietly. "He is willing to die trying."

"I know." Whale's eyes held the knowledge of a man who had been in a similar place. "If you care even a little for him, be there for him, get him to talk, make him see there are things worth living for beyond his pain and revenge."

"How am I supposed to do that? I would drag him to Archies if I thought it would help but I know he wouldn't go."

"No he wouldn't but then _you _have to be the voice of reason. You may not see it or want to acknowledge it but he holds you in high esteem."

Emma made a face. "No he doesn't. If he did he wouldn't have run off tonight after..."

"After what?" Whale asked pointedly.

Emma looked away.

Whale smiled softly before she turned back. "Just be a friend to him then. And be patient with him. He's hurting Emma, keep that in mind. I actually understand him in many ways."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Thank you for getting him out of danger and bringing him back."

Whale smirked. "Can I safely leave my patient with you now? Have you calmed down?"

Emma looked embarrassed. "I still think he would benefit from a kick in the ass but yes I promise, although I wish I could get through that thick skull of his."

Whale laughed, said goodnight and left.

She went down to find Hook had taken off his coat and gone back to bed. He was sound asleep no doubt exhausted by his actions. She noticed the bucket by his side and quickly realized he must have been feeling sick again when she had slapped him. She reached into her jacket pocket – took out the handcuffs and secured them to the bed and his wrist. He'd be furious she suspected but she didn't care. He was staying in bed for those 24 hours that Whale had ordered.

She then removed his hook, knowing if she didn't he'd pick at the lock on the handcuffs till he got it open - he was resourceful like her that way. After Graham died in her arms there was no way she was going to lose Hook. He was not going to die.

She climbed under the covers and immediately fell asleep. Somewhere near morning, she was awakened by a roar. "Swan!"

She blearily opened her eyes trying to orient herself as to where she was. The fist thing she noticed was the angry piercing gaze of a raging blue eyed pirate.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" He demanded glowering at her.

Yup he was furious just as she knew he would be.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. "After the stunt you pulled last night that could easily have gotten you killed. Do you honestly think I was going to trust you?"

He was breathing hard, waves of fury just pouring off him. "What does it matter to you, Swan? If I died last night you'd no doubt be relived you wouldn't need to play nursemaid anymore."

Her eyes went wide. "Is that what you think? You'd think I'd be relieved? Let me set you straight. I would NOT be relieved. I'm NOT letting you die and I don't have to be here with you – I'm sure David would be here in my place and if not him Dr whale would have taken care of you in the hospital. I'm here because I want to be and because I'm responsible for your concussion. And for the record I'm staying here till you are back to normal!"

Hook tugged on the handcuff angrily.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I slapped you last night."

He turned his baleful glare on her again. "Why? Why are you sorry? As sorry as you were when you left me on the beanstalk? Do you get your jollies Swan besting me and then apologizing with some lame excuse afterwards? Well no more, Swan! Get off my ship!"

Wild and desperate he yelled the last sentence at her.

She was taken a back. She knew he' be furious for handcuffing him but she hadn't expected such an outburst. .

She got up, her heart racing and went over to his side of the bed. She sat on the edge near his legs. He glowered at her, his eyes cold and deadly. His breathing was ragged.

"You are going to get sick again if you don't calm down."

His eyes narrowed and she knew instinctively his head was hurting him. She took out the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them freeing his hand. He pulled it close to his body as if expecting her to change her mind.

She talked to him in a quiet tone. "Truth is I only did that to keep you safe. I was afraid you were going to go after Gold again. Dr. Whale made it very clear to me you needed to stay in bed until the headaches, the nausea and dizziness finally stopped."

He sneered at her. "So you felt obligated to ensure my health after knocking me out."

She knew he was half-heartedly prodding her to admit it was more than obligation.

Her hand hesitantly came up to the side of his face she had slapped. She lightly ran her hand over the stubble.

"You scared me okay, and I reacted badly," she admitted.

His breath had become very soft and shallow as if savouring her touch. His eyes dropped to the blanket then came up again to meet hers. A twinkle entered and he smirked. "You could have just kissed me again."

She dropped her hand and got up. "Do you always have to be so insufferable?"

"As long as you keep avoiding the truth."

"What truth?" She challenged him.

"We have a connection. No matter how much you want to ignore it or try to banish me out of your sight, it's there." His voice had grown serious.

She ignored it. "Do I have your word that you are going to stay in bed for at least another 24 hours per Doctors orders?"

"Yes sweetheart but it would be oh so much more enjoyable if you stayed in it with me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get David to stay with you. I have to see my son and then go to Gold's store and check on the damage you did. You better hope no one saw you and tells him. I'll get you some food at Granny's." She hesitated looking at him. "Do you want a painkiller before I go?"

"Aye, lass," he nodded. She grabbed two pills and some water and sat on the bed next to him.

"May I have my hook back?" he asked before taking the meds.

"Yeah I'll give it to you before I go."

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. She looked at him, his blue eyes were contrite.

"I'm sorry I left like I did and scared you."

She leaned closer to him making eye contact. "I meant what I said. I don't want you dead. Please don't do anything to further provoke Gold." She pleaded.

"He hasn't paid for what he did."

"And no matter what you do," she said softly.  
It won't bring Milah back."

He flinched at her words and his gaze dropped from hers.

She got up and couldn't resist dropping a light kiss on his forehead. "Get some rest." She then put his hook on the blanket in front of him. His pained eyes looked to meet hers in an unreadable expression.

She went upstairs and called David explaining the situation.

_Thank you all lovely readers and especially you who make the effort to review. I can't tell you how motivating your reviews are. Pirate hugs and kisses to you all._


	8. Chapter 8-An Attack & Unexpected Friend

**Chapter 8 – An attack and unexpected friendship**

_A/N: thank you all for the reviews. Wanted to incorporate something that I hope will eventually happen onscreen. I hate Charming and Hook being enemies so I wanted to change Charming's perception of Hook by being able to relate to him a little._

_You tube video of the week: Captain Hook 'Hey' - because that Monsters and Men song 'little talks' is just so piratey sounding._

"Emma, where are you?' David's voice echoed across the deck.

"Down here." She called out as she suddenly realized that David wouldn't be too happy to find her in the pirate's bedroom.

Hook tensed when the prince entered his quarters. Their last encounter had been when he knocked him out in order to retrieve his hook.

"I just came from Gold's shop, I'm afraid he suspects Hook and he isn't too happy." David remarked glaring at the pirate. "The last thing this town needs is Rumpelstiltskin on a rampage."

"Great, I'll see if I can reason with him. I'm going to have breakfast with Henry before he goes to school. Hook needs to stay in bed, per Dr. Whale's orders, he's got a concussion." she stated.

"Courtesy of the princess." Hook added.

"I'm sure you deserved it." Charming added ungraciously.

Emma sighed. "Can you just watch out for him and in case Gold shows up keep him away from Hook?"

Charming nodded. "Be careful if you are talking to Gold, you know how unpredictable he can be."

"I know." She threw a warning look at Hook, "and you stay in bed and behave."

He looked at her blue eyes wide - a picture of innocense. Then he responded with an "Aye milady." And winked at her.

Emma glanced at David who thankfully was looking away from the pirate at that moment. Her gaze returned to Hook. "I'll bring back lunch when I get back - any preferences?"

"Surprise me." He purred his eyes smouldering.

She shook her head at him. Then turned her focus back on her father. "Thanks, David. I'll be back as quickly as possible."

"Don't worry everything will be fine." He reassured her.

When Emma left he turned to the pirate anger evident on his face.

"It was unavoidable mate, I needed my hook back and you were in the way." Hook intercepted quickly. He was in no condition to take on the prince.

"And it doesn't matter who you hurt in the process, does it pirate?" Charming said.

"Of course it doesn't matter. He's a selfish bastard always has been." Rumpels voice came from the stairs startling them both.

He looked at Charming. "Yes I followed you, I knew you would lead me right to him." He then focused his gaze on Hook. "Well dearie, are you surprised to see me well? That poisoned hook was ingenious but as usual you can't stop me from doing whatever I want. You do however have to pay the piper. You've been a naughty boy, Hook. " Gold sneered. "Hasn't anyone ever told you playing with matches is bad? But since you like fire so much" He formed a fireball between his hands.

Charming threw himself in front of Hook. "Put it away, now!'

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you are protecting this idiot?"

"Gold, back off! He is under my care and protection. You need to leave now!"

He extinguished the fireball. "Well Charming, the lad and I have business to attend to." Rumpel gave a little giggle and sent Charming flying against a wall knocking him out.

Hook leapt to his feet intent on impaling the dark one with his hook, even if he knew it wouldn't kill him.

Rumpelstiltskin just giggled. "After all these years do you really believe you can kill me? And even if you succeeded you wouldn't get Milah back."

Hook's eyes narrowed. "Have you told your son, who has desperately been hiding from you all these years that you killed his mother? I will be happy to do so…" Hook said with gleam in his eye.

The smile dropped from Rumpelstiltskin's face as he dove at the pirate.

When Charming came to, Gold had his hand in Hook's chest.

Hook was in obvious pain but he looked at his tormentor defiantly. "Do it, end my life like you did Milah's."

The dark one smiled maliciously. "Oh I plan to dearie but you deserve to suffer a lot more first." He did something that made the pirate cry out in pain and left him panting.

"Gold! Back away from him." Charming ordered.

Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "He stole my wife away from our son. With him around you better watch Snow."

Hook gasped. "In a jealous rage when she told him she had never loved him he ripped her heart out, then she managed in her last breath to tell me she loved me, and he crushed it!" The pirates voice was thick with emotion. Rumpelstiltskin twisted his hand again causing Hook to cry out once more. The dark one smiled maliciously at the younger man's agony.

Charming in that moment understood the pirates motivation. "So if Belle looks at a man the wrong way, you'll rip her heart out and crush it?" He fired at Gold. "Is that your idea of love?"

A flicker of shock tore through Rumpelstilskin and he pulled his hand from the pirate's chest causing him to slump to the floor against the wall.

"Belle is a faithful woman, not a tramp like Milah was. The pirate would have soon found out she lived for the adventure he offered. Any man would have done."

Hook lifted his head and hoarsely responded. "That's not true and you know it crocodile, Milah loved me!"

Charming quickly went to stand between the pirate and the dark one lest Hook provoke him even more.

"Does Belle approve of what you did, does she even know?" He inquired softly.

Hook piped up again, "I told her but she's too blinded to see the truth." He laughed hoarsely "she thinks the crocodile has a true heart."

Gold's eyes flashed in anger. Charming wished he could muzzle Hook in that moment but quickly made eye contact with Gold.

"Are you going to prove her wrong? After brutally killing your wife and maiming this man are you now going to kill him as well? You've taken enough from him. Belle would never forgive you for this!"

"He deserves everything he gets." Gold snarled yet his eyes flickered with uncertainty. Then with a scathing look at Hook he said. "This isn't over dearie." He left.

"Count on it crocodile!" Hook hoarsely shouted after him.

Charming exhaled with relief and dropped down to the pirate who was doubled over clutching his heart and breathing hard.

"Why didn't you just let him kill me? It would finally be over." Hook gasped his voice hitching.

The prince put his hands on the injured pirate's shoulders. "Because life is a gift and your Milah would want you to live."

The ashen pirate took a shaky breath as his head dropped.

Charming feeling the pirate's deep despair pulled him close for a minute, his hand on his back. He was surprised that Hook actually sank against him.

Hook could never show emotion or weakness as Captain of his ship, the men would not have respected him. The last time anyone had reached out to him like this was when as a young lad he had finally found his Uncle Jones and told him what had happened to his mother and his governess. Just for a moment he closed his eyes and took the unexpected gesture offered by Emma's father.

Charming spoke quietly. "For the first time since you showed up in Storybrooke, I understand you better. I don't condone what you've done and who you've allied yourself with but if that had happened to Snow…." His voice trailed off.

Hook took a shaky breath and managed to compose himself. He pulled back awkwardly. Charming kept his hand on the distressed pirate's shoulder. "Come on let's get you back to bed. My daughter is going to kill me for letting this happen."

Hook gave a small pained grin. "Aye, she does have the temper of a riled Barracuda."

Charming laughed. "Oh, so you've gotten the brunt of it?"

Hook grinned. He answered through gritted teeth. "Aye, that I have on a number of occasions."

Charming noticed the pirate wincing as got into the bed. "Should I get Dr. Whale for you?"

Hook shook his head still clutching the area over his heart.

"Let me see what Gold did." He insisted.

Hook shook his head again as he pulled his shirt aside. "There isn't a mark on the outside, mate, it's all just the dark magic on the inside. I'll be fine eventually once it wears off."

"How's your head, is it hurting?" Charming asked noting how pale the pirate was.

Hook sighed and winced. "Aye mate, that it is."

"It's too soon for another painkiller but I bought something as per Emma's orders." Charming went to the cooler and pulled out a small silver ice pack. He handed it to the pirate.

Hook looked at the shiny silver thing with interest, examining it from all angles then finally put it on the back of his head over the bump. The coolness felt good as he closed his eyes and gingerly lay down.

"I owe you a thank you, prince." He murmured before falling asleep.

Charming sat on the edge of the bed much like his daughter had done. He thought back to when the car had hit Hook. Emma had desperately ensured that he be kept safe and hidden from Gold. Snow had said she wondered what had happened on the beanstalk between them especially after Emma had left him behind. At the hospital he had walked into Hook's room to question him only to find Emma sitting on the bed watching the pirate sleep. She had a worried and confused look on her face. When she saw him she immediately jumped up and said she was waiting for the pirate to hurry and wake up so she could question him about Cora. It all made sense but he started to wonder if his daughter had hidden feelings for Hook even if she denied it to herself.

"How is he?" Charming jumped, startled at Emma's soft voice.

"Well it's been anything but dull here. Gold came by and almost took his heart." he responded quietly.

Emma's eyes widened in panic as she rushed to Hook's side. "That's why I couldn't find Gold. Is he okay? Did you get Whale?"

Charming watched his daughter in an unguarded moment as she tenderly brushed aside the pirate's black hair.

"He's okay, shhh or you'll wake him. I managed to distract Gold by talking about Belle." Emma was still stroking the pirate's forehead. "Emma! He's okay he's just exhausted." Charming whispered louder.

Emma suddenly realized what she was doing in front of her father and quickly backed away from Hook.

Charming continued. "I heard the story of what happened to Milah. Did you know?"

She bit her lip looking sad. "Yeah, he has a tattoo on his wrist with her name on it. I saw it on the beanstalk."

Charming watched her expression become guarded. "I never thought I'd say this in regards to Hook but I understand him better now."

Emma's expression softened a little. "Neal left me because Pinocchio told him to and didn't even try to contact me after the curse was lifted and then there's Hook who after 300 years is still on quest to avenge his lost love. That's devotion."

Charming got a glimpse into his daughter's thoughts but didn't push her regarding her feelings for the pirate. Instead he grinned and said, "Remind me to punch out Neal next time I see him."

Emma laughed softly. "It doesn't matter anymore, if he's a good dad to Henry that's all I care about."

"Aren't there any lingering feelings left?"

Emma looked uncomfortable and wary.

Charming said softly. "You don't have to tell me, but it would be nice to get a glimpse into my daughters inner most thoughts."

She smirked lightly. "Okay, fair enough. I loved him once. I've never loved anyone else like I loved him back then and maybe I partially understand why he did what he did, like you and Mary Margaret. But when the curse lifted I don't get why he didn't come back?"

"Because he's too afraid for himself to fight for what he wants-just like his father was." Hook commented sleepily.

Emma's voice became soft. "Hey, you should be sleeping. Sorry, were we talking too loud?"

"No love," Hook grimaced as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "I'm just really thirsty."

Charming grabbed a bottle of water, taking the lid off and handed it to the pirate who responded with a "Thank you, mate."

Emma frowned looking between her father and the pirate. Mate…since when did Hook call David mate?

"Are you feeling better?' Charming asked him with concern in his eyes.

Hook gave a tentative smile and nodded. "A wee bit."

Emma was stunned, when did these two suddenly become friends? It was like they had bonded or something.

"I'll leave you in my daughters capable hands." Charming froze for a moment maybe those weren't the right words to use around the pirate. He glanced at Hook who was focused on emptying the bottle. Then looked at Emma who raised her brow at him giving him a questioning look.

"Check back in with your mother and me later…okay?" David said, wondering if it was safe to leave his daughter alone with Hook. They appeared innocent enough and Hook was still ill. It was unlikely anything would happen to his baby. He stopped himself, his baby was a grown woman but the urge to protect her physically and emotionally was just as strong as when she was a baby. He smiled wryly.

"I will, David." She nodded as he left.

"Tell me, Emma, why do you call your father, David?" Hook inquired.

She looked annoyed. "It's really none of your business."

"Perhaps not, but I think he would really cherish it if you called him father or daddy." Hook said with a charming albeit sincere grin.

Emma frowned. "What does it matter to you what I call him?"

Hook shrugged. "It doesn't but I think it would mean a lot to him. Don't get yourself all in a huff love, it was just a suggestion."

"What happened while I was away? Did you and David have a bro moment or something?"

Hook looked confused. "A what moment?"

Emma sighed. "Never mind. I'm just surprised that the two of you seem to suddenly be getting along."

"Your father is a good man." The pirate stated.

She smiled. "Yes he is." She wondered what had passed between the two of them. First Whale hopped on the Hook train and now it appeared her father had as well.

Curiosity over his past got to her. "What was your father like?"

Hook's expression suddenly became guarded. "Let's leave it to say, my father was NOT a good man."

"How come, what did he do?"

Hook looked away from her. "Weren't you going to bring me some lunch when you got back? I'm famished and something smells delicious."

Emma sighed. One of these days she would learn more about him. He was even more evasive than her. …If that was even possible.

She emptied out the bags from Granny's she had brought, she also handed him a latte as she bought one for herself also. Granny's special of the day was organic roast beef in a wild mushroom sauce with potato dumplings. She put the order in front of him and Hook's eyes went wide then he closed them in ecstasy and inhaled deeply. Emma gulped. The man was just too hot for his own good. He took a bite. "Oooooh Emma this is sumptuous. Didn't you buy some for yourself?" He noted.

"I had a big breakfast with Henry." She said weakly watching the pirate lick his lips.

"Come, you must have a bite." He patted the bed by his side. "Come on lass, I insist, you need to taste this." He piled the fork high and held it up invitingly. She felt her resistance weakening. "Okay one bite."

She sat beside him and reached for the fork.

"Uh uh uh " he pulled it back. "Let me." With a twinkle in his eyes he moved the fork to her mouth. Her heart beat erratically. She felt the same way when he had tied the scarf around her hand with his teeth. Hesitantly she opened her mouth as he slowly put the food in. He leaned closer to her whispering, "Now gently suck it off the fork. That's a good girl. Close your eyes and just savour the delicate flavours of the tender meat, combined with the wild muskiness of the mushrooms, and the way the dumplings soak up the rich thick sauce." His breath was on her hair as she chewed marvelling how the pirate could make eating such an erotic experience. Her body startled to tingle from being so close to him; as soon as she swallowed she bolted off the bed.

In a slightly shaky voice she commented. "That was great, Granny's a great cook. You finish up while I go out on deck for a minute and…and check on things."

"Of course, love, and don't forget to tie the mast and sweep the decks...it helps get some of that pent up..." He grinned deviously "energy out."

She headed up the stairs quickly missing the pirate's knowing look and sultry smile.

_I had so much fun with this chapter, in the end scene where he is savouring his food, I kept flashing back to the rain scene just as he jumped off the beanstalk and stood there with his head up, his mouth slightly open savouring the sensation._

_Hope you enjoyed the Charming/Hook bro bonding moment. Next chapter Emma is needed at work and mama Snow has a chat with Hook about the futility of revenge. Thanks to all reviewers - your words tickle my muse and keep this story going at a weekly pace._


	9. Chapter 9-The Futility of Revenge

**Chapter 9 – A Talk about the Futility of Revenge**

_A/N: Finally a new epi with Hook this weekend. It's about time…so glad he's back I just hope he's on for more than two seconds. So according to rumours he let's Regina betray him yet again? Oh Hook…you're going to get a trust complex like Emma has._

_Our YouTube video of the week: Killian Jones Hurt _

* * *

Emma stood on deck in the bright sunshine of that early afternoon; a breeze blew off the water as she tightened her coat around her.

She took some deep breaths to still her jangled thoughts. Hook was going to stay in bed for the required time - wouldn't need her anymore after that and life would go on as it did before he came into town. She could safely go back to pretending he didn't exist she assured herself. Then realization hit her - she would run into him at Granny's and other places around town. She would need to keep an eye on him to keep him out of trouble; she would need to keep him away from Gold and Gold away from him. She felt like screaming out at the vast ocean.

She suddenly heard a noise behind her and angrily turned half expecting to find Hook there waving another forkful of food at her with a seductive grin.

"Hello, Emma." Tamara greeted her.

Startled she nodded to her, wondering what she was doing back so soon. Persistent little fairy. "Hi Tamara, if you are here to see Hook, I'm afraid he isn't feeling any better. Dr. Whale has ordered bed rest so I'm afraid he's not up for visitors."

Something dark flashed in Tamara's eyes but then she smiled. "That's not a problem, it gives us a chance to talk and get to know each other better."

Emma smiled congenially. "Sure." She grasped for something to talk about. "So how did you and Neal meet?"

"On a busy Manhattan Street, we literally bumped into each other. I was on my way to an interview and his coffee got spilled on me so he gave me his scarf to cover up the stain. We started dating shortly after." She said tossing her hair.

Emma's thoughts flashed back to when a certain pirate wrapped his scarf around her bleeding hand with his teeth.

"Emma? Are you all right?" Tamara asked knocking her out of her daydream.

She smiled and inwardly cursed the pirate for invading her thoughts yet again. "Yeah, that was a nice gesture that Neal made."

Tamara smiled. "He's a very considerate man."

Emma turned back out to the water and rolled her eyes. "So when is the wedding?"

Neal's fiancée came to stand beside her. "We haven't actually set a date yet albeit we are hoping for later this year. It won't be big just friends and family. Now that Neal has found his father again maybe he can come. You and your son are of course invited."

"That's very kind of you. I'm sure Henry will want to be there."

"He's a lovely boy." Tamara commented.

Emma nodded. "I can't deny that."

"I know it's a bit awkward but I really hope we can be friends." Tamara held out her hand.

"Of course and it's not awkward Neal and I were over a long time ago don't worry about it." Emma replied graciously forcing herself to take her hand.

"Give my regards to Hook." The fae called out as she left the ship.

Despite Tamara's friendliness, Emma couldn't help but feel something wasn't quite right. Since Tamara had such close access to Henry she decided to find out more about her and that meant talking to Hook. She took a deep breath to ground herself and headed back down to him. She hoped he had finished eating.

He was propped up against some pillows with his eyes closed. She quietly went over to the bed and sat on the edge by his legs. His eyes opened looking sleepy, he smiled languidly at her. "Hi beautiful - were you enjoying my ship?"

"Yes, Hook, it's a beautiful ship.' She couldn't help smiling the pirate did love his ship. 'You had a visitor, Tamara or rather Tinker bell came by to see you again but I told her you were resting. Can you tell me a little about her?"

"What would you like to know?" he sank deeper against the pillow.

"What makes her tick, what motivates her? She is going to be in close proximity to my son, I want to know as much about her as possible."

"So you came to me? How sweet. Wouldn't you rather ask Baelfire since he's the one bedding her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She frowned at him. "No, I'm asking you and I hope you'll tell me the truth."

"All right lass, I'll tell you everything I know. She is ruthless, she's not very loyal, and she can be very helpful if she wants to be or if there is something in it for her. She hates that fairies have so little magic, that's all I can think of at the moment."

"She doesn't sound like a very nice person." Emma surmised.

Hook laughed. "She looks like a person but remember she's a bloody fairy and they aren't on the whole very nice."

"So why did you form an alliance with her?"

"Because she was willing to keep an eye on the crocodiles son for me – no other reason." Hook stated.

Emma frowned. "Why would she do that, what was she getting in exchange?"

Hook's eyes narrowed. "I don't really know lass, I've wondered that myself. I didn't investigate too closely since she was doing what I wanted. I suppose once she fell in love with him that was her reward."

"Do you think I should warn Neal?"

His eyes hooded for a moment. "Only if you want to come across as a jealous former lover." He tilted his head to the side regarding her closely with narrowed eyes. "Unless of course you are?"

She made a face at him. "Of course not. My son is my priority and if there is something off about her I want Neal to keep a close watch."

Hook rolled his eyes and gave a look of disdain. "Baelfire never struck me as the most intelligent of lads. He was out for himself but not necessarily smart. If he loves Tink he's not going to believe anything you say."

Emma nodded. "You are probably right."

Her cell rang at that moment. "Hi Mary Margaret…oh okay. I'm sure that would be fine."

She put the cell down. "Hook I'm going to have to go to the station for a bit, Mary Margaret is going to stay here with you till I get back.'

"Why not just call her mum?"

"Why not just mind your own business?' she snapped at him.

"Ooooo touchy but but point taken. And I'm fine, I certainly don't need a bloody nursemaid." He growled. "I've been feeling increasingly better as this day goes on."

"Humour me buddy. I'll feel better knowing you are being kept safe."

He turned his smouldering smile on her. "I love that you care so much about me Emma, it's very endearing." He added a wink.

She threw him an annoyed look.

"Emma?' came her mothers voice from above.

"Down here." She called out as she went half way up the stairs to greet her.

"I shouldn't be too long. Hook might need some painkillers he can take them in about 15 minutes again. Thanks Mary Margaret." She hugged her before she left.

"Hullo, milady." Hook greeted her from the bed.

Snow nodded at him. "Hook." David had told her what had happened and why the pirate was so vengeful against Gold. "Can I tell you a little story?' She asked him as she pulled a chair over to the side of his bed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is this a bedtime story to help me sleep? Or a fairytale? Is it about a dashing pirate and a beautiful princess." He jabbed knowing he'd annoy her.

She threw him a warning look. "No, it's a story about revenge."

His face darkened and his eyes closed half way. "If this is an attempt to preach to me on how to be good, you are far too late. My heart went dark long ago.'

She glared at him. "This is a story about me and I hope you will listen with an open mind and then think about what I'm saying and perhaps apply it to yourself."

He gave her a look of disdain and his tone was condescending as he waved his hand at her dismissively. "Well milady since I am in many ways a captive audience tell your little tale."

"When you were in Manhattan, Cora made a move to get the dagger that can kill Rumpelstiltskin. David and I had it in our possession after finding where Gold hid it. After attacking us once with Regina's aid and killing my former nursemaid…" Snow's voice trailed off for minute as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Hook watched her intently and she detected empathy in his blue eyes. She took a shaky breath. "I knew I had to stop her. Hook, she had taken so much from me already both my parents back in the Enchanted Forest. I knew she wouldn't stop until she had killed everyone I love to get that dagger. So I went searching for and found her heart. I cast a spell I had gotten from the Blue Fairy. I used Regina to kill her own mother. I succeeded in my goal for revenge against Cora. She is dead."

"Bravo. Cora was a very dangerous lass." Hook commented, he didn't care that she was dead she had broken her deal with him. She deserved everything she got. "Where is the dagger now?"

"Back in Gold's possession. Hook look, I got my revenge except instead of feeling elation, I felt empty inside. I had wanted her gone for so long that when she finally was, I felt nothing. No joy, no peace…just guilt. I made Regina even worse than she was before. I darkened my own heart."

Hook looked at her with barely disguised disgust. "You disposed of an evil powerful witch that was a threat to all you love and you feel guilty?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm trying to make you see that revenge is empty – whatever it is you think you will feel if you ever kill Rumpelstiltskin is a lie. You will feel hollow; there will be no relief. Killing Cora did not bring my nursemaid or my parents back. They are still gone. Your Milah won't come back, she will still be gone but your heart will have darkened even more."

His eyes dropped for a few minutes to stare at the comforter, then he stubbornly lifted his chin. "I don't care what happens after I get my revenge, the most important thing will be that I achieve it."

Snow swallowed heavily. "That's what I thought too. But I was so wrong. How can I get through to you, Hook? You know I think back to my mother and how she always had faith in me to be good – she would be so disappointed over what I've done, what I've become."

Snow suddenly noticed Hook's expression change. His eyes dropped again and his hand tightly gripped the comforter as if a long ago memory washed over him.

She put her hand on his stilling him. Haunted blue eyes suddenly looked up into her own. "Please, Hook, I know you've had this quest for a long time but please think about what I've said. I've seen some glimpses of good in you. You can still save your heart."

His voice was slightly strained as he suddenly asked. "What does it matter to you?"

She laughed her own voice emotional. "I don't know, maybe there is still some good left in me making me care enough to try and keep you from making the same horrible mistake."

Hook took a deep breath. "For the record milady, your heart could never turn dark, there is far too much kindness in you." He turned his hand palm up and squeezed hers lightly in reassurance. "As for mothers, mine would not be happy with how I turned out." He added quietly.

"It's never too late to change." Snow interjected.

"In my case it is. I made a promise to Milah and I intend to keep it."

"Do you really think that Milah would have wanted this kind of life for you?" Snow asked looking him in the eye.

He pulled his hand back. His eyes dropped down.

She sighed. "I guess that means our conversation is over? Hmmm Hook? Okay I'll leave you to your brooding. Emma said something about a painkiller?"

After the exchange with Emma's mum and the thoughts it led to, his head had started aching badly again and his chest still hurt from Rumpel's actions. Suddenly he didn't feel so good anymore. He nodded without looking up. "They are over there in the white bottle."

She got up and retrieved them along with a bottle a water. She knew what she had said had worn out the pirate. After being here Charming had come home and hugged her tightly then told her what Rumpelstiltskin had done. She wasn't surprised she knew his cruelty. Charming, it was obvious held the pirate in a little bit more esteem than previously. Looking at him in this new light, she understood his pain and desperation. She wondered what had occurred with him and Emma on the beanstalk and why she had left him there and subsequently why he had left them in the cell. Both had suffered heartache, both were wary. The thought that her daughter and this vengeful pirate shared something worried her. She didn't want Emma hurt and if she developed feelings for him and he pursued his quest and as was likely got himself killed in the process, there would be more heartache for her daughter.

"I don't want Emma hurt." She blurted out.

He almost choked on the water he was drinking to wash down the pills with. After coughing and clearing his throat he raspily responded. "I'm not going to hurt Swa err Emma."

"I don't mean physically. I mean emotionally." She stated looking at him closely.

His expression was at that moment open and vulnerable, but then he looked away.

"I have to have my revenge for what he took from me."

"Love, Hook. He took love. Out of something so pure as love - you want to do something so ugly. And you have to know the odds of you succeeding in killing him are zero. Emma's been taking care of you, last year someone she was getting close to died in her arms. She's already suffered far too much loss."

His eyes met hers again. "Aye, the huntsman."

Snow's eyes opened wide. "She told you about Graham?'

He nodded.

Snow then realized that she and Charming were right in their suspicions. There was more going on than what appeared, maybe Emma was denying it to herself but she obviously trusted Hook to some degree. She knew there was nothing she could do to change the pirate's mind. He hadn't let go of his lost love yet and she suspected his plans for Rumpel would not end well.

"Why don't you lie down and try to sleep."

Hook asked half-heartedly. "Are you going to join me?'

She smiled wryly. "Would you like another concussion?'

He laughed. "Sorry milady, I'm a pirate I have a reputation to uphold."

She realized then all his innuendos were made to keep people from getting too close from seeing the real man who wasn't all tough indestructible pirate. In that moment she found herself feeling very sorry for him. He had put up a wall around himself very much like Emma had.

"Take her home with you." He suddenly said throwing Snow out of her musings.

"What?"

"If the crocodile comes back and Emma is here, he might hurt her or worse. I can't protect her from him, anymore than I could protect Milah."

"Is that it, Hook? Your guilt – is that what is fuelling your revenge?"

He suddenly gave her a look that made her feel like she just kicked a puppy. He looked away for a moment closing his eyes. "I think it would be safer for Emma to not be here."

Snow snorted. "You've met Emma right? Safe isn't really in her vocabulary. I can't make her leave if she wants to stay. As her mother though, I appreciate you thinking of her safety."

He nodded and then carefully lay down. He sighed and closed his eyes. Just before drifting off to sleep he heard Snow's softly saying, "Hook what Rumpelstiltskin did to Milah isn't your fault."

Emma came back from the station and from picking up Henry from school to find her mother on the deck of the ship. She had brought back dinner for the three of them but put Hook's aside after checking on him and finding him in a deep sleep. As she and Mary Margaret ate, her mother had expressed worry that the pirate was on a suicide mission. Emma couldn't help but agree. As it got dark she was surprised that he was still sleeping but his breathing was normal and he looked peaceful. She stood staring at him wondering when exactly he had managed to get her to care about him. She crawled under the covers on the far side of the bed. Emma was awakenend by Hook thrashing on the bed.

_The pain in his chest gripped him tightly, he panted trying to deal with it. Emma was by his side as the crocodile suddenly appeared and laughed. "I haven't finished with you yet Hook, you will continue to suffer. Emma cried out, her eyes wide with pain. She gasped his name as blood gushed from her chest, he looked up to see the crocodile holding her heart, he screamed 'NO" but the crocodile crushed it as Emma crumpled into his lap. he turned her sweeping her long blond hair off her face but she was gone. "Emma..." he cried out._

She rolled over to Hook. "Hey wake up!' She lightly touched his shoulder.

He sat up suddenly his heart slammed hard against his ribs. He looked down into his arms to find them empty.

Emma regarded him; his hair was completely disheveled and sweat soaked, his eyes wild and shimmering and he was panting. He blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. Her heart clenched as she put her hand on his shoulder, he was trembling from whatever had happened in his dream. He finally looked at her then down at his arms again and around the room. His voice hoarse and tormented as he said, "the crocodile."

"He's not here," she reassured him.

He took a shaky breath. "Sorry...for waking you." He stared at her as if she would disapppear from in front of his eyes at any moment. He suddenly leaned into her and pulled her close almost desperately, his arms wrapped around her tightly as his breath tickled her hair.

Emma was starled. He had never sought comfort from her before, she wondered what had changed. She faintly remembered upon waking hearing him cry out her name. Had he dreamt about her?. She hugged him tightly. Eventually his breathing slowed to normal as the shock of the dream wore off.

She whispered "Can you tell me about it?"

He inhaled sharply then spat out, "Rumpelstiltskin, he...he took your heart." She pulled back slightly to look at him.

"And like with Milah I couldn't do anything." His voice was tight and angry, his eyes downcast.

She pulled her hand off his back and lifted his chin so he would look up. She had never seen him look so ... vulnerable. "He can't take my heart," she stated.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "He's the Dark One he can do whatever he wants, no one can stop him."

"I ..." she looked down and hesitated, aside from her parents no-one knew what had happend by the lake.

"What sweetheart?" he asked softly his arms still around her.

She looked up again finding his blue eyes intense and concerned. "After I knocked you out by the lake, Cora tried to take my mothers heart, only I pushed her out of the way so she tried to grab mine. She couldn't. I have some sort of magic that pushed her away. I don't think Rumpel could take my heart."

Hook looked at her his eyes wide with amazement. "You have magic ... can you kill him?" He asked with a voice full of hope.

She glared at him. "No! He's Henry's grandfather even if I could, I wouldn't do that."

Hook's expression turned dark and his eyes icy. "Even knowing what he did to my love, you still protect him?"

She saw the anger in him combined with the hurt. "What would happen if I did? Would it magically make all the pain disappear, would it bring Milah back, would your hand reappear? Hook, it would be an empty victory."

He glowered at her. "He would be dead that's all that would matter!"

She was suddenly released from his arms. She didn't expect otherwise. She moved back from him. "One of these days when this is over you will hopefully be alive to understand that revenge won't bring you back happiness," she whispered.

He flinched and his eyes dropped for a moment. When he looked back up at her the anger was gone. His jaw twitched and he bit his lower lip. "Tomorrow I'm free to get out of this bed, and you will go back to your family."

She waited for him to continue but he didn't. "Whale has to check you out first but are you feeling okay because I can stay longer." she offered wondering if maybe he felt ill again.

He shook his head his eyes piercing hers again. "I think it's better for all if you leave tomorrow."

For some reason her heart sank apparently he didn't want her around.

"I can't be responsible for something happening to you," he continued. He closed his eyes for a moment then stared up at the ceiling. "I just ... for tonight..."

Her heart lightened a little yet he confused her. He was trying to say something yet seemed to have trouble. She had never known Hook to be short on words.

"Lass, can you ..." he shook his head "would you mind, Swan, just sleeping close for tonight. That way I know you're as safe as I can make you for now?"

She was stunned, almost speechless in fact.

"Hook, I..."

His eyes got their mischeivous gleam back. "I'm flattered your mind went elsewhere but just to sleep. Remember I am a gentleman."

She smiled softly amused. Yet her heart threatened to leap out of her chest again in fear of letting him close. She had a feeling that this request, while having something to do with keeping her safe, also had something to do with preventing another nightmare like the one he just had. Seeing how shaken he was by the nightmare she couldn't deny him his request.

She smiled softly. "Maybe I'll be the one to keep you safe," she whispered as lay down by his side.

He whispered in her hair, "I have no doubt, Swan." He pulled her close to him and put an arm protectively around her.

She had no idea how she was ever going to be able to sleep being so close. She snickered. "Pirate cuddles."

He chuckled softly

_End note: __Don't forget to vote for Hook and Emma as many times as you can - they desperately need votes in the wetpaint favorite ships poll ending sunday night. A number of hook haters are voting against them by voting for hook/milah - they want him as dead as she is and they are winning. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Stephanie at the once upon a time junkies facebook board who came up with the lovely term of pirate cuddles. _

_Thank you to all lovely reviewers and pirate cuddles to you all. Remember reviews are like chocolate to the hungry muse._


	10. Chapter 10 - Desperate Times

**Chapter 10 – Desperate Times**

_A/N: Ok seriously 2 seconds of Hook last Sunday! That's hardly enough to put a dent in lessening the withdrawal LOL but this Sunday sounds good for keeping us 'sated'. But yikes those spoilers are causing anxiety- Hook, darlin' stop aligning yourself with people who betray you._

Emma awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She yawned, she stretched and she suddenly remembered she had spent the night sleeping in Hook's arms. She opened her eyes to find herself alone in his bed. Fear gripped her heart, where was he?

She called out, "HOOK!"

"Right here, sweetheart." He came out of a small room off the Captain's quarters. He had what sufficed as a towel wrapped around his waist and he was busy towelling dry his wet hair. The rest of him was 100% soaking wet almost nude pirate. She stared. He smirked.

She finally found her voice. "How did you get so wet?" She tried to focus solely on his eyes but it was hard to ignore his glistening shoulders and chest.

"I took a bath, I'm sorry would you have wanted to perhaps join me?' he asked raising one questioning eye brow.

She scowled at him; the sweet vulnerable pirate of last night was gone again, replaced by the rogue she knew so well. "You actually have a bath tub?"

"Aye." He turned his back on her as he returned back to the small room, which she had always surmised, was a storage closet.

Her eyes opened wider on their own violation as she enjoyed the nice backside view of the pirate.

So he had a bath on board. That's how he always smelled so good; he likely used a soap made with exotic spices. He must have somehow hooked it up to the stove in the galley and the rain barrels located on the ship. She shook her head, it didn't matter she told herself. Her time here was over.

"Emma? Hook?" she heard Whale call out from the deck. She quickly bolted off the bed, pulling on her shoes and jacket. "Come on down."

"How's Hook feeling, was he a model patient?"

She smirked. "For the most part."

Hook came out of the bathroom, wearing black pants, a black shirt and leather vest.

Whale remarked. "Well you are looking a lot better than the last time I saw you."

Hook glanced at Emma "You mean without Swan's handprint on my cheek." He grinned.

Whale laughed. "That too. Let's check you out. Anymore dizzy spells?"

"No."

"Headaches?"

"Yes yesterday but I didn't have one last night." He smirked at Emma.

"Good, come sit on the bed."

Hook obediently obeyed. Whale ran his hand along the back of Hook's head.

"The swelling is gone, no more bump. When was the last time you threw up?"

"Two days ago I think?" Hook looked at Emma for confirmation.

"He was nauseous yesterday but he didn't get sick." She confirmed.

"How about now? Any nausea?" Whale asked as he shone a light into Hook's eyes.

"No, I'm feeling good."

"How are the ribs?" Whale lightly ran his hands down the pirate's sides making him wince.

"They still hurt at times."

Whale nodded, "That will last at least another 3 weeks for the pain to start to disappear entirely. You can start slowly and I emphasize slowly getting back to your regular activities. Nothing strenuous."

"Aye, Doctor."

"That means no stabbing." Emma's threw in for emphasis as Hook glared at her in reply.

Hook thanked Whale. Emma turned away marvelling how polite he was a times. Her stab happy pirate had manners. She stopped herself, not _her _pirate. She sighed.

She then escorted Whale off the ship. "Thank you for all you've done."

Whale laughed. "It's not often I make ship calls. Good luck, I hope he stays out of trouble."

"So do I." Emma unexpectedly found herself feeling sad. Her time on the ship was done and she would have to leave him here by himself. She smiled perhaps she should get him a pet; at least he'd have some unconditional love.

She went back down to find him still sitting on the bed. He looked kind of forlorn.

"Hey. So you are once again a free man."

He gave her a genuine smile. "Even though you were in actuality the cause of my injury I thank you for ensuring my recovery."

She grew serious. "Hook, I want to talk to you about Rumpelstiltskin."

His expression darkened and closed off.

"What are you going to do?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that I would tell you so you can thwart my plans again?"

Her temper rose. "Can't you get it through your thick skill that you can't win this? He is too powerful. He will kill you long before you get anywhere near him."

Hook's eyes narrowed and he spoke bitterly. "The one chance I had to kill him when he didn't have magic – you ruined! I'd been waiting 300 years for an opportunity like that and you wreaked it because he is your son's grandfather and you felt what? Protective of that demon? He's a monster, Swan! He's as likely to kill your son if in his twisted mind he thinks he has cause."

Emma was breathing hard. "I understand why you are angry and you can blame me but as you feel like what you're doing is right – so do I feel like what I'm going is right. You didn't get to kill him when he didn't have his powers and now he does again and you can't. Hook, you have to give this up."

His look was pure ice. "I can't give this up, you know that, Swan. I haven't made it a secret. I came here for one reason and that was to exact my revenge for my love, for my happiness. I will find a way to do it or die trying."

She looked at him sadly. "You have stopped living. In a way Milah died to save you and it was a wasted effort. My guess is she would be heartbroken knowing what you've done with her sacrifice."

She knew it was cruel. She knew she hurt him. Her heart did a painful twist just looking at his expression. He didn't say anything, the look in his eyes reminded her how he had looked at her on the beanstalk –hurt and betrayed. She had been able to harden her heart against it then but now she couldn't. She quickly turned from him and went upstairs and left the ship. Her heart hammered and tears prickled in the back of her eyes. Her efforts to get though to him were futile. He wasn't going to budge, he was going to die.

Hook stood staring after her for a long time. His throat was tight. With a cry of frustration he grabbed the nearest object on the nightstand and threw it has hard as he could across the room where it shattered. He realized then with horror it had been a bowl Milah had bought at a market they had visited. It lay in pieces. He dropped to the floor and fingered the pieces and brokenly whispered, "I'm so sorry Milah – so sorry.''

* * *

Three days went by before Emma saw Hook again. She walked into Granny's and froze. Hook was slumped over the front counter with a latte in his hand. She stood back quietly observing him.

He was of course dressed in his pirate gear. He looked pale, his black hair mussed. She almost turned to go out the door again when Granny spotted her. "Emma, come on in, there is a latte with your name on it."

She smiled and glanced at Hook. He hadn't turned but she could see his body tense.

She had a crazy urge to go over to him and tell him she was sorry for her words and hug him. But she knew deep down what she had said was true and he needed to hear it but he was too obsessed and stubborn to recognize it.

"Emma!" came a voice from behind her.

She quickly posted a fake smile. "Tamara, how nice to see you."

"Likewise. I'm just finally meeting up with the Captain now that he's feeling better. I get my tour of the ship."

"Great, have fun." She said as she went over the counter to pay for her latte. She couldn't bear glancing at Hook again, yet it seemed her eyes had a mind of their own. He got up and their eyes met. She felt an almost physical jolt. His chin was up and he looked defiant. His eyes were cold. He didn't say a word nor did she. He looked away and strode past her greeting Tamara warmly.

She found herself gritting her teeth. She went to grab her latte to find Granny's narrow eyed gaze on her. "You are the one." She stated.

"Uh pardon?" Emma asked confused.

"Your pirate came here looking like he's lost his best friend. When I asked him if had girlfriend trouble he muttered something about _birds_. Judging by the looks between the two of you – I'm thinking he meant a Swan?" She smirked.

Emma shook her head. "There is nothing going on between us."

Granny shrugged "You could have fooled me."

It annoyed her to no end – it had been 3 days and she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. Every look, every touch, and the kisses on the ship replayed in her mind. She fingered her cup; maybe it was better this way. Of course it was better. The last thing she needed right now in her life was the unpredictable complication that was Captain Hook.

* * *

Hook stalked back aboard his ship. He cursed his timing at meeting Tink at the coffee shop at the same time that Swan was there. She had no right saying what she did. He refused to think about how Milah might feel. His revenge against the man who killed her was all that mattered. Once that happened he would be sated.

Tamara smiled. "You seem distracted."

He glanced at her. "Not at all, what have you found out about Gold? Apparently he has his dagger back."

"I know, I heard all about it from Neal but Hook I have something powerful – a magical taser that can kill magical creatures."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"The only time I could have told you was in Manhattan but you were far too obsessed with using your poisoned hook. Your body guard Emma hasn't exactly let me hang around you."

"She is inconsequential. If you had given any indication you had this, I could have gotten her to leave. Bloody hell Tink, the crocodile almost killed me on my ship!

She shrugged.

Hook growled. "What are you planning on doing with it anyway? How can a taser help you?"

"Well my dear Captain, with it I can absorb the power the creature holds and absorb it as my own. Imagine the power I will have if I absorb the Dark Ones magic?"

He looked at her warily. "Why would you want all that power, why would anyone? Other than to perhaps become a demon!"

She smiled like canary eating cat. "Wouldn't you want it? You could skin your crocodile just like that!" she snapped her fingers.

"I will find a way to do that but not by becoming a demon like him." He spat.

"And that's why you will never succeed. You are too obsessed with one thing when you could have everything."

"Can I use this taser to kill him without absorbing his powers?" Hook wondered.

"No."

"Then I'll find another way." Hook declared stubbornly.

"I could kill him for you?"

"No! It's my vengeance; I have to be the one." Hook shouted.

Tamara rolled her eyes. "I could eliminate the ones he cares about, his son and grandson."

Hook's blue eyes flashed. "No!"

"Why not, Hook? Don't tell me sentimentality plays into your plans for revenge?"

"I may not have any respect for Baelfire but he carries Milah's blood as does his son. I won't see them harmed."

Tamara regarded him closely. "Is it Milah's bloodline you are concerned about or the fact that Henry is Emma's son?'

He growled. "That is irrelevant." Then he laughed. "You are grasping at straws, my dear!'

She smiled as she turned away. "You are right of course because nothing could ever happen between you and Emma since she is still in love with Neal."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "I happen to know that has no truth in it."

"Oh but my dear Captain, it is. She still harbours feeling for him as he does for her."

Hook frowned. "If that were true why are you still engaged to him?"

"Because I can keep an eye on the Dark One as well as Emma quite easily."

"For what purpose would you want to keep an eye on Emma?"

"Don't you know she has magical powers?"

"No she doesn't!" he scoffed. He remembered Emma telling him about what Cora did and how she could ward off the dark magic. He was growing increasingly worried about Tink's hunger for more magical powers.

"Hook." Tamara purred. "I've been helping you by tracking your crocodile, you owe me."

His anger rose. "We had no agreement. I do not owe you!'

"Fine then, you will receive no more information and when I get the right opportunity alone with him - I will kill the Dark One."

He took a menacing step towards Tink but she flung her hand out and the thing she held connected with his arm causing him to cry out and fall to the ground.

An excruciating pain coursed through his nerves as he heard her say. "Consider that a mild reminder to stay out of our way."

He gasped. "Our?"

"You'll see." She said sweetly.

It took him a full 30 minutes after she left to stop shaking from the effects of the taser. The pain was incredible but it thankfully ended. He lay on his bed, trying to plan his next action against the crocodile. He didn't believe Tamara could actually kill the crocodile but whatever the case vengeance needed to be his own.

* * *

Emma sat on the dock staring out at the ocean. She made a point of facing away from Hook's ship. Being close to the ocean always gave her peace. She loved the sound of waves lapping against the shore.

"Emma." She looked up to find Neal smiling at her.

"Hey, where's Henry?" Her son and his father had been having a mock sword fight at a nearby park.

"Your dad came and picked him up, wanted to take him to Granny's for a burger. Can I sit?" he indicated the empty spot beside her.

She nodded.

He sat down beside her. "I can't believe after all these years our paths crossed again."

Emma looked at him with disbelief. "They could have crossed earlier if you had bothered to try and find me after the curse lifted or better yet we could have stayed together instead of you letting me go to jail for your crime."

He shrugged. "You know I had to do that. Emma, I didn't want to leave you. August said I had to. When I sold all those watches I gave him the money to give to you and the car."

"Neal, those were things they didn't matter. You never wrote me a note, you never tried to contact me just because Pinnochio told you too. And it still doesn't explain why you didn't come when the curse ended."

"I was pretty sure you wouldn't want to see me." He explained.

"Guess I wasn't in your thoughts much considering you hooked up with Tamara at around the same time."

"I thought you would have moved on long before that."

She shook her head. "Maybe when I love someone I don't forget them so easily, maybe when I love it runs deeper." The words came out of her mouth as Hook entered her mind.

Neal looked stormy.

"And Neal it would really have been nice, knowing I spent time in jail for you, plus had your child, if you had at least once bothered to apologize!"

Neal's eyes widened. "That's what you want? You want me to say I'm sorry? Of course I'm sorry, I just figured you would know that. Emma, we share a child. I still care a lot about you, I want us to be close for Henry's sake."

Emma swallowed the thickness in her throat. "You've been a good dad to Henry in the short while you've known him, and I am grateful to you for that. We can be friends for his sake but nothing more. What we had ended a long time ago."

He nodded. "And I have Tamara to consider."

"Yes, yes you do." She said staring back out at the ocean. "She's probably wondering where you are."

He grinned as he got up. "See you soon."

She waited till he walked away and put her head in her hands. All these years she couldn't trust anyone, always feeling like they would abandon her. Neal apparently had no such issues nor any sense what he did to her. She wished she had never crossed paths with him again, then she felt horribly guilty for Henry's sake. He had a father now and he deserved a father. Tears started to choke her. She rarely ever allowed herself to cry, it didn't come easily for her to give in to the pain. She sobbed. Suddenly a hand softly brushed across her hair.

* * *

_So my lovely readers as always my muse dances when reviews show up and sends pirate cuddles to all reviewers. _

_I have a question for you. It has been revealed that 'something' happens between rumpel and neal that is 'forever' a game changer between them. Do you think: A) Neal finds out Rumpel killed his mom? B) Neal is revealed to be evil? C) Neal dies saving Henry's life? D) Rumpel accidentally kills Neal while aiming for someone else? E) Neal is Peter Pan F)Rumpel turns back time and neal becomes 14 year old Bae._

_Would love to hear your theories…_


	11. Chapter 11 Suspended Trust

**Chapter 11 – Suspended Trust**

Someone was stroking her hair; she buried her head deeper in her hands and mumbled, "Go away."

"As mentioned previously love, I can't bear seeing a woman in tears."

Her heart gave a jolt. Of all the park benches in Storybrooke, he had to walk up to hers.

She desperately wiped at her face as she sniffed and searched her pockets for a tissue.

"Here, love."

She glanced at the hand holding an embroidered handkerchief. She took it and wiped her tears. "Do you have a tissue, its too pretty to blow my nose with?"

"It can be washed," he said quietly.

She blew her nose then laughed softly. "I can't believe you carry around such a lovely handkerchief."

He didn't answer so she looked up to see that his gaze was averted and his eyes shadowed by his long lashes. She closed her eyes and thought 'damn' then asked hesitantly. "Milah's?'

"She made it." He said so softly she barely heard him. He still didn't look at her.

"I'll clean it and return it to you."

His eyes then finally made contact. He looked wary.

She patted the spot beside her on the bench. He hesitated for a moment then sat down, and stared out at the ocean. After a moment, he glanced at her. "So lass, what has caused you these tears?'

"I don't even know." She laughed hesitantly. "Henry's father I guess. I was so stupid when I was young, I fell so in love with him and he says it was mutual yet it was so easy for him to forget me, and mostly because of him I've spent a lifetime of not being able to trust anyone." She grew quiet and said softly. "He doesn't get it. I found myself wishing that he wasn't in my life now but then I think of Henry and how he has a dad now and how happy he is. And Neal is a good dad to him. It just makes me angry that why after all this time he couldn't have at least apologized. He didn't care enough to even do that."

"It sounds like you still harbour some feeling for him." Hook stated as Tink's words echoed through his head.

"Seriously? You too? Mary Margaret asked me that last week. No I don't, not really. Maybe it does hurt a little that he forgot me so easily and is engaged to someone else but honestly if he were free, I would not chose him as a partner anymore, the trust is broken."

She realized she just told Hook far more than she ever intended on telling anyone.

After all the closeness they had shared the last few days, it now felt almost like they were strangers sitting side by side. She supposed because she had distanced herself from his deadly mission. The thought of him lying dead after Gold got through with him literally hurt badly enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She cleared her throat. "Thanks for listening."

Just then in the water in front of them a beautiful white swan floated by, a minute later a black one followed.

Hook unexpectedly chuckled. "It's always like that isn't it, Swan? The darkness chasing the light."

Despite his laugh a sense of melancholy hung like a dark cloud over him.

"If you ever want to talk about Milah, I'll be here to listen." Emma offered hoping somehow to help him with his grief so he could move on.

His sky blue eyes met hers. He looked like he was about to say something but then just shook his head and looked away again.

"I better get back to my son." She got up and couldn't help briefly touching his shoulder; he looked up at her his eyes unreadable.

"Be careful Swan, don't let your guard down."

She wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that but she nodded and walked away confused.

After Emma left, Hook stayed on the bench for while. He had planned on avoiding her but seeing her with her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking made it impossible to not go to her. The feel of her silky blond tresses brought a sense of longing to him. He knew he needed to focus on his crocodile and ignore Swan, she repeatedly distracted him with disastrous results but seeing the brave lass cry tore through him. He cared about her more than he meant to.

He couldn't decide if he should tell her about Tamara's plans. He didn't really believe that she would attempt to hurt Emma and her supposed powers not when she had the chance to take the ultimate power from the dark one.

He knew there was no way he could take down the dark one by himself, not anymore. He needed help. Cora was gone so the only one left was Regina. He didn't really want to align himself to a witch that ripped out hearts and not to mention had previously betrayed him. Then again, he had also deceived and betrayed her by not killing her mother and letting her believe she was dead. Tit for tat.

With Cora gone perhaps Regina would be amendable to working together to end the crocodile's reign.

As long as he was the one to deliver the lethal blow that was all that mattered to him.

He continued walking towards Regina's house wondering what he would be doing now if the crocodile had died after he stabbed him. Unlike Snow White he was sure he would have felt sated, replete.

He knocked on Regina's door. She opened it and much to his surprise she smiled. "Hook, just the person I wanted to see." She stepped aside so he could enter.

"Even though you and your mother betrayed me I would like to pay my respects over her demise. Her sole goal was to get close to you again." Hook said as sincerely as he could.

"Thank you, Hook. I need your help and I'm sure we can reach a mutually beneficial deal. I have need of your ship."

He frowned at her. "For what purpose, Regina?"

"I have magic beans."

"Ah, yes of course, that's why Cora brought the giant back with her to grow them. So she could eventually leave here with you."

"And with Henry." She added in.

"But Henry is Emma's son?" he realized the moment he uttered those words he made a grave mistake.

"He is my son!" The queen spat at him. "My mother was right - you have feelings for Emma. You betrayed my mothers on the beanstalk with Emma!"

He rolled his eyes for dramatic effect. "I certainly do not harbour any positive feelings for the Swan girl – may I remind you she left me chained on the beanstalk."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Good then you wont have a problem with her and the rest of them dying once I destroy Storybrooke after we are out at sea with Henry."

His stomach knotted. "So the crocodile dies? But it won't be by my hand."

"It will be indirectly since you are putting the plan in motion." She purred.

He figured he might as well have taken Tamara's offer – seems a number of people wanted the crocodile dead but no one was willing to help him do it himself.

He must have looked indecisive because he found himself flung against the far wall.

"Bloody hell, Regina, I have broken ribs." He winced as he put his hand over them.

"I need to know I can trust you!"

"Seriously, who in this bloody town would listen to me if I were so inclined to reveal your plan?"

"I just don't want you harbouring any ideas of rescuing Emma a the last moment." She glared at him.

"Of course not. My revenge against the crocodile is first and foremost in my mind."

He thought quietly again what would become of him after the crocodile was dead. What would he do with his life? An image of a certain blond appeared in his mind.

"Good then we will use your ship to go back home to the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke and everyone in it will disappear. Good riddance, I say."

Hook's stomach clenched.

"When will you do this nefarious deed?" he asked doing his best to keep his voice sounding bored.

"The sooner the better."

His heart gave a queer twist. Even though Swan thwarted his one quest when he could have killed his crocodile he couldn't let her and her family die.

Trying to keep the panic out of his voice he calmly stated. "I'll head to my ship then, to ensure she is ready for this perilous journey."

He quickly headed downtown to the sheriffs office. Emma wasn't there oddly enough no one was. He peered out of the window to ensure no one was following. He wouldn't put it past Regina to have someone spy on him.

Blast it where was Swan?

He went to where she lived, knocked on the door. No answer, he jimmied the lock with his hook but the place was empty. He went to Granny's but Swan wasn't there.

Deciding there was nothing else he could do for the moment, he went to his ship.

"Hook!" Emma ran up to him in a panic.

"What's wrong, love?" he reached out to her seeing how distraught she was.

"Henry is missing. When I went to get him from David, he and Neal were looking for him. Apparently Henry just disappeared. Everyone is looking for him. I thought maybe he came here to see your ship. Have you seen him?"

Guilt heaved deeply in his gut. "I think Regina took him but I didn't think she would do that so fast."

"What? What are you talking about?" Her eyes were blazing.

"I was trying to find a way to kill the crocodile and she wanted me to help with her plan. She has the beans, Emma that the giant grew. She wanted to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest and somehow through the curse would destroy Storybrooke and everyone in it. Make like it never existed.

Emma looked at him with a growing sense of horror. "And of course, Rumpelstiltskin would be dead? Right, Hook."

"Aye but…"

"You agreed? Of course you agree you can't let go of this plan. I was worried about you dying but instead you are content to let all of us die so you can have your vengeance! She spat at him.

"Emma…." He said softly trying to get her to calm down so he could explain.

"I was wrong about you, how could I ever have felt guilty about leaving you behind? You say Gold is the monster? Look in the mirror Hook – you are as much of one as he is." She turned and ran.

"Swan!" he yelled and tried to go after her, he was half way across the deck when he was suddenly thrown against the mast.

Regina materialized in front of him. Her eyes glowing with rage." "What did you do?"

He groaned as a sharp pain tore through his sore ribs.

"I didn't do anything lass, I came to my ship to ensure she was sea worthy."

He winced as Regina's hand grabbed his chin. "Stop prattling on. What did you do with Henry?"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Henry is missing! Did you warn Emma so she could hide him?"

He realized she hadn't seen nor heard his talk with Emma. "I have no idea where…your son is." He frowned looking at her…if she didn't take him then who?"

She looked so full of rage Hook worried she would rip his heart out. He hastily tried to soothe her. "The ship is ready for you my Queen. We just have to find your lad."

She visibly appeared to calm down. "You really don't know where he is?"

"I swear I have no idea." The fact he was uttering the truth must have come across as sincere, she released him form the mast with a flick of her hand. He took a deep breath and put his hand over his still healing ribs.

"See what you can find out from Emma. She likely won't tell me anything of worth." Regina ordered.

Hook nodded while thinking her orders were exactly what he wanted to do. He hurried off the ship as fast as he could wondering where he could find Emma. He headed to Grannies. She was there talking to the townspeople. Her expression changed to one of fury when she spotted him. He lifted his arms in surrender. "Regina didn't take him."

She frowned. "You know this for a fact?"

He nodded. "She was furious and worried."

Emma came closer to him and he motioned for her to come outside with him. "I think maybe Tink took him."

Emma looked incredulous. "What would Tinker bell want with my son?"

"She wants magic, maybe to lure the crocodile so she can take his magic."

"She's a bloody fairy she already has magic doesn't she? I mean the whole pixie dust thing?" Emma paced back and forth in front of Hook.

"Her magic is very miniscule in comparison to someone like the crocodile or the Queen." Hook explained. "Plus the magic she has tends to either be good or mildly irritating – like to create mischief."

Emma shook her head. "Let me get this straight. You think a fairy stole my son in hopes his grandfather would go after him so she could take his magic? He's the dark one – she'd be long dead before she could even attempt it – and how would she even attempt it? It's impossible!"

Hook looked so weary as he said. "I'm not sure, she has something magical. She brushed it against me and it knocked me off my feet and bloody hell it hurt. I couldn't stop shaking; it felt like all my nerves were on fire. Apparently at full contact it can be used on magical creatures to take their magic and kill them."

Emma's eyes widened with horror. "August."

Hook looked at her with worry. "Swan, it's May.'

"No, I mean I know. August was a friend of mine well he was/is Pinocchio as a child. He died as the adult awhile back and warned me about a she. She could be Tamara. She killed August."

"I don't know, lass. I just know Tink has gone bit crazy."

"Why would she want more magic for what purpose?" Emma wondered.

"Fairies have always been used by others to do their dirty work, so I guess she and maybe some others are tired of it and want to be more powerful." Hook mused.

"Where is she?" Emma demanded.

"I don't know. May you better ask Baelfire if he has any idea?"

She nodded and went back inside to tell everyone to keep looking.

"Hook, can you see if maybe you can find her but be careful, if she's already used that thing on you once she likely won't hesitate to use it again." She looked up at him meeting his blue eyes.

He looked incredibly sad and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder. "Lass, I'm very sorry. I'm the one who got Tink involved in all of this. I'm the one who told her about the Dark One, she must have been planning from way back in Neverland."

"You could never have known what she planned." She covered his hand with her own and gave it a slight squeeze.

"We'll find your lad, I promise." He said sincerely.

"You know you should be resting, you look beat." She said softly.

He shook his head. "There is plenty of time for that later. I won't rest until your lad is safely back in your arms."

"What about Regina?" she asked.

"You ran off before I could explain. Of course I wouldn't have let her kill you and your family. I would have hidden you all on my ship.'

Emma's' eyes narrowed. "What about everyone else in Storybrooke?'

He shrugged. "They are of no concern to me."

Seeing her eyes widen in disbelief, he grinned. "Don't fret Swan, I'm sure it wouldn't have come to that."

She shook her head at him and headed to Neal's.

"Wait, Swan. Tink wants to steal power from all magical creatures. She knows you have magic, probably not the kind she really wants but be careful."

The look in his eyes was so desperate, she nodded. "I will be."

Hook watched Emma run off. He had thought Tink would go directly after the crocodile, not abscond with Emma's son. His heart felt heavy.

_A/N: "Dear readers I needed to set the stage as I want to keep this story as canon as possible with of course some artistic license since my Tamara is Tinker bell. I look forward to seeing Neverland or whatever version they show us. I just hope we get some Hook/Emma scenes that slowly show some progress in their relationship. Raise your hand if you loved Hook's self-reflection about revenge in the Evil Queen. Our pirate is coming around. Now if only Emma could put Neal to rest and start showing some trust to the sexy pirate. _

_Reviews are to the muse like rum is to our sexy pirate…both consumed with pleasure_.


	12. Chapter 12- Henry wherefore art thou?

**Chapter 12 – Henry wherefore art thou?**

"Neal, Neal!" Emma yelled pounding on the door to his apartment. He opened the door right away.

"Did you find him?" He asked as he stood there scratching his belly and frowning.

"No! What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for him with David? He said you wanted to go to your apartment instead? Why?" Emma asked impatiently.

"I thought maybe he came here. I just wanted to check."

"Where's Tamara?" Emma asked as her eyes wandered through the apartment.

"She was here when I arrived. As soon as she heard he was missing she went looking for him."

"And you didn't go with her?" Emma asked incredulously.

Neal looked dumbfounded, furrowing his brow again. "Well I thought I'd stay for a few minutes and see if he'd show up."

"Tamara could have stayed. He's your son- you should be looking for him."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, Okay, I was only going to stay a few minutes, let me leave a note on the door in case he comes by. He has his cell phone right?"

'Yes Regina gave it to him but it's going straight to voicemail."

"You don't suppose Regina did something to him?" Neal asked sounding worried.

"No I wouldn't put it past her to steal him but I don't think so in this case. Apparently she heard he's missing and is freaking out too."

"She can't put a locator spell or anything like that on him- can she?" Neal questioned.

Emma shook her head. "I'm sure if she could she would already have done so."

Hook went down to the docks and walked along the waterfront. If Tink wanted to lure the crocodile why not just take Baelfire and threaten to kill him? That would have made Rumpelstiltskin come running. Something didn't make sense. Was the crocodile even fond of his grandson? An ache formed in his heart when he thought about Emma's son being Milah's grandson as well. He already cared for the boy without ever having met him.

He decided to go back to Regina's and hope her foul mood wouldn't backfire against him. She might be able to do something.

Her front door was open when he got there. He frowned thinking that was strange. He called out to her but got no answer. Startled he found her lying on the floor. She was either dead or unconscious.

He knelt down. "Regina!" He shook her lightly.

Her dark eyes opened and she immediately waved her hand at him but then stopped when she recognized him.

"What happened?' he asked cautiously.

Her eyes shot daggers at him. "You had nothing to do with this? Right Hook? Swear to me."

He threw her an annoyed look. "Of course not. I will ask again, what happened?"

"This woman, Neal's fiancé arrived. She said she was new in town and wanted to meet the mayor. I invited her in. The second she was inside she zapped me with some strange wand and I blacked out." She looked at the clock. "That was like an hour ago."

"Are you all right?"

"I think so." Then suddenly her eyes widened. "The beans!"

She tore into the other room with Hook following. Regina let out an agonized cry. "They are gone!'

Hook examined the plant closely; the pods were indeed all gone but in the bottom of the container lay one little white bean, it looked shiny in the light. He glanced at the Queen who was preoccupied pacing the room. He quickly reached in and pocketed it.

"Why would Baelfire's fiancé want the beans?" he asked.

Regina suddenly gasped. "You don't suppose Neal is the one who took Henry and his fiancé took the beans and they are planning on stealing Henry to another land?"

Hook raised his eyebrows deciding it was better not to remind Regina that she had planned on doing the exact same thing. "It is a possibility." He decided against telling her about Tink and her quest for power but he wondered how Baelfire tied into it all. He kept quiet; Regina would kill him on the spot since he didn't warn her ahead of time. He wondered why Tink didn't just take her power.

""Don't just stand there go and find her!" Regina ordered.

In that moment he suddenly realized where Tink was headed with Henry – Neverland. That magical weird wand like thing she had would work tenfold better there than here. He shuddered; the shadow man was there as well. She said she wasn't alone, his chest suddenly felt tight.

Tink was going to sacrifice Henry to gain the shadow man's help in taking the crocodile's power. With a growing sense of horror, Hook headed to his ship.

When he got there his heart jumped into his throat. Tink and Emma were fighting and suddenly Emma collapsed and lay still on the deck. She looked very pale and lifeless.

With a growl he lifted his hooked arm and ran at Tinker bell but before he could bury his hook in her she connected that magical device to his shoulder. With an agonized groan he collapsed near Emma. He crawled over to her as Tink disappeared off the ship.

Every muscle in her body trembled, she felt nauseous, her head ached and her body screamed with pain. She slowly became aware that someone was holding her. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into Hook's terrified blue eyes. "Emma?" He gasped hoarsely.

She painfully brought her hand up to the side of his face rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "It's okay."

She surmised after having Milah die in his arms he was experiencing a flashback to her death. His black lashes closed for a moment on his pale face as he took a deep shaky breath. She realized then that he was trembling as well; Tamara must have zapped him too. She pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting his warmth and strength soak into her as she held him tightly with her head on his chest. His arms closed around her and his head came to rest on hers. Eventually the shaking of her muscles stopped and the pain eased. She pulled back looking at Hook. Her heart gave a painful jump; he looked beyond exhausted.

She brushed aside the hair on his forehead. "Are you okay?"

He gave a harsh laugh. "It's you I'm worried about. You were totally still. How are you feeling?" He played with a lock of her hair but his eyes were tired and worried.

"I'm fine. Henry! I have to find Henry. Where would she have taken him?"

"I think her destination is Neverland. She stole Regina's beans. I think she planned to somehow get the crocodile to come with her and Henry and take his power over there because magic is amplified in Neverland."

"We have to stop her before they go or I'll have lost Henry forever."

Hook gave her a lopsided smile. "When Regina wasn't looking I found one last bean, Tink must have missed it." He pulled it out of his pocket.

Emma's eyes lit up. "You are brilliant!'

His thumb traced the curve of her face. "I've been trying to convince you of that all along. It's about time you got around to admitting it." His eyes twinkled.

She smiled warmly at him then got on her cell and called David and Mary Margaret.

"They are going to meet us here. Hook, you are not going to like this but I have to get Rumpelstiltskin and Regina. We'll need their power. And Neal of course."

"NO! I draw the line at the crocodile. There is no way he is stepping foot on my ship again." Hook growled - his head lowered; his eyes steely.

She stepped towards him but his expression only darkened.

"This is my ship and I decide who can come on it. Rumpelstiltskin is not welcome!"

Emma took a deep breath. "I understand how you feel. I do. But he's Henry's grandfather, he has even more power than Regina. If I can get him and Regina to work together they can defeat Tinker Bell and I can get my son back."

Hook's eyes reflected agony. "Emma…I can't …I'm sorry. The crocodile can find another way to Neverland."

"Hook, please this is about my son, he's innocent in all of this. Are you just going to let him die?"She moved up close to him and looked into his sea blue eyes.

He shook his head. "Of course not. Relax Swan, you are all welcome on my ship along with Regina. But not the crocodile."

Emma's eyes flared. "Stop thinking only of yourself. I need Rumpelstiltskin to help get Henry back."

He stepped back from her. "And how exactly do you plan on keeping his magic contained while he's on my ship? Hmmm?" His eyes narrowed.

Emma stubbornly stated, "I would make a deal with him. There would be a truce."

Hook laughed hoarsely and angrily stated. "He won't honour a truce!"

"Yes he will I'll make a deal with him. I'll owe him a favor." She stated quietly watching the range of emotion cross his face.

He glowered at her but he could see Emma wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Her expression softened. "You have to promise me if I make this deal with Rumpelstiltskin you won't try to kill him. The truce has to go both ways."

He turned away from her while staring out at the water. Tink did say she would take the crocodile's power and kill him. If he let him on his ship he was helping the process plus he was hopefully helping Emma's son. He didn't trust the crocodile to not use Henry to save his own life. The crocodile had no scruples.

Emma's heart went out to him, she knew his heart was broken over Milah and his life long quest was to kill the man that took her from him. She went over to him and put her hand on his back.

He turned to look at her. "You win but he stays below deck, I don't want to see him."

Just then Charming and Snow came running. Emma's mom immediately hugged her and her father hugged them both.

"Hook has a bean and he's going to help us." Emma informed them.

Charming nodded to Hook.

Hook couldn't believe he was helping the Charmings. He stared down at the deck a wave of exhaustion rolling over him.

"Hook, are you all right?" Came Snow's concerned voice. He realized he had actually closed his eyes for a moment.

"Fine milady. Just a little tired."

Despite all her worry for Henry, Emma looked at Hook and had an urge to put him to bed; he looked like he desperately needed some sleep. He realized she was staring at him and his eyes came up to meet hers. He gave her a soft reassuring smile.

"What the hell!" Charming suddenly uttered. They followed his line of sight and saw Tamara, Neal and Henry on the dock. It only took half a second and they all went running after them.

Henry saw them and tried to run towards them but Tamara grabbed his one arm and Neal the other. Panicked they ran to the end of the dock and threw something into the water. Then they all jumped.

Emma screamed. While Henry knew how to swim he wasn't that strong of a swimmer to be able to handle the ocean. They realized, as they got closer that a portal was closing. Emma tried to leap for it but Hook grabbed her around the waist.

She kicked and fought. "Let me go! I need to go after them. They have Henry." Her throat closed and tears of panic entered her eyes.

"The portal has closed." Hook said just loud enough for her to hear. She started to hit Hook trying to get him to let go of her. He hissed suddenly and released her. She turned again only to find herself in her mother's arms.

"Emma! Listen to me. Hook is right, the portal has closed. Calm down. Remember Hook has a bean. We can follow them."

Emma's hand came up to cover her face as she sobbed.

Hook groaned. Emma had hit him right in the ribs. He blew air out between his teeth waiting for the pain to ebb. When he opened his eyes he realized Charming was by his side with his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit for a moment?" He suggested.

Hook shook his head and said through gritted teeth. "I've had worse, I'll be fine in few minutes."

Charming patted him on the back as he took a deeper breath. "See mate, almost back to new."

Emma pulled herself together. She hated feeling so vulnerable. She wiped her eyes only to see Hook clutching his ribs and her father's hand on his shoulder.

"Hook, I'm so sorry, your ribs, I wasn't thinking."

Hook gave a small grin. "Like I said worse than a riled barracuda." Charming grinned for a second.

Hook started heading back to the ship. "We need to go."

"Where are we going? Where did they take him and why?" Snow asked.

"Neverland." Hook answered.

_A/N: so my pretties, were you all as po'd as I was after the first part of the season finale? Seriously Neal? The man who was trying to sex up his fiancé that very same morning? The man who was 'afraid' to look for Emma? The man who was whining to Tamara that she never loved him after he found out that Emma was right all along? The man who showed no doubt about his engagement, never showed that he was torn now that Emma had found him? Is this being set up as true love? This is supposed to be the man for our kick ass princess? Either the writers have no idea that one needs to show not tell OR this is just a red herring setting up the triangle they talked about. Sunday's epi should at least give us a clue…at least we get LOTS of Hook-that alone will be an improvement for me over last week._

_Thank you for the reviews they keep the muse tickled even when she's ready to crawl under a blanket in a fetal position curled around a bottle of rum and picture of Captain Hook._

.


	13. Stormy Seas and Emotional Storms

**Stormy Seas and Emotional Storms**

_A/N: Our amazing You Tube video of the week is: "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could." _

_It's a must see video – showing what an epic journey Hook and Emma are on – gotta love those beans._

_Song for this epi is Signs by Bloc Party. _

Emma went over to the railing. She stared out to sea taking some deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Neal took her son. Neal the man she had fallen so in love with all those years ago. How could he do this to her? He knew how important her son was to her. She would never have thought he could do something so cruel. Or did Tink somehow force him?

Lost in thought she heard a commotion and realized Rumpel had gotten her message. She quickly ran over to Hook who looked menacing. His blue eyes glittering dangerously. Rumpel looked equally dark and ready to form a fireball.

"Stop! Gold, your grandson needs you. Hook is willing to let you on his ship in order to save Henry." Emma shouted at him.

"What happened to Henry?" Rumpel questioned stepping closer.

"Neal and Tamara took him to Neverland." Emma explained.

"Why? Why in the world would they take him there? It's a dangerous place."

"I don't know." She said in a strained voice.

Hook stayed quiet. He knew why and the reason was standing right in front of him. He kept his face neutral but inside he was smiling. The crocodile's end was coming.

Rumpel sneered at Hook. "Are you finished trying to kill me?"

Hook clenched his jaw. "I will never be finished but I will put my plans on hold for the time being to save the lad."

"Hook." Emma said desperately. "Gold, I will owe you a favour if you come help us and don't hurt Hook. You need to stay out of his way."

Rumpel glared at the pirate. "Fine, Emma, you will owe me and he can live for now. " Belle put her hand on his arm to soothe him.

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes.

A few moments later Regina arrived looking angry and stormed over to Rumpel. "Why would your idiot son take Henry to Neverland?"

He glared at her, then spat, "I don't know dearie but I plan to find out."

"If we can stop bickering for a moment, can someone tell me is everyone here now that is coming to Neverland?" Hook interrupted.

"Yes." Snow confirmed.

"Then lets get to work." He gave them all a quick lesson on what they needed to do to sail the ship through the portal and beyond.

Hook took the bean out his pocket remembering for some reason his and Emma's climb up the beanstalk. He rolled it in his fingers for a moment then lifted it to throw when his eyes met Emma's. He paused. She nodded and then with a smile he threw it.

The portal opened in a swirling mass and everyone sprang into action.

In the midst of what felt like a hurricane with ferocious winds, and water spraying up and over them, Emma marveled at Hook's abilities especially considering he only had one hand. The ship tossed and swayed as he shouted out orders and kept it from capsizing.

All of sudden, literally from one moment to the next, they were through the portal and sailing in smooth turquoise seas. The sun beat down warmly on them all. Everyone started removing their waterlogged coats. Emma noticed that Hook removed his coat as well. Underneath he was wearing a black shirt and his vest, she couldn't help but note how good he looked.

The air smelled strangely sweet as if scented by a multitude of exotic flowers. Emma looked over at the vast expanse of water not seeing any land in site. Henry was here somewhere in this strange place. She only hoped he was all right.

She looked over the side into the remarkable blue green waters wondering if the fish here looked like the fish back home.

"Don't think about going for a swim, Swan. These waters are very treacherous."

She found Hook suddenly standing beside her peering over the railing.

She followed his gaze and gasped as suddenly a flash of red and blue appeared just beneath the surface. It looked like a woman with long red hair with a normal upper body but the rest of her looked like a fish.

"Is that a…." her voice trailed off as another one with lilac and silver hues joined the first.

"Aye lass, mermaids. Vicious things they are. If you accidentally invade their waters they put a curse on you." His eyes widened with apprehension as he explained.

"What kind of curse?" Emma was not fond of the word curse.

"Well at first webbing develops between the fingers and toes, then scales start to appear all over the body."

"So you become one of them?"

"Oh no, you turn into a fish then they eat you by tearing you into pieces." Hook replied somberly as he stared out at the water. "Cursed humans are quite a delicacy."

"Have you seen this happen?" she asked noting his expression.

"Aye." He responded sadly. "One of my crew got lured into the water by their undine songs. By the time we fished him back out the webbing had started. In a week he transformed and we had no choice but to release him to the sea. It was then the feeding frenzy begun." His voice dropped and he shuddered over the memory.

Emma thought of Henry and her breathing escalated as she gripped the railing harder. What if he had ended up in these waters? Where did the watery portal Tink and Neal dragged him into lead to?

"Lass?" Hook asked with concern seeing the panicked look on her face. "You are perfectly safe."

"Henry. They jumped into a portal in the ocean what if they ended up back in the ocean, what if…he's already gone." Her voice was faint as she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs.

He put his hand on hers. "Shhh, I'm sure they had a plan. Tink is more than familiar with the waters here. Your boy is safe." His hand came to the side of her face and he stroked her cheek. "Swan, take a deep breath."

She took a deep breath focusing on his eyes.

"That's a good girl. Now keep doing that." He smiled softly his eyes not leaving hers. "Are you all right now if I leave you alone? I need to get back to steering." Hook explained.

She frowned. "Who is steering?' She turned to look.

"Your mum, and rather good at it she is." He praised with a smile.

Snow beamed over at them, waved and shouted. "I'm sailing!"

Emma couldn't help but smile as she waved back.

Later they all grabbed some food from the galley as darkness started to descend. Emma brought Rumpel a plate of food to his space below deck. So far he hadn't antagonized Hook in any way.

* * *

"I will take watch and steer for a few hours, you need to go and get some rest." Charming ordered Hook.

Hook peered at him through narrowed eyes. "I'm the Captain I make the orders."

Charming looked amused but nodded. "With all due respect Captain, you are about to hit the deck from exhaustion. Would you kindly get some rest, so you are wide awake if we run into danger?" He lifted his eyebrows at him in question.

Hook sighed, realizing the prince's words were the truth. He conceded and said quietly, "Thanks, mate."

Charming nodded. "Goodnight then. If there is any sign of trouble I'll have someone get you."

Hook hadn't wanted to turn his ship over to anyone but he had to admit his eyes kept falling shut. He did need some rest, just a few hours. He went down to his quarters.

Charming enjoyed sailing the ship. The dark waters and immensity of the night sky was breathtaking. Snow had joined him for an hour and together they steered the ship. Snow became sleepy and after kissing him went below to join Emma in the room with the bunks.

It was early in the morning, the darkness was just starting to rescind

"I don't like the looks of that dark mass up ahead." Charming said with apprehension in his voice.

Rumpel leaning on his cane came to stand beside him. "It does look rather ominous."

Charming looked around the deck and realized that Rumpel was the only one currently on it as everyone else was asleep. "I hate to do this because he needs some rest but could you go down and wake Hook. He knows these waters. But no funny business, Gold, I'm warning you or I'll throw you overboard myself."

Rumpel smirked. "Don't worry, dearie, I won't rip his heart out. I promise."

Charming glared at him. "Considering what you did, it speaks a lot of character that he is willing to help find Henry."

Rumpel sneered and headed below towards the captain's quarters.

Emma couldn't sleep. She was too worried about Henry and all that might be happening to him. She got up to go up on deck with David. Just as she opened the door she saw Rumpel had just passed and looked to be heading towards Hook's room.

Her heart jumped. What was he doing? He knocked on the door and received no answer. He entered. She followed, the door was left open.

Enough light from the early dawn shone through the porthole illuminating the room.

"Hook, wake up!" Rumpel called out, "You are needed on deck."

Hook appeared to be tossing restlessly in his sleep. On the bed she saw a drawing of a woman. She realized it must be Milah and he must have been looking at it before he fell asleep. She heard him call out "Please don't leave me."

She wanted to go to him. He was obviously having another nightmare no doubt sparked by having the man who killed his love on his ship. She was about to enter but the look on Rumpel's face stopped her. She thought he would delight seeing his enemy suffer- it was after all why he hadn't killed Hook originally. But his face at first looked baffled like he was stunned to see Hook this vulnerable. He reached down and surprisingly gently touched his shoulder.

"Hook, wake up you are required on deck."

Hook came awake and sat up. The first thing his eyes lit on was Rumpel. Tears were trailing down Hook's face and he immediately tensed. For a moment time stopped and the two enemies just stared at each other in shock. Emma's breath caught in her throat.

Then Hook growled. "Get out of here."

Rumpel picked up the picture before Hook could grab it. He stared at the drawing for a long moment, tears filling his eyes. He spoke in barely above a whisper. "You really did love her as much as I did." It wasn't a question just a statement.

"You! You never loved her if you had felt the slightest stirrings of love you wouldn't have killed her so brutally. You would have wanted happiness for her and let her go." Hook shouted his voice catching. His eyes blazed as he ran his hand over his face. "Put it down! You have no right to it!"

Rumpel took a shaky breath. "That day on this ship, I realized she truly loved you, I knew that, and it hurt so much because I still loved her, we were a family. When I thought she had died I mourned her, Bae mourned her. Not a day has gone by that I haven't hated myself for that moment of anger and jealousy when I killed her." His voice hitched. Rumpel wiped his eyes and handed the drawing back to Hook.

"How could you have done that to someone you loved!" Hook voice shook with emotion.

"I don't know." Rumpel's voice sounded desperate. "My anger is amplified as the Dark One, sometimes it's almost impossible to contain. I loved her and hated her all in that moment. I just wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt me, and I wanted to hurt you for stealing her away from me and Bae."

"She never wanted to leave Bae, not a day went by that she didn't miss him." Hook's voice was thick as he looked at the drawing. "I didn't steal her from you, she came to me, she wanted adventure we fell in love, neither of us set out to hurt you or Bae. When Bae was older we would have gone back to see if he wanted to come with us. You ended her life long before she could ever let Bae know how much she loved him." His voice caught and his shoulders started to shake as the memories of his life with Milah came flooding back, his head dropped into his hand.

Emma's heart tore as she watched Hook break. She stepped forward again and wanted to go to him but just then Rumpel sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked like he had aged 10 years.

Emma realized that Rumpel was again wiping away tears. It was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him look. She held her breath as Rumpel just for a second reached out his hand and rested it on Hook's black hair. "I am truly sorry."

He pulled his hand back and stood up. Hook still had his head down and his hand on his forehead but had grown still.

Rumpel stated in a strained voice. "When you have pulled yourself together the prince needs you on deck. It appears we are heading into bad weather."

He turned and left as Emma quickly ducked into the room next door She wanted more than anything to go to Hook but knew he deserved some privacy. She headed upstairs. The storm had come closer as an icy wind kicked up. "That's looking a little scary."

"Emma, what are you doing up?" Charming looked startled.

She went to stand beside him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, the seas are getting stormy." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Listen, Gold, was supposed to get Hook. Do you think you could go down and get him?'

"I'm right here, mate." Hook answered wearily as he took in the scene of father and daughter.

Charming looked at the pirate's reddened eyes. "You look like hell, did you get any sleep at all."

Hook shook his head and quietly answered. "No, not really."

"Sorry for getting you up but I thought you better have a look at this." They all looked over the expanse of blackened clouds on the horizon.

"Aye that is a bad one. We better tie down anything that can move or take it downstairs."

"How soon will it get here?" Charming asked.

"I'm afraid it will be upon us quite quickly. Swan lass, you better warn everyone we will need their help to keep this ship afloat." He took over the steering from the prince.

Charming started to tie down the hatches. Emma stopped by Hook's side before going down. She put her hand on his arm.

"Thank you for doing this. I know how much this is costing you." She said quietly. His eyes met hers for a moment before the refocused on the water. "I don't know what I would have done without you. I know you'll get us through this." She squeezed his arm.

He smiled at her unexpectedly. "Aye lass, or die trying." His blue eyes pierced hers.

_A/N: I was in an obvious sappy mood when writing this chapter, it's been a sad week and poor Hook got the brunt of it. The Hook/Rumpel scene at the end of the finale bothered me – especially Rumpel saying 'then you can live.' Considering how horrendous it must be for Hook to have that man on his ship walking repeatedly over the spot where he ripped Milah's heart out and maimed him, I had to write Rumpel showing some remorse…or I would have had to have him walk the plank __Don't worry though, despite this scene they will most definitely not be buddies._

_So wasn't that 2__nd__ part of the finale a lovely Hook filled treat. Though with the news this Tuesday that Neal coming on board as a regular cast member, (apologies to those readers who enjoy him), I can see my favorite chemistry filled captain swan falling by the wayside as Emma gives the smuck another chance. I really wish the writers could be a little more creative than to create another over done on TV triangle, and not imply the chemistry challenged former teen mom/baby daddy cliché is true love. They should focus their talents instead on exploring and developing the incredible journey of hook and emma. "the romance of the bean."_

_Reviews?_


	14. Chapter 14 - Magical Forces

**Chapter 14 - Magical Forces**

The storm hit with a ferocity Emma had never before seen. Orange lightening bolts alternated with lime green ones. Magic cackled through the air making the hair on the back of her neck stand erect. Hail of a strange purple hue pelted down on them. Even though it was technically morning the skies remained a dark blue almost black. Strange clouds constantly shifted eerily some almost seemed to have faces. The worst were the winds that screamed like banshees as if announcing their imminent demise.

The thunder cracked loud and ominously. It was hard trying to keep ones balance on the slippery deck.

Emma and Regina hung on to the mast to keep it in a locked position until instructed otherwise by Hook. Emma looked around to ensure that everyone was still on deck and safe. She noted with relief they were. Her eyes lingered on Hook. He was turning that heavy wheel around like a madman despite what must be by now extreme exhaustion. He was doing this for Henry. She still couldn't believe he was doing this.

She was so focused on Hook she failed to notice that the mast was winning the struggle she and Regina had with it. It suddenly swung out of place knocking her off her feet and over the rail.

She managed to grab onto the rope at the rail but the wind had got knocked out of her. She tried to haul herself back up as she cried out but the wind and thunder were too loud. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. All she could make out were the rings, she knew by them it was Hook. He started pulling her up. She got her arms over the railing when the ship gave a sudden lurch. She hung on for dear life but Hook, caught off balance went over. She screamed. Charming hauled her up the rest of the way and left her gasping on the deck. Regina was by Charming's side and Emma could see her using magic as a ball of green light came from her hands over the rail and down into the waters. Emma scrambled to her feet. Charming threw down a rope and then secured the other end to the bottom of the mast. He then jumped over the side. Snow screamed. Rumpel took over the helm of the ship and held it as steady as he could.

Regina's green light now surrounded both Hook and Charming keeping the mermaids away. Emma saw with horror the flash of multi-coloured scaled creatures trying to get close to Hook and her father.

Charming got to Hook and tied the rope around them. Then with one arm around the pirate and with the other he hung onto the rope. Regina whirled her hands and the rope started hauling the two men up the side of the ship and over the rail.

Snow ran to Charming, Emma to Hook.

Charming was soaking wet but was able to get to his feet. "Thank you, Regina, you were amazing." He gasped.

Her dark eyes smiled warmly and she went back to the mast. Hook was coughing hard and still lying on the deck.

Charming kissed Snow on the head. "Snow, we need to get back to our duties or this ship will go down. I'll take over the steering from Gold."

Emma looked up. "Can you do without me for a few minutes, I'm putting Hook to bed."

Charming froze and Snow's eyes widened with alarm. Emma hastily added. "He needs to sleep."

Her parents both nodded, looking relieved. "Come back as quickly as you can."

Hook gasped between coughs. "I'm fine, I can sleep later."

He grabbed the railing to pull himself to his feet but yelped in pain and fell to the deck again.

Emma shook her head. She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. His eyes were closed; his face a mask of agony. They slowly made it downstairs. "Thank you for saving me." He didn't respond. She frowned and got him to sit on the bed.

"Where are you hurt?"

He was breathing hard and when he looked at her his eyes were wide with panic. He held out his hand, which she realized was hanging at an odd angle.

She whispered. "Oh no!'

He sounded terrified. "My wrist is broken. I can't sail the ship with just a hook!"

She sat on the bed beside him. "It's going to be okay. The storm is starting to let up and once it does we can get Rumpelstiltskin to fix it, there must be some spell."

"NO! I don't want his magic. That magic killed Milah!" He almost leapt off the bed but she put her hand on his arm pulling him back down.

She realized that the moment of shared grief she had witnessed hadn't really changed anything for Hook. Milah was still dead.

She moved her hand from his arm to his shoulder. "Okay, then how about Regina, she helped get the two of you back on deck. Once the storm is over…."

He interrupted. "Emma, we will just head into the eye of it. It won't be over anytime soon, I know my ship. I have to be the one steering it."

Apprehension grew inside of her. She remembered when Cora tried to take her heart. She had magic but it had just happened. She had no idea how to use it or even summon it. She looked at Hook's broken wrist; saw the desperation in his eyes. What if she ended up hurting him even worse? The thought made her tremble.

"Emma?' He lifted his hand as if to comfort her, then winced and dropped it back into his lap.

Even though she was trembling, a determined look entered her eyes. He hissed and bit his lip hard when she lifted his injured hand and cradled it in both her hands. She swallowed hard, then looked at him and softly asked, "Will you trust me?"

He nodded. He knew she wouldn't purposely hurt him.

Emma stared at the wrist and tried to focus all her energy into her hands. She envisioned the wrist snapping back into place, the bones mending together, the wrist being whole again. Nothing happened. Frustrated she took a deep breath again focusing on the wrist but this time also on the man it belonged too. The feelings she kept trying to suppress when it came to him started to surface as a warm golden glow started enveloping his wrist.

When pain started to radiate up his arm, Hook closed his eyes trying desperately to think of something else to distract himself from it. When his hand, wrist and arm suddenly felt like they were growing hot, he opened his eyes and gasped. Emma's hands were glowing and a golden light encased his injured wrist.

Her concentration was all consuming, he was fascinated watching her until suddenly a pain so sharp and sudden shot through his wrist and hand causing him to cry out. He pulled his hand back and cradled it close to his body. He felt heat course through his body, then suddenly a cold so icy he shuddered. He closed his eyes again fighting back nausea. He heard Emma say his name as her hand stroked the hair on his forehead.

The pain passed as quickly as it had come. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered. Her eyes wide with regret.

He sighed in relief. "Emma, look!" he flexed his fingers then held out his hand. The break was gone. He smiled in wonder. "You are amazing."

Her eyes widened even further. "It worked, I can't believe it worked."

He turned towards her, his hand cupping the back of her head and pulled her close kissing her. Startled she froze for a second then melted against him, her arms wrapping around his neck deepening the kiss. But then he suddenly pulled back, looking guilty. He said quietly. "We have to go on deck.'

Dazed by his kisses, she took a deep breath then shook her head. "No. I'm going on deck you are getting some sleep."

He got up quickly but then swayed.

"See! You are far too exhausted!" Annoyed Emma got up and grabbed his arm again. "You are going to sleep during the eye of the storm. When it starts to get bad again I will wake you – I promise."

He stood there stubbornly.

She decided to try another tactic and smiled. "Don't make me use my magic I will tie you to the bed."

He smirked and purred, "Not unless you intend it to be in a good way."

She shook her head. "Will you rest please?"

He saw the concern in her eyes and it touched him deep in a place that hadn't been alive in a long time. No-one had cared about him like that since Milah – the thought made his heart ache. Since he actually felt a little dizzy he nodded but insisted on changing into a set of dry clothes instead of pyjamas. That way when she came to get him after the storm started again, he would be ready to head out on deck. With a heavy sigh he lay down on the bed. "You have me flat on my back – happy now, Swan?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ecstatic."

He raised one brow and winked. "Aye, one these days Swan, I'll make sure you will be."

_A/N: Wishing a week of wonderful things to all my reviewers - your reviews, thoughts and encouragement are greatly appreciated._


	15. Chapter 15 - Calling a Bluff

**Calling a Bluff**

Hook picked up the drawing of Milah as he lay on the bed. He traced the outlines of her face, her eyes and her lips gently with the tip of his hook. He had lost her and his hand to the crocodile at the same time. He thought back to earlier when the crocodile had actually apologized. He hated appearing so weak in front of him, yet surprisingly the crocodile had showed emotion as well. Despite that moment, whatever it was he could never forgive him for what he did. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain a sense of calm. He had actually let the man who took his happiness on his ship. His heart gave a sharp ache. But he did it so that Emma's on and Milah's grandson could be rescued. He took a deep breath looking at the drawing again. "I hope you can forgive me, my love," he whispered as he closed his eyes letting himself fall into a restless sleep.

Emma found herself pelted by a driving rain when she went back on deck but at least the seas had calmed a little. Everyone on deck looked miserable and waterlogged.

She nodded to Regina as she took her position at the mast again. "Thank you for helping keep David and Hook safe from the mermaids and getting them back on board."

"You are welcome, we need them both to help rescue Henry. How's Hook?" Regina asked.

"I really hope he's asleep by now."

"This can't be easy on him having Rumpelstilskin on board this ship." Regina mused.

"No, I'm sure it isn't." Emma agreed. It was obvious that Hook was still very much affected by what had happened with Milah and hadn't let go of the heartache of losing her yet.

The rain suddenly stopped, the clouds parted and a hot sun came out. The exotic scents of flowers from far away again perfumed the air. It was hard to believe that this was just the eye of the storm.

Snow came over to join her daughter.

"Emma honey, how are you feeling?'

"I'm just very worried about Henry. I know Neal would never let anyone hurt him but I don't trust Tink."

Snow frowned looking confused. "Tink?"

Emma laughed realizing how ridiculous that must have sounded. "Tinker bell aka Tamara, Neal's fiancée. She was originally working with hook to keep an eye on Neal in case Rumpel ever tried to contact him. But then she supposedly fell in love with Neal. She has an ulterior motive of wanting to steal magic. I think she killed August."

Snow looked even more puzzled. "Tinker bell took Henry? How do you know all of this?"

"Hook told me."

Snow nodded. "I see." She then continued softly. "Emma, I'm a little concerned about how close you and Hook have become."

Emma's eyes widened in alarm. "It's not what you think, nothing has happened between us. We understand each other that's all."

"I understand that but I'm just worried about you getting caught in the crossfire between Gold and Hook." Snow stated with concern in her voice.

Emma shook her head. "They are under a truce for Henry's sake, nothing is going to happen."

"When I killed Cora, I had harbored revenge in my heart for a long time, I never acted on it, and I never thought I would. But the opportunity presented itself and I couldn't - didn't pass it up. Do you really think if I couldn't resist that Hook would be able to if given the right circumstances?"

Emma knew deep inside her that given the opportunity Hook would met out his revenge, he still had too much hatred in his heart for Rumpelstiltskin. She doubted that moment she had witnessed between the two of them had changed anything permanently. "Do you think he would do something that would endanger Henry?"

Snow shook her head. "No, I don't. Nor would he hurt you on purpose. I just think this truce is very fragile and given the right circumstances it could fall apart very quickly and violently."

"Gold killed Milah on this ship. I think Hook is having a hard time having him here." Emma admitted.

Snow said sadly, "He wouldn't be human if he wasn't."

"I think if he could let go of Milah and his grief it might help him eventually put aside the drive for revenge."

"I have to say I would never have thought the man we met back in the enchanted forest would be capable of such a deep love. " Snow observed watching her daughter closely.

"Yeah. All the stabbing revenge stuff aside, I've come to realize that there is actually a good guy somewhere underneath it all."

"Are you falling in love with him?" Snow asked biting her lip.

"No! Of course not. My priority is Henry. I don't have time to be falling in love with a revenge filled broken hearted pirate." She laughed. "That's ridiculous."

"While I don't think either of you are quite ready to fall in love but Emma I think you both care about each other far more than either of you have at this point admitted." With that Snow kissed Emma on the cheek. "Love you, my beautiful daughter."

Emma had been about to argue but her mother's kiss and love squelched the argument. "Love you too….Mom."

Snow stopped dead in her tracks and she swallowed heavily. "That's the first time ever you've called me Mom."

Emma laughed, her voice choked. "You can partially thank Hook for that."

Snow gave a watery smile. "I will"

Emma went over to Charming at the helm. "Look at you, practically a pirate."

He laughed. "Did you bring me some rum?"

Emma burst out with a laugh. "I happen to know Hook has a nice stash, maybe we'll raid it later."

"You know there is a definite lure of the seas happening here being at the helm of such an incredible ship. I can understand why Hook loves it so much."

"Thank you for rescuing him."

"We need him to sail the ship through storms like the one we are currently in the eye of. Plus he rescued my little girl." He grinned at her.

She reached over and hugged him. "Not quite so little anymore but thanks… Dad."

His arms wrapped tightly around her. "Emma, I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that."

She nodded. "I guess it was about time I started." The words were barely out of her mouth when the sun disappeared and an icy wind kicked in. It wasn't bad yet but it was obvious the storm was going to start up again.

"Damn, I was hoping we'd have a longer lull. I'll get Hook; I hope he got some sleep." Emma said as she headed down.

She stood at the foot of the bed. It broke her heart seeing him dead asleep; she wished she could let him rest for longer. She noticed the drawing of Milah was on the bed again and realized he must have been looking at it before he dozed off. She picked it up and sat down on the edge of the bed. With one hand she reached over and gently shook him. "Hook, you need to wake up, the storm is starting up again."

His eyes flickered open. "Emma?'

"Yeah. Sorry I had to wake you." she whispered.

He groaned and slowly sat up. He froze when he saw that she was holding the drawing.

She looked at him. "I'm guessing this was Milah?"

"Yes." He broke eye contact with her.

"She was beautiful." Emma noted.

"Aye that she was." He held out his hand for the drawing, got up and put it away in a drawer on the night stand.

"Take your time, the ship isn't rocking yet." Emma assured him as he seemed shaken and anxious.

He turned to her suddenly, his eyes sparkling; he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We could change that. You can join me on the bed I can put my fixed hand as well as other parts of my anatomy to good use. We'll have this ship rocking in a good way in no time." He licked his bottom lip.

Her eyes narrowed. So after looking at a drawing of Milah, he was back to the innuendos. Following a hunch she decided to call him out on it.

"Okay, we have a few minutes, Hook get undressed and rock my world," she said softly and seductively.

He froze, the l_ascivious _smile dropped, he looked like a pirate caught in the headlights.

Amused she grinned. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time, strip big boy, and let's get on with it." She dropped onto his bed and stretched out, patting the spot by her side.

His blue eyes went wide and he blinked but other than that he might as well have turned into a statue.

She raised her eyebrows. "What's the problem, Hook? All talk and no action?"

She got up and went over to him putting her hands on his chest. His eyes met hers. She said gently, "You said you can read me like a book, well it goes both ways. I understand you. When you are hurt you put up a front, when you have something to hide you try distraction, when you don't want to appear vulnerable you attempt to dissuade. I know all the tricks to protect oneself … but you should know by now, you don't need to use them on me." Her eyes were sincere. He looked torn and confused.

"Emma." He said so softly she barely heard him, he glanced into her eyes with such longing it jolted her, but then he looked away again.

She grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "I know you still hurt over losing Milah, I know your heart is broken, you don't need to hide that or try to distract me from seeing it. I get it. It's okay. I told you before if you ever want to talk about her I'm a good listener." She stroked the stubble on his cheek with her thumb. "But for now are you ready to go on deck?"

He stared at her intensely with his sea blue eyes. Then murmured, "In a minute, Swan." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close just holding her in a tight embrace. Then after a pause, he confessed in a quiet voice. "I'd been with many women but I had never been in love till Milah. When she died, there were a few women but none of them mattered, my heart and soul stayed true to Milah. I… I couldn't, I can't use you the same way, you matter like no one has in a long time …but…" his voice trailed off as he sighed.

She listened quietly and stroked his back. She realized what he was saying and what he wasn't saying. Her heart swelled because he just trusted her enough to admit he felt something for her that was more than just physical but she realized he had stopped because in his heart he stayed true to Milah. He hadn't avenged her death; he wasn't ready to let her go. He wouldn't have just an empty fling with her because he had feelings for her, if he did he would be cheating on Milah with more than just his body.

"Your heart hasn't mended. It's okay. I'm glad that I matter and that I'm not just some release for you. For the record you matter to me too. I guess we both need time to let go of our pasts and build trust. I'm not ready either…" she kissed his cheek to let him know she cared and that things were okay between them. The pirate in her arms was one of the most intricate men she had ever known.

"We better head up on deck," he replied then kissed the top of her head, took her hand and with a smile that practically made her knees melt, tugged her up the stairs.

_A/N: This scenario has been wanting to come out since Paleyfest when my muse was tickled by Colin telling a reporter that Hook's heart was broken and it was difficult to mend a broken heart. _

_Thank you to all those who take the time to review as we struggle through Hook deprivation on our TV screens, I love reading your thoughts, what makes you excited, what you question and your overall enthusiasm over Hook and Emma's journey to romantic love._

_Wishing a week full of awesome things to all my reviewers._


	16. Chapter 16 - Lost Ones

**Chapter 16 – Lost Ones**

The storm hit even worse than previously. Emma clung to the rope positioning the mast. The rain and hail came down so hard she couldn't see anyone other than Regina. The ship somehow with Hook at the helm managed to surmount huge swells without tipping over.

Regina shouted to Emma. "I hope Henry is somewhere safe."

"I'm sure Neal will ensure that." As Emma said that she sent a silent plea that her son was dry and warm. Neal loved him of that she was sure but Neal had proven himself to not be very smart and unknowingly may have put himself as well as Henry in danger.

Hook focused on keeping the ship afloat. He was soaked, his hair and clothes plastered to his body. His ribs screamed every time he turned the wheel. The wind lashed the Jolly Roger and creaking sounds came for the masts, he only hoped his ship would hold together and outlast the worse of the storm.

He glanced over whenever he could in Emma's direction. He roughly made out her golden hair and noted she was safe. That was foremost the most important thing to him and no matter how wet and miserable he felt, the knowledge she was alive kept him going. The storm raged for 7 more hours until late afternoon. Bruised and battered they gathered around the captain in the sudden sunshine.

"Well done, Captain!" Charming nodded to him.

"Couldn't have done it without all of you. Let's just hope we don't encounter anymore of these. I don't know if my ship could outlast another one." Hook acknowledged.

Snow came up from the galley with some hot drinks and food. "Those little propane stoves are wonderful." She commented to Hook, who in return looked confused.

"Actually I got those when Hook was sick." Emma explained. "To make hot teas with and heat up water bottles."

"Your daughter is quite ingenious." Hook commented to Snow.

Rumpelstiltskin watched the exchange through narrowed eyes.

"I think we all deserve some well-earned rest." Emma said wearily.

"Aye, I'll be fine on deck in this brilliant weather. We have at least another two days to go before we reach land. Make yourselves comfortable in the cabins below and get some sleep." Hook ordered.

They all started to head down. Emma caught Hook's eyes as he summoned her over to him.

"Are you really going to be okay by yourself?" Emma asked concerned.

"Aye Lass, I've sailed by myself before. I just wanted to tell you to go ahead and use my quarters. You have after all slept in my bed before." He said with a wink.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you to be comfortable and my bed is the best on the ship." He smiled broadly, his eyes twinkling.

She nodded. "In that case I will. Before I get some sleep is there anything I can get you? More food, tea… a couple of bottles of rum?" She grinned.

He laughed. "No, I'll be fine. Sweet dreams, lass."

Their eyes met and Emma almost didn't turn to go but weariness overtook her and with a smile at Hook headed down.

Hours later Charming was at the wheel again, with Emma at his side. After Emma had awoken from her nap she came upstairs to send Hook to bed. Charming had gotten up around the same time as his daughter and coerced the captain to get some rest. He reluctantly went downstairs.

The seas were calm and night had fallen. Snow had brought them some food and together the family stood at the helm, under the beautiful night sky. Regina stood at the prow and with a look of concern walked towards them. "There is a rowboat heading this way."

"Is Henry on it?" Emma exclaimed and ran to look. It was hard to make anything out other than about three dark figures that looked too tall to be her son.

"I don't like the looks of this, Snow, can you get Hook?" Charming worried.

Emma stayed focused on the small boat.

"The lost ones." Hook said suddenly by her side in a strained voice.

"Who?" Emma turned towards him.

"They know we are trying to find Henry and are here to kill us." Hook turned to summon Regina and the Charmings. "You best get Gold, we are going to need everyone's help. They are here to kill us if we don't leave."

Gold came up and joined them. Together they waited till the first of the lost ones came over the side.

"Captain, it's been a long time. I had thought you had left for good." The blond lost one stated.

Hook shrugged. "Well Felix, as you can see I've come back."

"Interesting crew you have with you this time." The lost one observed looking around.

Hook didn't respond to that. "What are you doing on my ship?"

The other lost ones joined their leader on deck.

The blond smiled ominously and pointed at Rumpelstiltskin. "The dark one needs to come with us and the rest of you need to leave NOW."

Charming spoke up. "That isn't going to happen. Our grandson has been kidnapped and he's here in Neverland. We aren't leaving until we find him."

"Oh you are leaving. You can leave willingly and live, or you can die." The blond sneered, then looking at his companions jerked his head in the direction of Rumpelstiltskin. The lost ones drew staff and two of them together emitted a strange tangle of green fire that appeared to head in Rumpel's direction to encase him.

"I don't think so, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin formed a huge fireball and threw it at the two, disintegrating the green fire. The blond who lifted up his own heavy staff fired a multicolored fireball of his own. Lightening suddenly lit up the sky as the battle started.

Hook, Charming, and Emma pulled out swords; Snow grabbed her bow and arrows while Regina joined Rumpelstiltskin in using magic. Hook jumped forward striking the head lost ones arm making him drop the magical staff. He was attacked by another one which Regina zapped with a fireball. Emma tackled the head lost one using her sword to prevent him from grabbing the staff.

Charming cried out as a spike of fire hit his shoulder fired from the 3rd lost one. Snow fired off an arrow hit that lost one in the chest. Emma ran and threw a bucket of water over the part of the deck that had caught fire.

Hook took on Felix the head lost boy striking him and knocking him out. Suddenly the lightening stopped. Gasping they looked around and realized two of the lost ones were dead and the head one was unconscious.

Snow shook her head. "They are just boys."

"Aye but they have been turned and made twisted." Hook observed.

"They don't have magic but those staffs have been infused with powerful magic by 'him'." Rumpelstiltskin added.

"Him?" Charming asked frowning.

Just then the blond started to regain consciousness.

Emma dropped down and demanded. "Where is Henry?"

The blond defiantly glared up at all of them, blood trickling from his lip. "I'm not telling you anything," he growled.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed ominously. "Then you have a world of hurt coming your way, dearie." He flicked his hand and Felix cried out then gasped for air as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Stop," Snow ordered. "He's just a child, there must be another way."

"He's hardly a child; he's lived for 100's of years." Rumpelstiltskin scoffed.

"He can't be more than 16 or 17; I won't let you torture him." Snow threatened.

Rumpelstiltskin cackled with delight. "You won't let me? Let me? Dearie? How would you even think to stop me?"

"Maybe I will help her." Regina spoke up. "I want to find Henry at all costs but Snow is right, he's just a kid. Let's try some alternatives before we resort to pain."

Felix suddenly gave an agonizing scream, startling them all. "No! No please don't. I won't betray you Pan, don't please." The blond one pleaded then curled up on his side sobbing and begging.

They all looked around but there was no one in sight. He seemed to be talking to someone invisible or telepathically. A strange sound suddenly filled the air, like fabric being torn. Agonized, the blond hoarsely cried out again.

"What's happening?" Emma wondered looking around trying to pinpoint the sound.

On a hunch, Hook moved closer and held a lantern over the lost one. "His shadow is being ripped from his body and it looks like it hurts."

The lost ones hands clutched the deck of the ship in agony, panting from the pain. They all noticed in the light of hook's lantern the lost one's shadow separating from his head, then his chest. Tears streamed down the youth's face as Snow moved down to him pulling him into a sitting position and holding him her arms. "Can you do anything to stop this?" she looked up at Regina.

"I can try." She waved her hand and focused on the lost one but the shadow kept separating.

"I believe it's meant to kill him." Hook informed in a strained voice.

"I'll try a protection spell that will hopefully keep him alive even if his entire shadow separates." Regina explained.

"Here I'll help; we need him alive to help lead us to Bae and Henry." Rumpelstiltskin offered.

The two of them encased the lost one in an amber glow of light, they released it once the shadow had completed separated and disappeared from his body.

Felix had his face buried in Snow's shoulder; he was shaking and feverish but alive.

Charming was by Snow's side. "Let's get him into a bed and see what we can do."

Together they lifted him to his feet but he was barely conscious and couldn't stand. Charming lifted him over his shoulder and brought him down.

Hook looked distastefully at the bodies on his deck. "We need to dispose of these."

"Let me." Rumpelstiltskin offered and with a sneer and wave of his hand the bodies rose, went overboard and entered the water with a loud splash. A sudden frenzy was heard below.

Emma shuddered. "Now what? When the lost boy was begging he said Pan, he wasn't referring to Peter Pan by any chance was he?"

Hook looked alarmed. "Don't say his name."

"What, why not?" Emma looked confused.

Rumpelstiltskin answered. "Bad things happen to those who refer to him by his real name. Ships sink, people disappear. Here in Neverland he is referred to as HE, unless you work for him."

Emma snorted. "He? Wait a minute just before August died, he referred to Tamara, Tink as SHE." Her eyes opened wider as realization hit her. "In the fairy tales, Tinker bell was in love with P.." She stopped when Hook gave her a panicked look. "Was in love with 'him'. Neal's life is going to be in danger if Tink and 'him' are working together."

Rumpelstiltskin growled.

Hook's expression grew dark. He remembered Tink saying something about not working alone. He had later surmised she meant Baelfire but what if Emma was right it was 'he' she was referring to. But it made no sense she wanted magic. He had plenty of it. He took a deep breath. "Regina, now that morning is upon us and it's unlikely we will get anymore unwanted visitors can you stay on deck and keep an eye on everything, I just want to go down for a moment." Hook asked.

"Of course." She agreed.

"I'll help her. " Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

Hook's gaze darkened again and he gave a curt nod.

Emma and Hook entered the room that Charming and Snow had taken the lost one too. Snow was putting cold cloths on the blond's forehead. He seemed more coherent but still wracked with pain, he held Snow's hand tightly.

Hook bent down and whispered. "Where is HE?"

The teen refused to look at him. Hook grabbed his chin forcing him. "If it hadn't been for us he would have killed you. You understand that right?"

The teen swallowed and said hoarsely. "He's my family!"

"One of his shadows stole you from your family to do his nefarious deeds; surely you remember having your own family long ago?" Hook growled.

The lost one took a shaky breath.

"He stole you from your real family and now after years of service to him, he would have ended your life without a second thought." Hook stated quietly.

The boy's eyes widened. "My brothers and I are family."

"Your brothers died on the attack you waged on us and are food for the mermaids now. We are all you've got." Hook said more gently.

The blond's eyes welled with tears as he shook his head. "Then kill me so I can join them." He demanded in a breaking voice.

Hooks' hand dropped from Felix's chin to his shoulder. "We aren't like 'him'; we just want to find the boy that Tink stole. We won't kill you but we need your help to rescue him and bring him home. You will be safe on my ship. Give us a chance."

Hopelessness and confusion overwhelmed the lost one as his hand came up to cover his face. The other still firmly clasped Snow's hand.

"Shhhh, it going to be ok. Hook is right, give us a chance and trust us. If you help us I can promise you, you will be part of a family again, we'll make sure of it when we all get back to Storybrooke." Snow consoled him, stroking his forehead. But Felix stayed quiet and after a while the pain and exhaustion put him to sleep.

"Rumpelstiltskin or Regina could force him." Emma threw the idea out.

Snow shook her head. "I can't help but think you could have ended up here and been just like them. We had to abandon you to save your life; these lost ones were all stolen and brought here. You all were ripped from your families by circumstances not of your own doing."

Hook quietly sat back on an empty bunk thinking of his mother and governess's deaths and how he had run from his father. If he had been stolen in the years before finding his uncle and brought to Neverland, he wouldn't have cared; he would have already lost everything.

He spoke up addressing Snow. "Milady, you seem to have the best chance of making him trust us. After all this, he's still clutching your hand. Maybe you remind him of his lost mother. Swan, I suggest we give this at least another day before we reach the island before resorting to more drastic measures. We may have won his trust by then and convinced him to tell us what we need to know."

Emma was suddenly reminded of when Hook saved Aurora's heart and he had scoffed at her comment of having a 'soft spot'. She smiled slightly, he really did have a soft spot and it made her like him even more.

Snow smiled at Hook. "I will keep trying." Charming nodded approvingly.

Hook glanced at Emma startled to see a warm smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat momentarily.

"Hook, get some rest. I'll wake you in a few hours." Emma insisted.

Hook was about to argue until he saw the determination in Emma's eyes echoed in her parents as well. He knew when to concede. He did a mock bow and headed to his quarters.

The day went by without any further disturbances and everyone was relieved to rest a little after all the excitement of the last few days. By early evening Emma went and woke up Hook who finally had managed to get some much needed sleep. She handed him a mug of coffee and sat on the bed beside him.

"Don't worry, Emma. We'll find him." He assured her sipping the hot coffee.

She nodded her blond locks falling as she stared at the floor. He fought the urge to take her in his arms. He hoped if she needed him, she would turn to him on her own.

"Lass, shall we go back up and ensure our crew is performing well?" he suggested.

Emma nodded again.

Hours later after filling in Regina and Rumpelstiltskin on the lost ones condition. Hook took over at the helm again. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin went downstairs to get some food. Time seemed to have flown by as a glorious sunset bathed the ship in an orange pink glow.

"Wow!" Emma whispered close to him.

He held out his arm so she could come in front of him, standing between him and the wheel. They stood transfixed together watching the flaming ball of fire sink below the horizon. Emma gasped when suddenly just above the setting sun a thin streak of bright green appeared for seconds just before the sun disappeared into the ocean. "Did you see that?"

Hook had the oddest expression on his face.

"Hook?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his daydream and looked into her eyes.

"Aye lass." He said very quietly.

She frowned. "What was that?"

"The green flash. It's a phenomenon that occurs very rarely. In all the years on my ship Milah always wanted to experience one with me but it never happened." He smiled softly at her.

Emma smiled back. "Maybe it was a message from her spirit." She turned back to stare out at the waters.

He nodded up to the sky. "Aye maybe it was." Then he leaned closer into Emma and whispered. "Legend claims that whoever has seen the _green flash_ will never again err in matters of the heart."

_A/N: Wipes sweat off brow – that was a long one my muse didn't want to stop. Thank you for all those juicy tasty reviews. Hope you are enjoying the journey so far – Neverland is getting closer ._

_Reviews?_


	17. Chapter 17- Starry Night

**Chapter 17 – Starry Night**

"_I can resist anything except temptation._" Oscar Wilde

"Come Swan, take a turn at the helm," Hook whispered in her ear.

She smirked at him. "Okay, don't mind if I do." She put her hands on the giant wheel, letting the wind blow her hair. She lifted her nose to the scent of the sea and again those exotic flowers. There was something magical surreal almost being at the helm of such a huge ship.

"Look at you, Pirate Swan," Hook purred in her ear.

She laughed and remembered back to the beanstalk when he told her she would make one hell of a pirate.

Standing close behind her, he taught her port and starboard. Regina came on deck with Snow. "Why don't you two get something to eat. We left out some bread and cheese and grapes in the galley." Regina informed them.

"How's our captive?" Hook questioned.

"Still asleep. Charming's with him." Snow revealed. She looked at Hook. "Don't worry I'll take over at the helm for a bit, it looks to be smooth sailing."

"Aye, the horizon looks good at the moment," he agreed. "Well Swan, should we get some sustenance?"

She nodded and headed down. Hook stopped by to check on the lost one and Emma followed him in. Charming looked up when they entered.

"Hey mate, why don't you go and join your lovely wife for a bit. We'll keep on eye on him while we eat," Hook offered.

The prince nodded, hugging Emma on the way out.

"You stay with him, I'll get us some food." Emma suggested.

"Bring a cup of broth with you, luv. I think our lost one should drink something when he wakes up or he'll start getting dehydrated," Hook suggested.

When Emma came back with a plate of food and the cup, she heard Hook talking and realized Felix must be awake. She paused at the doorway silently observing.

"Look I understand. When I was a young lad I was in a bad situation, I lost everyone I cared about and I ran away. I was alone and had to fend for myself for quite awhile. I've done it for most of my life." He wrung out a cloth and placed it on the teen's forehead. "Despite the circumstances, consider yourself rescued. This is a path to a better life for yourself."

The blond sneered. "How exactly do you plan on leaving Neverland without his assistance?"

"We haven't figured that part out yet but hopefully the same way I did last time," Hook surmised. "Can't you find it in your heart to help us find the boy who was taken. So unlike what happened to you and I, he can be reunited with his family?"

Emma had always recognized that sense of abandonment that she and Hook shared. His words confirmed what had happened to him. It was the same thing that had connected her and Neal in the first place but Neal seemed to have no problem doing some abandoning of his own. Her heart gave a funny jump at Hook's words as he tried to convince the blond to help them find Henry.

She stepped inside and put the food on the small nightstand as she sat down near the bed. "I'm Emma, and Henry is my son. I would do anything to bring him home as I'm sure your mother would have done if she had been able to find you."

The lost one peered at her through his long disheveled golden hair. She could see a combination of suspicion and fear shining from his blue/gray eyes. He didn't respond.

"Come on lad, let me help you sit up so you can drink some broth. You don't want to get sick from dehydration." Hook slipped his hooked arm under him and helped him up then sat beside him on the bunk to keep him steady. He reached over to Emma for the cup of broth then held it to the teen's mouth. At first he hesitated then throwing a look at Hook as if to assess him he finally took a sip, then thirstily downed the entire cup.

"There's a good lad, this will help you feel better and get your strength back. How's the pain?"

The teen responded hoarsely. "Still bad."

"I've got some Tylenol. Do you think it would be safe to give him a couple?" Emma asked Hook.

"Are they the little red pills you gave me when I was concussed?" Hook frowned.

Emma couldn't help but grin at his choice of words. "Yes, they helped the pain go away."

"Aye they did. It's worth a try."

He then turned his attention back to the teen. "How does not having a shadow affect one?"

Emma pulled the small bottle out of her jacket pocket and took out two pills. She wondered if her magic could somehow help take away the pain but with so much dark magic at work she was afraid to try. She handed the pills to Hook.

"Not many survive. He uses the shadows as protection. They do his bidding. The body they belonged to, can no longer go out in the sunlight, without the shadow's protection..." his voice caught and he took a deep breath. "They burn up."

Both Emma and Hook saw the terror in his eyes.

"Well then lad, we'll keep you safe below deck during the daylight," Hook assured him.

"Is there a way to get the shadow back?" Emma asked softly.

The boy's eyes finally came up to meet hers again. "I don't know – I don't think so."

Hook helped him take the medication then lie down again. "Will you help us lad?"

Felix looked at them fear again evident in his eyes.

Hook said softly. "Is there really anything worse he can do to you than what he's already done?"

The blond shook his head, tears dripping down his face again. Hook put his hand on his shoulder to console him as the teen calmed down and drifted into sleep. "I'm sorry Emma. I tried. Hopefully he'll come around."

The look on Emma's face pierced Hook's heart. If he didn't know better he could almost see love shining from her eyes. "Emma?" he questioned in a shaky voice.

She shook her head quickly and the look was gone. She quietly said, "Let's head back on deck." For a moment seeing Hook being so gentle and kind to the lost one, Emma allowed herself a moment of imagining him in her life and as a step dad to Henry. She couldn't allow herself to be so vulnerable and indulge in fantasies.

"I'll take over at the helm. You should all get some rest. We're getting closer to Neverland; we'll need our wits about us," Hook explained.

"You need rest too." She turned to him.

"I'm a pirate lass, I'm used to long hours at the helm, and you and your family aren't." He said convincingly.

They stared at each other for a moment. Emma wanted nothing more than to sink against Hook and feel his arms around her.

"There you are…how's Felix?" Snow asked.

Emma turned quickly. "Still not saying much but I think Hook might have gotten through to him a bit. He's back to sleep again."

Snow nodded looking between the two of them. "Emma, you should get some rest. Why don't you come lie down?"

"I was just suggesting the same thing." Hook volunteered. "Sweet dreams, ladies." He headed up the stairs and took over the steering from Charming.

Despite disapproving looks from her parents, Emma went into the Captain's quarters. They didn't know that she had previously slept in Hook's bed while taking care of him. They chose to sleep in the room with Felix to keep an eye on him. Emma fell asleep much quicker than she would have expected.

Hook loved being at the helm at night. Despite all the terrors of Neverland, it also offered many wonders, one of them being the night sky. This world offered a clear sight of galaxies and milky ways; millions of stars brightly twinkled overhead. Hours later the sea was calm aside from the occasional fish or mermaid breaching the water. He was so lost in thought watching the calm lull of the waves that he hadn't heard anyone coming up behind him until they touched his back. He jumped, startled.

"Sorry. I just woke up and thought I come up and check to make sure everything was all right. Do you need a break?" Emma asked. She couldn't help but notice how he was bathed in a silvery blue glow. He looked pale in the light and for a moment she thought he almost looked like a vampire, until he smiled at her. Emma's golden hair sparkled under the stars like a silvery mantel.

His eyes shone in the darkness. "Aye Swan, why don't you help me steer?"

She moved up to the wheel and he moved close behind her. Whispering into her ear he explained. "See that large star up there? Well two actually but the one we will want tomorrow night is the second one to the right. We will sail towards it straight until morning."

Emma felt a little breathless having him so close. "And that will bring us to Neverland?"

"Aye and hopefully right to Henry."

The light breeze made her golden hair tickle his face as he leant close to her inhaling the faint scent of cinnamon that always wafted around her.

She leaned back against him wanting the comfort of his warmth. Sensing her needs, his arms came around her and his cheek rested against the side of her head.

"It will be all right, Emma, we'll find him." He quietly assured her. She turned in his arms. His hand came up to stroke her hair and softly kissed her forehead. She sighed and moved against his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Emma pulled back slightly and looked at him. He had that longing look on his face again. She reached up and softly kissed him. He slowly kissed her back savoring her lips and cherishing the moment. They both stopped simultaneously, hearts beating wildly, breathing quickened. Hook dropped his forehead down on hers. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. They just stood still taking comfort in each other under the starlight.

_A/N: wth - seriously ouat guys? The man Emma truly loves ? "Aside from family feuds and seasickness, there will also be time for a bit of romance, like some development in the love triangle between Emma, Hook and Bae. "It's fun for us to have Emma on that ship with someone as handsome as Hook thinking the person she truly loves is dead, while he's trying to get back to her," Kitsis teases."_

_Guys seriously what are you doing to my kick ass heroine who had brains and would never revert back to her teenage self and truly love a man 'who was afraid to look for her". Would Emma have been 'afraid' to look for him if the situation had been reversed? I seriously hope they don't dumb her down that much and if they do it's for a short time and she reclaims her braincells and self esteem quickly. Still believe Hook/Emma are on a journey and Emma's lapse in judgement re: Neal is only a hiccup on the road._

_Thanking all you lovely reviewers in advance and wishing you a week of warm sunny days, and sparkly starry nights._


	18. Chapter 18 - Comfort

**Chapter 18 – Comfort**

_As I write the final bit of this chapter the song "feel this moment' is playing. Anyone else immediately think of Hook and Emma when the lyrics play "she reads books especially about red rooms and tie ups, I got her hooked."_

Emma went back to bed near morning. Despite feeling safe and secure at the helm with Hook's arms around her, her thoughts never strayed far from Henry. What was happening to him? Was he safe? Why was he brought here? She lay awake for hours; wiping away tears that periodically welled up and spilled over. One minute she was optimistic everything would be okay, then the next she envisioned losing him forever. Ever since Henry was taken she hadn't felt well. Tired, tense and worried all the time. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and closed her eyes willing herself to get some rest.

Throughout the next day, Charming, Emma, Snow and Hook quietly took turns steering so they could all get some rest. Later as night fell again she and Hook fell into their routine of steering together. Suddenly Emma felt Hook stiffen. She turned to look at him to discover his steely gaze focused on the right side of the ship. She followed his gaze to find Rumpelstiltskin on deck.

"What are you doing up here?" Hook growled.

"I needed some air." Rumpelstitlskin stated coldly eyeing the close proximity that Hook and Emma stood within each other. Emma put a calming hand on Hook's arm but his eyes were blazing blue fire.

"You need to go back below." Hook ordered pulling away from Emma's hand to move closer.

Emma's heart sped up as she hurried between them.

"I believe I am going to stay put." The dark one challenged.

Emma's temper flared. "Enough Gold! Hook is doing us a great favour in helping to find Henry. Stop challenging him and honour our agreement – you were not to come on deck while Hook was here unless requested."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Don't fool yourself, Miss Swan yout hero's priorities aren't to rescue your son but to get close to you."

"My friendship with Hook is none of your business." Emma stated, clearly annoyed.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Friendship Miss Swan? Is that what they are calling it these days? Isn't it referred to as a 'Hook Up' appropriate I would say. Open your eyes the pirate isn't ready to move on in any meaningful way – you are just a distraction to him. Right Dearie?" He asked looking directly at Hook as he moved along the deck.

"Get off the deck or I swear you will walk the plank." Hook said hoarsely.

"Make me. " Rumpelstiltskin challenged.

Emma suddenly realized that Gold grinning like a madman was most likely standing on the exact spot he had killed Milah.

"Go down below. Now." Emma demanded, eyes flashing.

"No reason to get upset. I'll go…for now. " Rumpelstiltskin said with a bow and again disappeared below deck.

Hook was breathing hard and stood transfixed staring at the spot then he slowly walked over to where Gold had stood, knelt down and placed his hand on the wooden planks.

Emma walked over to him. "Are you okay?" she softly asked as she knelt down beside him.

"You know he had actually apologized for killing her and then he does something like this." He said in a strained voice. "I knew he wasn't sincere." He stared at her coldly, "I should never have let you talk me into letting him on my ship. I knew he wouldn't honour any agreements. He is taking delight in goading me, he is still the same demon."

Emma hated the pain in his eyes. "Look I know what this is costing you but Henry needs all the help he can get."

His black hair fell down over his forehead as his gaze dropped from hers back down to the deck. He looked so lost. She hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Since it happened, I threw all my focus on revenge." He stated as his hand slowly caressed the wood of the deck.

"I'm sorry, what can I do?" Emma whispered.

His hand stilled as his eyes met hers. "Keep him away from me." He growled then got to his feet. Emma stood up at the same time and watched as he went back to the helm.

She had an urge to go below and smack Gold but decided instead to go down to Hook's room. She grabbed a bottle of rum, opened it and then went back on deck. She handed the open bottle to Hook. His eyes widened in surprise and with a small grin he grabbed it and took a gulp.

"Ah, that hits the spot." He proclaimed. "Rum is a pirate's best friend."

"That's great, now pass it back." Emma demanded.

"Oooch such a demanding lass." He grinned. "You remind me of …" His grin dropped and he didn't finish the sentence.

She endeavoured to continue to encourage him to talk.

"So Milah loved run?" she assumed.

He glared at her briefly knowing what she was up to. Then he stared out to sea. "Aye, she did."

Curiosity nagged at her. She knew she was treading on fragile ground. "What else did you have in common with her?"

She could see his shoulders stiffen. He took a deep breath, released it and his shoulders relaxed again.

He spoke in a soft voice as if cherishing every word he spoke about her. "She loved adventure, the sea." He waved his hand over the ship and over the sea in front of them. "She loved this ship. Like me she loved a challenge. She loved seeing all the beautiful places our world offered. She was beautiful and brave and she…" His voice cracked and he stopped. He gripped the wheel harder his face tight with strain. A minute or so later he continued. "She saved my life." His voice grew hoarse. "The crocodile found me and wanted to kill me in a duel at dawn. I told her to stay safely on the ship and sail away but she followed me and just as he was ripping out my heart she stopped him to strike a deal. She was brave but foolish, like me her emotion got in the way. She told him she never loved him and he ripped her heart out for it."

His eyes landed on the spot on the deck again.

Emma leaned close and put her hand over his on the wheel. "I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat. "It was a long time ago."

She squeezed his hand. "You still miss her."

He took a deep breath making eye contact with her. "Aye, she was the only person who truly loved me in a very long time and there hasn't been anyone since."

"There will be again." She whispered.

He pulled his hand out from under hers to run his fingers through her long hair, pausing briefly to slightly caress the side of her face. "Hope is an extremely fleeting thing."

A sudden cough behind them made them both turn. Felix the lost one had come up the stairs huddled in a blanket. Emma could see that he was shaking.

Hook spoke up. "Felix, what are you doing on deck? Do Snow and Charming know you are here?"

He shook his head. "They are asleep. I came to see her." He jerked his head at Emma.

"Why, what is it? Can you tell me where Henry is?" Her heart sped up in the hopes that she would receive some news.

He stared at her for a moment and Emma realized his eyes were clouded with pain.

"Do you want another pain killer? Did the last one work."

He nodded and croaked out a hoarse, "please."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bottle taking two pills out. Then she filled a cup of water from one of the water barrels on deck and handed both to him. With shaking hands he eagerly swallowed the pills. "Thank you."

She guided him to sit. Emma hesitantly put her arm around him. Unlike her mother she wasn't as adept as offering comfort. She could tell the lost one like herself also had a hard time accepting it. She slowly rubbed his back as she did with Henry when he was upset.

"Can I stay on deck for awhile?" he asked.

Hook was quietly watching them, and answered. "Of course lad." He went over to one of the deck boxes and pulled out a few thick blankets and pillows. He shook them out and handed them to Emma. "You should get some rest as well, Swan."

She wrapped the blanket around the teen who put the pillow against the mast and rested his head on it. She could tell he wasn't ready to talk. Still far too traumatized over what had happened to him and still far too wary to trust them.

"Are you hunry at all? I could fix a snack, some cheese, grapes, bread or broth?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "They gave me food below."

"Okay then let us know if you want anything."

She wrapped herself in the other blanket Hook had given her and settled down closer to the helm. "You'll wake me once we get closer to the island?" she asked Hook.

"Yes love. Just close your eyes and I'll wake you when its time to steer."

She curled up in the blanket and put her head on the pillow. It seemed like minutes later that someone was lightly shaking her.

"Come on sweetheart wake up, the second star to the right has appeared. I thought you might like to take over the steering." Hook murmured quietly.

"I wasn't sleeping." She proclaimed.

He looked amused. "I heard you snoring."

"I don't snore." She stated vehemently.

He laughed lightly. "Ooooch I'm sorry then. I heard you purring, like a well sated cat." He teased.

She threw him a disgruntled look and sleepily cast off the blanket. The sky was still dark, she went to the wheel and spotted the second star to the right he had shown her the night previously.

She put her hands on the wheel and gently steered it in the direction of the star.

"Good girl. Now we sail straight until morning." Hook proclaimed.

They suddenly heard a splash to the right side of the boat. Both turned to look and realized that the lost one was gone.

Hook uttered a "Bloody hell" and immediately ran to the side. He threw over a rope and dove down into the water.

Emma gasped and ran to the side. Hook had the struggling lost one in his grasp and quickly hauled himself and the teen up on the rope. Emma helped bring them up.

The lost one struggled hysterically. "Let me go, let the mermaids kill me. I'm as good as dead anyway!"

Hook slapped him lightly and shook him hard. "Stop this nonsense. I didn't just jump in to save your scrawny bones because I enjoy swimming with the mermaids! You have a choice here and that is to save Henry. If you are so desperate to die I will gladly accomplish that task for you with my hook!" Hook growled fiercely.

Emma wasn't sure what to do. Her heart had beat frantically when Hook jumped overboard. She was terrified she would lose him to the mermaids but he accomplished his rescue mission so fast none of them had time to even approach.

"Do it." Felix gasped.

Hook looked menacingly.

Emma dropped down to both. "Stop!"

The lost one started sobbing into his hands. Hook still looked murderous.

"Go calm down. It will be okay. Take my blanket and dry off with it." She calmly ordered the furious pirate.

He nodded. He stood up, got the blanket and went to the helm quietly watching them.

She sat in front of the teen, until the worse of the meltdown was over. She then followed her gut, moved closer and pulled him into her arms. He didn't resist and curled into her. She patted the soaked blond hair. "I don't want to offer false hope but there is a slight chance that the magic people posses on this boat may at some point be able to reclaim your shadow for you." He gasped and pulled back looking at her tearfully. Then with a look of shame, stared at the deck.

"I think your son is in the camp on the east shore of the island."

"Will you help guide us there?" she asked softly.

He nodded.

"Why are you telling me now." She asked.

He glanced up at her hesitantly. "He risked his life to save me, he could have just let me die. You and your parent's have tried to help me. I just needed to know I could trust you."

"Okay…you can." She assured him as he wiped his face.

"Can I get help you back downstairs as its getting lighter?" she offered.

He shakily got to his feet.

"No more trying to jump off the deck or any other ways of doing yourself in?" she asked him.

"Not until I know for sure that nothing will make me normal again." He said sombrely.

"There is always hope." She assured him.

After Emma helped him down below and put him in her father's care she came back up to stand by Hook.

"You were great with him." He observed.

"Only because you were able to save him. You almost gave me a heart attack when you jumped over board."

He grinned. "Did you think I would be mermaid food?"

"Pretty much." She confirmed.

"And you would have cared?" he asked with another grin.

"Shut up." She snarled at him slapping him lightly on the arm, making him laugh.

"Now stop hogging the wheel. I want to steer." She stated pushing him out of the way.

As the sky lightened, a long lush island appeared in front of them. The smell of exotic flowers grew stronger. The island looked like a tropical paradise unequalled by anything earth had to offer. Pure crystal white beaches that sparkled like diamonds covered the entire coast. The one time Emma had seen anything that even came close was on Siesta Key in Florida, she and Neal had spend a day there once. Strange colourful birds flew through the air. Strange large water creatures jumped the waves in front of them. Hook moved close to her and lightly put his hands over hers on the wheel. She could tell he was very tense.

He warned. "Don't be fooled by its magic and beauty. It is an extremely dangerous place full of potentially fatal perils. Kraken lurk in the waters surrounding the island."

A shiver went up Emma's spine.

_A/N: Sorry for the delay my lovely readers. My dad is seriously ill and has been in the hospital with various tests. Not looking too good at the moment. More tests next week, which will likely again delay the next chapter. I love writing this story though; it is a much-needed distraction to another world with characters I love to play with – very therapeutic._

_Hope you enjoy this one and I send all my reviewers heartfelt thanks._


	19. Chapter 19 - Torment

**Chapter 19 - Torment**

"We will have to anchor here and make our way physically to the east shore as it is not safe there because of hidden rocks and rip tides. Swan, could you please get everyone on deck – we will need their help as we get closer." Hook explained.

"Even Gold?" Emma asked.

His eyes narrowed and shone like ice but he nodded.

They all took their positions on the ship as the island grew closer. Emerald mountains reached toward the skies and with the rising sun the entire island seemed to be bathed in an amber pink glow.

Snow suddenly gasped as on the port side an enormous purple colored tentacle rose out of the water. Hook steered sharply in the opposite direction and the huge ship responded with amazing agility and speed. The tentacle then sank beneath the waves and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was a naturally deep harbour and Hook had obviously been there before as he expertly brought in the ship and anchored it very close to shore by a natural rock cliff that had steps chiselled into it.

"Let's go." Emma was eager to start searching for her son but Hook held her back.

"We need Felix and it's sunny." He reminded her.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Regina mused. She turned and went downstairs returning a few moments later with a hesistant and wary teen. He stood still in the shade just below the deck.

The dark haired witch softly assured him. "It's okay; I promise the spell I performed will protect you from the sun." He looked terrified as he slowly held his hand towards the sunlight but then pulled it back before it touched.

"Regina, are you positive this will protect him?" Snow asked.

"He can help us find Henry; of course my spell is foolproof." She responded with irritation in her voice. "I've coated every cell on his body to deflect the sun, he will be fine till nightfall and tomorrow morning I'll do it again."

"Felix, come on, take my hand." Snow went over to him reaching out to him.

The blond looked to Hook who nodded, then Felix closed his eyes and held out his shaking hand. Snow clasped it and slowly pulled him into the sun. He gasped when he opened his eyes and realized he was standing in full sunlight. "See it's okay." Snow murmured pulling him along with her.

Regina cloaked the ship as they all left.

"Everyone stay close there are many dangers in this beautiful land." Hook advised. He then glanced at Felix as he ordered, "You will warn us, when you know of any."

The young blond responded with an "Aye, captain" which made the pirate smile.

Lush vegetation blanketed the trails and every so often strange sounds of what appeared to be coming from large brilliant turquoise coloured birds. After two hours of trekking they stopped to eat some food Charming had thought to bring along. They shared the apple slices, cheese and bread and drank the bottled water. Only Felix didn't eat anything. He looked worried and nervously glanced around his surroundings. Snow suddenly put her hand on his forehead. "You are still feverish." She wet a cloth down with the cool water and after getting him to lean against the tree she laid the cloth on his forehead.

"What are you afraid of?" she whispered to him.

"Those who still serve him will see I no longer have a shadow and know I should be dead." He admitted.

"Are you in danger from them?" Snow asked.

"They will kill me." He stated.

Snow hugged him "We won't let that happen."

"Maybe I want it to happen." He responded hoarsely.

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "You listen to me young man, I won' hear of talk like that. We'll find a way to get your shadow back and then will take you out of this cursed world and bring you home with us. Understand!" her blue eyes flashed.

He looked at her puzzled. "I've spent hundreds of years doing bad things for him. I would have killed all of you. Why would you help me?' he asked desperately.

"Because you were stolen away from your family because you haven't had love in a long time, because you were under the influence of a bad man and because for all intents and purposes you are still a child."

His gray blue eyes narrowed. "I'm hardly a child."

She smiled at him noting his thin face, the dishevelled gold locks, and the uncertainty in his eyes. "You may be tall and you may have done some horrible things but in here…" She placed her hand on his chest. "You have never grown up."

He took a shaky breath, his eyes meeting hers, his grin lopsided as he shakily asked, "so you think there is still hope for me?'

Her hand stroked the side of his face through the tangle of gold. "Yes, the fact you are helping us to find Henry is proof.

He took a deep breath and choked back the lump in his throat.

Snow whispered seeing his distress. "It will all be okay, I promise, you are part of this team now."

He sniffed and nodded.

They rested for awhile and then started the trek east again.

"Stop!" Felix suddenly called out. "The trees coming up ahead, they are dangerous."

"Those trees with those strange tissue shaped white flowers?" Emma asked squinting to see them.

"They are ghost trees, they enlarge and try to grab you – I saw someone once get grabbed and when the folds unfolded all that was left of him was a skeleton." Felix explained.

They warily looked at the dark grove ahead that lay in the shadow of the mountain.

Hook pulled out his sword as did Emma and Charming. Snow held her bow ready-Rumpelstiltskin and Regina held their hands ready to form fireballs.

Hook glanced at Felix. "Here lad" and handed him a 2nd sword he had apparently brought.

"Are you crazy? He'll stab us in the back before he helps us." Rumpelstiltskin snarled.

"He is already helping us and he need to be able to defend himself.' Snow stated angrily.'

"Gold-Rumpelstiltskin calm down. We are in this together and we need to depend on each other." Charming informed him.

The dark one looked furious and glared at the Lost One who glared back at him defiantly.

"Felix, is there a way around?' Hook asked.

"No, there is a cliff down to the sea on one side and rocks up to the mountain on the other. There is a path through but it's overgrown and the trees overhang it." The blond teen explained.

They proceeded forward with Hook and Charming and Regina in the lead. The rest followed with Gold bringing up the rear. Suddenly one of the trees swooped down and the tissue shaped blossom enlarged itself into a white floating ghostly shape with glowing red yes, it opened its folds and tried to grab Emma. She lifted her sword but Hook was faster cutting it in half and he pulled her close.

Panting from the effort he asked "Are you okay?' His eyes were wide with fear. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck and whispered "thank you" in his ear. He closed his eyes for a moment and held her close.

Charming clearing his throat brought them back to reality. Emma saw the shocked expression on her parent's faces and an amused one on Regina's. Felix was staring off into the trees to avoid looking at them and Gold's eyes reflected a flash of anger - there one moment and gone the next.

"Can we keep moving so another of these things doesn't get grabby?" Regina suggested.

They moved forward when suddenly more of the tissue blossoms transformed and ghosts came at them. Swords slashed and fireballs flew loose as haunting screams filled the air.

One of the dark ones fireballs combined with Regina's and took one entire tree down. A strange smell of burning meat filled the air and they all felt dizzy and nauseated from the fumes of the burning tree.

Apparently seeing one of their own destroyed worked as a deterrent to the other trees, no more ghostly apparitions transformed from the blossoms.

They stumbled into a clearing where the clean air helped clear away the dizziness.

Felix fell to the ground doubled overs. Regina noticed first and knelt down beside him. "What's wrong?" He was breathing so hard and fast she thought he would hyperventilate. ""Slow down, you're safe now, take some deep breaths."

He tearfully looked up, "I never knew before when I had my own shadow but now I could see…." He stopped to take a shaky breath. "These ghosts were once people whose shadows had been removed and who were dead."

Regina paled. "You mean what was left of their essence is those white fluttering things in the tree?"

He gasped. "Yes."

Regina shuddered and closed her eyes for a moment as the memory of the smell of burning meat washed over her. She whispered. "OMG." Despite her shock her attention went back to the boy in front of her as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Snow spotted Felix and Regina on the ground. Her first instinct was to go over but seeing Regina being kind stopped her. Those moments were rare and the lost one needed all the help he could get, it couldn't hurt having Regina in his corner.

"We will find a way to make you whole again." Regina quietly assured him. "You won't end up like that. Maybe we can even find a way to free them from whatever wretched spell they've been cursed with. Come on, let's keep going." She stood and held her hand out to him. He took it and came to his feet. As Regina walked away Snow and Charming went to his side. Charming asked. "Are you alright?"

Felix responded with a despondent "yeah."

They passed through a few miles of flatter land dotted with a multidue of red yellow and blue flowers. The aroma was intoxicating and Emma realized the smell of the exotic flowers she had smelled on the ship and that seemed to surround the island came from these flowers. The blue ones were especially appealing. She realized they matched Hook's eyes, she bent down to look closer at one when suddenly Felix's arm shot out and grabbed her. "Be careful, they bite."

Emma scowled. "Seriously flowers here bite?"

Felix grinned. "Like piranhas.'

As Emma peered closer she saw tiny serrated teeth deep in the flowers blossom, as she stared she could have sworn the opening of the blossom widened in a grin.

Felix explained. "They don't cause a lot of damage but it stings for a day or so."

Emma swore softly. "Crazy place." Then she looked at Felix. "Thanks."

He mumbled. "I owed you one."

Hours later as the night started moving in, Charming suggested they set up camp but the lost one spoke up, "Not here, we should get past the mermaids lagoon first."

"Aye, so there is another one nearby? I know of one on the south shore, those are especially dangerous places." Hook agreed. "As we head past it cover your ears as the siren song of the mermaids can lure anyone to their demise."

Snow's eyes suddenly widened. "Is that …a unicorn?' Slightly off the left of them near a grove of trees stood a very pale golden, almost white shimmering dainty unicorn.

Hook froze and then he softly murmured, "Luna?"

The beautiful animal's ears perked up and she slowly made her way over to the pirate.

"Hook." Felix said nervously. "They're dangerous.'

"Shhh, it's okay, we're friends." Hook assured him. Out of his pants pocket he took a sugar cube and Luna nickered appreciatively. As she came to stand in front of Hook she lowered her head carefully so not to stab him with her horn. Hook fed her the sugar cube while with his hook he gently scratched the unicorn between her ears. Luna snorted in contentment. "It's been a long time, my beauty; I was hoping you were still alive.

Suddenly out of the trees to their right an angry squeal came and a pure black unicorn bigger and more muscular with a silver mane and tail raced towards them. Luna snorted angrily turned and rising up on her dainty hind legs batted the black male over the head with her hooves. He stopped in his tracks peering at her startled through his silvery mane. She nickered and touched noses with him. He pawed the ground looking at the intruders but Luna snorted in his ear softly and he calmed.

"Ah my feisty lass, you found yourself a worthy mate." Hook smiled. "I think I'll call him Tesoro.'

She nickered, bobbed her head at him then with a toss of her mane galloped off with her ebony partner.

"That was impressive." Felix stated, Cleary awed by the pirate's bond with a unicorn.

Hook turned to see all the startled faces, cocked one eyebrow and with a smile said. "Shall we continue our journey?" His twinkling eyes landed on Emma who nodded her head and smiled back, clearly amazed by the scene that had just taken place.

They rounded a corner by a cliff which took them down to a sparkling white expanse of beach.

In the distance they heard voices so clear and sweet one would think angels were singing. Regina waved her hands over them all. "This is a charm to eliminate the siren's song. We will still be able to hear each other but not them."

Emma glanced at Gold to her right and wondered why he had a smirk on his face. She glanced over at Hook at the horrifying moment when he breathlessly said "Milah" and raced towards the lagoon.

Emma screamed "Hook!' as Charming ran after him.

Hook saw Milah standing waist deep in the water she smiled at him, her dark wavy hair dipped in the water, her blue eyes beckoned. Before he could step foot in the water to reach her something grabbed him around the waist and hauled him back

Charming wrapped his arms around the pirate's waist and tackled him to the ground.

Hook yelled frantically. "Let me go, it's Milah." He looked out the lagoon and she waved for him to join her. He raised his hook to make whoever was holding him let him go when suddenly he was slapped hard. Charming grabbed him by the shoulders, shook him and shouted, "Snap out of it, Mate she's not there, she's dead! You are hallucinating!"

Emma grabbed his hook and removed it before he could sink it into her father. Hook's blue eyes were wild and unfocused he kept looking out that the lagoon while struggling frantically. She grabbed his face in her hands. "Hook! Focus please; she isn't there, look at me."

But Hook was as if possessed he continued to struggle as Charming held on to him. He was breathing hard as tears slowly dripped own his face. He begged brokenly, "Milah. Let me go. I'll do anything you want."

Emma stroked his hair and face. "Hook, she not there. She's been gone for a long time."

"NO!" He gasped, "she's right there I can see her." He tried one more time to tear himself loose from the prince's hard grasp. He started sobbing "Let me go I can't lose her again. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Hook" Emma said in a choked voice. She pulled him into her arms and held him tightly as he cried. Seeing him suffering tore a hole in her heart. What had suddenly come over him? Suddenly she remembered the little smirk on Gold's face she turned to look at him; he had a look of shame and guilt on his face as his eyes met hers, he waved his hands and murmured something.

Suddenly Hook pulled himself out of her arms and the choking sobs quieted, he looked startled. "What happened?"

Charming let go of him but kept one hand on his back.

"You thought you saw Milah in the lagoon." Emma explained.

Tears welled in his eyes again as he stared at her. He turned to look at the waters."But i know she is gone long ago." he said choked. He coughed and tried to clear his throat.

"I think it was a spell." She said quietly as she wiped away the tears with her fingers. He calmed and stopped shaking, embarrased he couldn't seem to meet their eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever happened." he realized his hook wasn't in place. His eyes widened in horror. "Did I attack you two?"

"You were hallucinating, you didn't know what you were doing." Charming explained.

He closed his eyes taking shaky breaths. She stroked his hair with one hand and his stubbly cheek with the other.

He then realized his face was wet and wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry I... lost it like that." he said in a gravelly voice.

"It's not your fault. Let's just focus on you right now. How are you feeling?" Emma asked softly, still shaken by how close he had come to dying.

He took a deep breath realizing for the first time he was in the sand with Charming and Emma with no memory on how exactly he had gotten there. He scowled. "I'm fine; we should get out of this cursed place."

_A/N; Thank all for the continued reviews and the well wishes for my dad. The news is bad, end stage lymphoma and he's too weak for any treatment. We are frantically trying natural things. It really is hell on earth watching a loved one suffer and slowly deteriorate. _

_In between visits to my parent's house and work and everything else I somehow found the time to write, I needed to - it was like a much needed escape. Appologies for this emotional chapter, obviously with the bad news this week my emotions were on overflow and Felix and Hook bore the brunt – poor boys._


	20. Chapter 20 - Pirate Cuddles

**Chapter 20 – Pirate Cuddles**

After reclaiming his hook from Emma, Hook got to his feet along with Emma and Charming and determinedly set off on the trail past the lagoon.

Emma gave him some space knowing how shaken he was by what had transpired. Charming dropped back to walk with Snow.

Regina however strode to Hook's side. She softly asked, "Are you all right, Captain?"

He growled, "I'm fine."

He wanted nothing more than to wipe the last few moments from his and everyone else's mind.

He couldn't remember exactly what happened but finding himself wrapped around Emma weeping on her shoulder was beyond shameful. He suspected the crocodile had done something to him.

"It was him wasn't it?" He peered at Regina who kept up with his fast pace.

"I imagine so. What I don't understand is why now?" She questioned.

"He hates me and wants me to suffer for eternity." Hook stated.

"Oh he wanted more than to make you suffer. You seemed determined to go into that lagoon. What I don't get is how he undermined my spell so you would hear the mermaids sing," she said angrily.

Hook realized that Regina hadn't heard all. "He didn't break your spell, Regina; I believe he put one of his own on me," he informed her quietly.

Regina's eyes widened when she realized what must have happened and why the pirate had been so gutted. If Daniel had appeared in the lagoon, she would have reacted like Hook but because of her magic no one would have been able to hold her back and she would have died. She put her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry that must have been torturous."

Hook took a deep breath. "Id like to forget it happened."

"Of course." She assured him removing her hand. Looking at his strained expression she added, "But in order to really move on, you need to say goodbye."

His eyes grew icy and he glared at her then refocused ahead.

"I would imagine as the Captain, you never took the time or allowed yourself to express these emotions," she observed.

"I would suggest my dear, that you focus your energy on finding Henry opposed to evaluating my emotional state." His voice was clipped.

Regina couldn't help but smile at his defensiveness. "Aye, Aye Captain." She grinned. "But despite your foul mood I will offer if you ever need to talk, I am available. I did after all also lose my first love in the same way. So I can relate to the pain you hold deep inside."

Aside from his eyes dropping to the ground for a few seconds, he appeared to have no reaction.

She slowed her pace dropping back so he could be alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile Emma had Gold cornered and furiously whispered. "If you EVER do anything like that again I will throw you to the mermaids myself!"

When he didn't reply, she grabbed his arm digging her nails in.

"I heard you, Miss Swan. I assure you it won't be repeated," he said solemnly.

"Why did you do it?" She hissed.

"Because I believe you and my son are fated. And you are allowing yourself to get much too close to the pirate." The Dark One explained.

"I will never be with your son again. I don't have romantic feelings for him nor does he for me. He kidnapped Henry!" She stated.

"We have yet to find out why. You both still carry torches for each other. I predict they will reignite." He said with a smirk.

"First of all that will never happen. I can promise you. Second if you ever hurt Hook again in any way I will find a way to strip you of your powers." She promised.

His eyes narrowing were his only reaction.

She continued "You know I overheard your conversation with Hook in his cabin. You apologized for killing Milah you even reached out to him and now you put him through such an emotional hell. I don't understand you-how can you be so damn cruel!"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes flashed. "I wasn't trying to torture him I was going to reunite him with his true love."

"You were going to kill him!"

"Well yes if you want to put it that way. Like I said, you're growing too close to him and you are destined for Baelfire." He restated.

Emma laughed harshly. "You son is a coward and I will never be with a coward. I loved him once when I was young and foolish but the woman I have become will never again be with a man too afraid to look for someone he professes to love. Do you honestly believe if the situation had been reversed that I wouldn't have looked for him?"

"You were kids then, now is different, you share a son and I know you both still care for each other." Rumpelstiltskin stated matter of factly.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Emma said sincerely.

They found a sheltered clearing looking out at the water.

"Everyone get some rest. I'll take first watch." Hook announced in a tone leaving no room for argument.

"I'll take the second, Hook wake me when it's time." Charming ordered.

The pirate nodded.

Emma wanted to talk to Hook but he had an invisible wall around him. She knew he wouldn't welcome any intrusion just then. So she found a soft spot on the ground and tried to make herself comfortable.

Regina sighed as she stood over her. "Seriously?" She waved her hands and 6 beds with mosquito netting appeared. Obviously she left it to Rumpelstiltskin to get his own.

With relief Emma stumbled onto the soft mattress. Before closing her eyes she threw one more look at Hook, he was sitting on a piece of driftwood close to the water, softly illuminated by the moonlight. The desire to be by his side beckoned but she allowed her eyes to drift closed.

It was still dark when Emma awoke and she saw that Hook was still on guard, he had moved with his back to a tree closer to her. She got out of the bed dragging the comforter with her.

"Hey!'

"Swan." He acknowledged her.

She sat down beside him and pulled the comforter around them both. Hook didn't respond.

"I owe you an apology. I am so sorry." She said softly.

His face illuminated by the moonlight looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For insisting Rumpelstiltskin come on the ship."

He gave a cold smile. "So it was one of his spells."

"Yes," she confirmed.

"I'm not surprised. He enjoys tormenting me." He said with a smirk

"He wasn't out to torment you, he wanted you dead. He wanted me to be with Neal and wanted you out of the way." She explained.

His gaze darkened dangerously. "Always a coward. It's not his choice who you want to be with it's yours."

Emma laughed softly. "Rumpelstiltskin doesn't ever consider anyone's feelings only what he wants." She grew serious. "I'm sorry you had to go through that it was because of me." He looked at her - his eyes wide and for a second she saw again the pain and agony from earlier. "Hook" she said softly but he shook his head and took a deep breath. His only words were, "You should get some rest."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked despite knowing that he wasn't judging by how sad he looked.

"Just a headache, apparently from the emotional display I put on for everyone." He said with disdain.

"Hook, what Rumpel did was beyond cruel and not one person here doesn't know the pain of losing a loved one. If anything they were reminded how much it hurts."

"Wonderful! I scored some sympathy." He spat.

Her heart twisted painfully. "Go get my dad to take over the watch and then come to bed." She insisted.

He smirked. "That sounds like an invitation."

She got up and smiled at him. "Maybe it is – that's your bed over there under the evergreens. Remember our last night together back in Storeybrooke on your ship. I wouldn't be averse to sleeping in your arms tonight." She boldly stated.

"You father would murder us in our sleep if he found us together in one bed." His eyes sparkled.

She grinned. "Naw, he loves me, now you on the other hand… seriously we are only going to sleep. Go get him." Emma said as she made her way over under the evergreens.

Hook, his head throbbing went and woke Charming. The prince immediately ordered him to get to bed, not knowing that his daughter was in it. He put his hand on the pirate's shoulder instructing him to sleep well.

When Hook went under the evergreens and pulled away the netting, he found Emma curled up on her side stifling a yawn. He lay down facing her. She immediately put her arms around him and snuggled against him. With a contended sigh he closed his eyes and put his arm around her. He felt the whisper of her kiss on his cheek just before his exhausted eyes grew dark.

Hook was still asleep the next morning when Emma sat beside Felix and handed him two pain killers. "So Regina put the protection spell on you again?"

He quickly swallowed the pills and nodded. "Is the Captain going to be okay?"

She glanced over to the bed. "Yes, because of a spell he was forced to relive something that was very painful."

"He lost someone he loved, Milah." Felix stated.

She realized he must have heard Hook calling her name. "Yeah she was brutally murdered in front of him."

"You'll help him?" he asked his eyes concerned.

"In any way I can." Emma assured him.

"You need him to help find your son but you like him too." The lost one looked knowingly.

"Don't miss much do you kid?' Emma stated then froze.

Felix frowned. "Are you okay?'

Emma swallowed hard. "Yeah it's just that I always call my son 'kid'."

"You will again." Felix said with certainly.

Determined to change the subject she asked. "How's the pain?"

"Better now, Thanks."

She noticed Hook had gotten up and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks for the pills." Felix said gratefully.

"Anytime." She assured him.

The Lost One then went over to Hook. Emma surmised Felix's level of trust in Hook had risen ever since he jumped overboard to save him.

Hook suddenly found Felix in front of him. The youth looked nervous and uncertain. Hook ground his teeth. Another one who had witnessed the debacle yesterday. He lifted his chin. "Well lad, what is it you want?"

Felix bit his lip. "Uh, I just thought you might like to know after about a 6 hours trek hidden amongst cliffs and trees, there is a very private cove that shelters some hot springs."

Hook frowned. "And how does that benefit me?"

Hook was amazed to see the lad actually blush. "Well...well I thought you might like to take her there for a bit of a break." He jerked his head in Emma's direction.

Hook smiled. "Are you actually playing Cupid?"

Felix frowned. "Who?'

Hook shook his head.  
"Never mind." He smiled. "Thanks, mate."

The Lost One actually smiled, it lit up his face. Hook realized it was the first time he had actually seen a genuine smile on the teen's face and his mood lightened a bit.

_A/N: Thank you all you lovely people for the reviews, messages and wishes for my dad. Things are looking worse. If there is no hope for improvement, I want his suffering to end – he's been such a wonderful father all of my life - he so doesn't deserve this. _

_This story is such a needed distraction and I thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter._


	21. Chapter 21 - Hidden Moments

**Chapter 21 – Hidden Moments**

Once everyone was up, Regina made the beds disappear. She conjured up some breakfast, glared at Rumpelstiltskin and told him to make his own.

The Dark One was kept virtually isolated after what he had done to Hook and he realized his hasty spell had backfired. He wanted the pirate out of the way and he would have succeeded had not Charming jumped into action so quickly and grabbed him preventing him from entering the deadly lagoon.

A part of him still despised Hook for stealing Milah and ruining his family - that part-the dark part of his soul was what he had focused on yesterday when he cast the spell – the other part of him the pre dark one part, knew that Milah had not been happy in the life they shared, that old part of himself - the human part of his soul had despaired causing so much pain after seeing the pirate crying so broken heartedly, that part of him ended the spell.

Rumpel saw that the pirate seemed to have recovered albeit he seemed uncomfortable having shown so much vulnerability. His usual arrogant cocky attitude had taken a temporary beating yesterday. Rumpel knew he would need to be on guard if Hook came after him albeit the pirate knew by now he couldn't kill him.

Hook was tired, even though he had had a few hours of decent sleep in Emma's arms, what had happened yesterday had taken a toll on him. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened but a blurry memory of Milah in the water beckoning to him made his eyes well up. He felt drained, like he had after Milah's murder only then he had turned his complete focus on avenging her. A plan he still intended on fulfilling once Tink hopefully got her hands on the crocodile and stole his powers. Yet now he also had an additional focus and that was to save Emma's son and Milah's grandson.

They started to trek east again. Charming walked beside Hook in quiet companionship. Hook was awed by the support he had received from his companions. Even Snow had subtly reached out at breakfast to squeeze his hand with an understanding look in her eyes. They all seemed to shun Rumpelstiltskin. Whenever Hook glanced at him he immediately turned away almost as if he was ashamed of himself. Hook knew the demon had two sides he had experienced both, which made him even more unpredictable. He took a deep breath and sighed. The weather was extremely hot and sunny. Hook had stripped down to just wearing his vest and everyone wore the lightest clothing they had brought.

The beauty surrounding them was breathtaking, huge trees covered in moss and loaded down with enormous purple flowers smelled intoxicatingly of warm rum. Felix warned everyone not to sniff the blossoms too closely because they contained a drug that would put you to sleep for days. At that moment Hook actually felt like taking a big sniff.

They snacked on berries while they walked. Hook remembered some edible plants and after confirming with Felix they picked them as they walked. Bright lime green berries resembling raspberries tasted like a combination of black cherries and spicy tea.

Hot and exhausted they arrived in a meadow covered in what looked like white tuffs of cotton. Felix smiled and led them through telling them to listen. Every step he took produced a sweet lyrical note as they all traveled through it sounded like the meadow was serenading them. Snow laughed with delight and said to Emma "Better than those flowers that bite." Emma shook her head wondering what a bizarre place this Neverland was.

They stopped under a grove of trees with a sparkling crystal clear stream alongside it. "With the temperature being so hot we should stop now and then continue at dawn." Hook announced.

Emma shook her head. "We need to keep moving, we have to find Henry."

Felix spoke up. "The captain is right. If we are exhausted from the heat we won't be in prime form to fight against any challenges we face."

Wiping sweat of her brow Regina agreed. "Is that brook safe to drink from?"

The lost one nodded. "Very safe."

Hook glanced at the lost one who jerked his head up stream and he realized that the hot spring cove wasn't far away.

The exhausted travelers sat by the steam dipping their feet in. Charming literally went in and lay down in it.

Hook quietly walked up to Emma. "Sweetheart would you join me for a little stroll?"

"Now? Where too?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just upstream aways." He held out his hand and smiled at her softly.

She had a flashback to the beanstalk when he gave her his hand she chained him. This time she took his hand and came to his side. He grinned. "No handcuffs?"

"Depends what you are up to, buddy." She replied. The forest grew thicker. "Are you sure we are safe?"

"Aye, as safe as we'll ever be in this land.'

They rounded a corner and Emma gasped. The forest ended and in front of them was small clearing with a natural rock cliff on one side and a turquoise coloured pool that gave off clouds of steam and smelled slightly sulfuric.

"Shall we go for a swim?" Hook whispered in her ear.

"Is it safe?" She looked worried at the puffs of steam.

"Aye, it's a natural hot spring. Eases the stiffness of sore muscles." He explained.

She started at the blue green waters with temptation. "I didn't bring a swimsuit."

He started removing his vest. "You don't need one."

"Seriously Hook are you suggesting we go skinny dipping here when my parents are just downstream and could stumble upon us at any moment?"

"Skinny dipping?" He frowned. "No I merely suggested we go for a swim.'

She opened her mouth to explain then thought twice – explaining what skinny dipping was would no doubt lead to a series of innuendos.

"Felix will keep the others away." Hook announced.

It was Emma's turn to frown. "He knows about this place?"

"He suggested I bring you here." Hook explained with a smirk.

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "The lost one is setting up a romantic rendezvous for us?"

Hook leaned close, winked and said in a smoldering voice "Are we having a romantic rendezvous?"

Emma could have kicked herself. She made a face at him. He looked at her intensely then threw his vest to the ground and started undoing his pants.

"Hook!" Emma said shocked.

"What darling? You've never struck me as the shy type?"

She closed her eyes and then heard a splash.

The beautiful pool now held a dripping wet naked pirate who was playfully grinning at her. "Your turn, Swan."

She sighed. "Turn around."

"Ooooh a wee bit bashful are you love?" he grinned mischievously.

"Shut up and turn around." She demanded.

"Aye Aye milady but if you require my assistance in removing some of that clothing, I'm here to help." He turned and she quickly stripped and jumped in. The water was hot and she gasped as it enveloped her. Then she sighed as her acing muscles started to relax and a sense of calm washed over her. When she opened her eyes she found Hook quite close, watching her intently with desire in his eyes."

"A little space, Hook."

"I have to stay close to keep you safe." He murmured, his eyes glinting.

"Why? Is there something in the water we have to be worried about?" She asked nervously peering into the deep aqua depths.

Hook looked away. "Aye, a blue finned turtle like creature inhabit these pools but generally sleeps during the day."

"Usually?' she squealed edging towards him.

She suddenly caught a glimpse of Hook's turned away face realizing the side of this mouth quirked up in an amused grin. She snarled. "You lying dirty pirate!" She splashed him

He burst out laughing and quickly caught her hands with his one hand.

"Now now love. Can't blame a bloke for trying." He grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling deviously, the water dripping down his black hair.

She gulped, the man was sexy and she was standing so close to him bare naked.

"If there was a sea monster I would risk my life to protect you, Swan." He said sincerely.

She knew he would. Somehow she knew when this man chose you as his mate he would do anything even give his life to keep you safe. His feelings for Milah proved how deep his love ran.

Subconsciously she licked her lips, he noticed and swallowed heavily. They stared at each other for a long moment, hearts beating rapidly, then Hook dipped his head brushed her lips with his. She inhaled sharply at the intensity of just such a light touch, and then she shut her eyes and stepped closer. His arms came around her and his warm lips crashed down on hers. Her arms wrapped around him and her hands clutched at his hair as she feverishly kissed him. She wanted him like she had never wanted anyone in her life and being so close to him she could tell quite obvioisly he wanted her too. His hands dropped down to her waist and he went to lift her up, when suddenly a low chuckle interrupted their fervor.

"My my what have we here?' came Regina's voice. "Emma, I'd think you would be more concerned in searching for Henry then in dallying with the Captain in secret lagoons."

Hook swore softly under his breath, setting Emma back down.

Embarrassed Emma reluctantly pulled away from Hook. "Mind your own business, Regina." She muttered.

"I will but I thought you might lit to know we were attacked by a flock of strange birds. We easily scared themm off. I thought I should track you down to see if you were all right but I can see I worried needlessly."

Hook glanced at Emma. "We better get back; I'll get your clothes."

He walked out of the water blatantly and unabashedly nude. Disgruntled Emma watched Regina's eyes widen and an appreciative smile formed on her face as she gave the pirate a lingering look from head to toe.

Hook smiled. "Like what you see your highness?"

She purred. "Very much so." She pointedly looked at Emma. "No wonder you were in a hurry to get him alone. My my Captain you do have hidden treasures.'

Emma huffed under her breath. "Not so hidden currently."

Hook got dressed then waded closer and handed her clothes with a seductive grin on his face. "Normally I assist a woman in undressing, not the other way around."

She glared at him. He rolled his eyes and turned around as she quickly came out of the water rapidly dressing as she went. As Emma stood ringing her hair out, Regina said. "I'll see you back with the others. Try not to get too distracted on your way back."

Emma glanced at Hook, who swirled his tongue over his lower lip.

_A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed and passed along best wishes for my dad. _

_His spirit went out into a beautiful starry moonlit night in the early morning hours of July 25__th__. _

_'__Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.'_ From a Headstone in Ireland


	22. Chapter 22 - Little Talks

**Chapter 22- Little Talks**

Hook and Emma slowly made their way back.

"We should talk about what happened back there." Emma broke the silence.

"Nothing happened, thanks to Regina." Hook stated.

Emma snorted. "And if it had?"

Hook didn't respond, focusing instead on his feet.

"She was right, Regina I mean. I need to focus on finding Henry. I can't get distracted like that. What exactly did you have in mind when you took me out there?" Emma wondered.

Hook bit his bottom lip. "I'm not really sure; I just wanted a break from the others and some time with you. I miss …I miss the times we spend alone on my ship when you were taking care of me."

Emma missed those times too. "So you didn't bring me out there to attempt to seduce me?"

He looked at her then his sky blue eyes twinkling. "No, but that would have been a bonus."

Emma grew silent.

"What's wrong, lass?" He asked worried.

"On the journey here, you said you weren't ready, you weren't over Milah and that you didn't want to use me, I meant more to you than that – yet…"

"Emma, I didn't mean to imply that you don't. I still stand by what…"

"Let me finish. What happened at the lagoon yesterday made me understand clearly how much you still hurt over losing Milah and that you weren't ready to put her into the past to move on? Yet today when I think about it, it was almost as if what almost happened was a way to block Milah from your mind."

She glanced who Hook who looked both angry and uncomfortable.

"That's not how it was." He growled.

"Hook, I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying that maybe we both wanted a distraction. I wanted to for a little while block out my constant worry over what could be happening with Henry and you wanted to block out your unresolved feelings over Milah's death."

Hook swallowed heavily and he glared at her. "My feelings aren't unresolved. She's dead – there's nothing I can do to change that."

She briefly touched his arm. "I know that. What I mean is that you haven't let her go and until you say goodbye you will never be able to move on."

Hook came to a dead stop. His eyes iced over. "You and Regina both think you know me so well. As if my saying goodbye to Milah will magically make all the pain disappear." His fist clenched and he stared up at the sky between the branches of the trees. "Goodbye Milah, my love. There I've said it now I can magically forget the crocodile ripping her heart out. I can forget her falling to the deck of my ship. I can forget those last few seconds when I held her and she told me she loved me before that demon crushed her heart killing her!" His voice was hoarse and laden with pain. He took a ragged breath glaring at her.

Emma took a deep breath and shook her head. "No that's not what I meant. You won't ever forget that nor will you forget the love you felt for her. But you've been on this vendetta for so long…you haven't got much else. You can never truly experience joy again if you are so wrapped up in the grief you hold like a prisoner in your heart. Letting go of the grief doesn't mean letting go of the love. That will always be with you. Don't you think Milah would want you to be happy again?"

The black haired pirate stood before her, his face tight with anger but in his blue eyes she saw worlds of pain.

"Perhaps if the queen hadn't interrupted us I could have enjoyed a moment of joy." He declared pointedly lifting his chin up.

Her heart ached for him "Hook."

He turned away from her and started walking. "We should get back our purpose here is after all to find your son."

She sighed and stomped after him, muttering "stubborn pirate" under her breath.

Emma would have welcomed the distraction of getting intimate with Hook but it would have been for the wrong reasons at the wrong time. She needed to find Henry first then she could sort out her feelings for Hook. She knew at this point they ran deep, far deeper than she had ever intended for them to be. She was very attracted to him no doubt but there was something more.

Hook's heart felt as heavy as the Jolly Roger's anchor. He hadn't meant to make Emma feel like she was just a diversion after yesterday's events. He realized how it must have appeared to her. One moment he was crying his eyes out on her shoulder over his lost love and then practically in the next moment was by all appearances trying to seduce her. He groaned inwardly. But she was wrong about Milah. He knew she was dead he wasn't trying to hold on to her he told himself. He just hadn't been loved like that in a long long time and that's what was so hard to let go of with Milah. Somehow he felt like he was cheating on that love if he allowed himself to love another. He had feelings for Emma far beyond anything physical and the intensity overwhelmed him. He had loved and lost – he never wanted to go through that again. He never deemed himself a coward but the thought of having this feisty golden woman love him and then losing her seared his soul. Maybe he was a coward after all.

He came to a sudden stop before they reached the clearing where the others were.

"Swan!'

She stopped and stared at him. Her eyebrows came together as if in concentration trying to figure him out.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

She shook her head. "Hook, no you don't need to say that. Look there is something obviously between us and what almost happened in the lagoon was a progression of that. But I need to find Henry and you need to figure some things out and after that we can see what's there." She came to stand in front of him.

He nodded. She contemplated him for a moment then stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close. His arms came around her tightly. He softly kissed the top of her head. She kissed the rough stubble on his cheek.

"Seriously? Again? Are you handcuffed together or something?" Regina stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma grumbled exasperated.

"Bloody hell!" Hook muttered.

"I came to get more berries from this patch. How was I to know that you two would be entwined yet again?" The queen commented rolling her eyes.

Emma pulled away from Hook and grinned at him as he winked at her.

"We'll help you pick." Emma volunteered.

"Fine, as long as you don't end up rolling in ecstasy in the berry patch." Regina muttered.

"We could always make it a threesome." Hook offered gallantly as Emma bit her life to hide her shock at the contemplative look in Regina's eyes as she gazed blatantly at the Captains body. She smiled condescendingly and went back to picking berries. After filling up the containers Regina had brought they joined the others.

"Emma are you alright? Where were you?" Charming came running.

"Hook and I just went a ways upstream to check out the area." she replied.

"If we are staying here overnight we wanted to make sure it was safe." Hook explained.

Regina snickered.

Charming threw Regina a puzzled look. "Regina said you had gone to find more berry bushes."

"Oh, that too." Emma said quickly throwing Regina a look that could have killed.

Felix came over; he had a bandage on his forehead. Emma worried. "What happened?"

The lost one looked between Emma and Hook. "One of the birds attacked. I'm fine but Snow wouldn't let me go until she put a bandage on me."

"Was it the Never birds that attacked?" Hook asked.

"Yes, they serve him." Felix acknowledged.

"The Neverbirds? What are those?" Emma asked.

"Picture a peacock only 10 times larger." Hook explained, "With a foul disposition." Hook looked at Felix. "They used to aid the lost ones."

The blond nodded. "But I'm supposed to be dead so I'm now I'm an enemy of his."

Hooked reached out and squeezed the teen's shoulder.

Night started to fall and Regina again conjured up beds for everyone but Rumpelstiltskin.

Hook sat down next to Felix. "I know we are getting closer – are there any further dangers we need to prepare for tomorrow?"

Felix nodded but didn't speak.

"What are they lad, come on speak up?"

The lost one looked uncomfortable but spoke in a low voice. "The only way to get there is through the fields of forget me nots."

"That's it? We just need to walk through a field of bloody flowers?" Hook scoffed wondering why the lad had made it sound like some dramatic occurrence.

"We always took the long way around through the mountain pass but that would add on two extra days of travel." Felix explained.

Hook frowned. "Why would you do that, are these flowers dangerous?"

"They make you remember all the awful things in your life that have happened to you. If you can't break free you go insane." Felix explained. "We all, the lost ones and lost boys once had families and we were either stolen away or were orphaned. It's a cruel place to be because those flowers make you relive things you'd rather forget."

A tendril of fear gripped Hook's heart. There were enough moments in his past he'd prefer not to relive over and over again. "Can't we just take the water route; walk down to the beach and through the shallow shore until we are past it?"

"It's a mermaid's lagoon, the biggest one and in the middle of it is Marooner's Rock. The Neverbirds would pluck us up one by one and stand us on the rock until the tide drowned us. " Felix swallowed heavily.

"I'm sure the Queen could cast a spell that would protect us." Hook mused.

Felix shook his head. "Not even HIS magic works here. It's a cursed place."

Hook looked concerned. "Does that mean the sun protection spell Regina placed on you would cease to exist?"

The lost one nodded. "I would burn."

"Then we'll need to go the long route."

Felix shook his head. "It will add on two days."

"Bloody hell, then we'll have to go through this bloody field of flowers at night." Hook cursed.

"No it's even more dangerous then."

Hook got up and informed everyone. Snow and Charming immediately offered to take Felix inland and they insisted Rumpel go with them so that one person with magical abilities be with each group.

Regina scoffed at the idea that her magic wouldn't work in the field. "My magic I'm sure is stronger than some kids." Regina declared worried that she would relive both Daniel and her mother's death.

Rumpelstiltskin looked worried. "He's a lot older than you are and I'm sure more powerful than us both."

Everyone looked worried. Emma despite her own losses and heartache and awful experiences while growing up was the most worried about Hook. She remembered the nightmare he had had when he was ill and then of course there was the whole Milah thing. Hook had wounds that hadn't healed.

His worried gaze met hers.

_A/N: Thank you all for your sympathy and for your wonderful reviews. They help distract me from the sadness. It makes me very happy to hear that you are enjoying this story._


	23. Chapter 23 - Forget Me Nots

**Chapter 23 – Forget Me Not**

They settled down for the night. Emma glanced at Hook's bed over by the far side of the stream. Her own was right near it.

She suspected Regina had arranged it that way albeit why the queen did that was suspicious. She wasn't even sure if she should curl up with the pirate again, given what had almost happened at the hot spring. Maybe the attraction was just too strong. She glanced over at Hook. He was talking to her dad and Felix.

Once they made it through the forget me not field they would be closer to where Henry was being held. She still couldn't believe Neal had been involved in taking him and she still didn't understand the reason why they were here in Neverland and what Peter Pan had to do with it.

After snacking on more berries and some bread and cheese Regina had conjured; she went to say goodnight to Snow who looked very concerned.

"This forget me not field – are you going to be all right, Emma? There a number of things in your past that will probably come up on your journey through that field. Maybe you should come with us on the long route?"

She shook her head. "I need to get to Henry as soon as possible. Maybe Hook and Regina should go with you and dad. Rumpelstiltskin could come with me?"

Snow smiled knowingly. "You are worried about Hook aren't you?" She observed.

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "We've all been through a lot but Hook seems to be the most affected because he's kept his lust for revenge again Rumpelstiltskin first and foremost in his life."

Snow nodded. "Things may not always be what they seem, Emma. He definitely still hurts over Milah's death and somehow it haunts him but I think he found a new purpose to live for."

"What? The desire to find Henry? I know he's helping but I can't believe he's given up on his desire for revenge." Emma declared.

"Oh I'm sure he hasn't. " Snow conceded. "But I think you and the captain right from the start when you met in the Enchanted Forest formed a connection of sorts."

Emma scoffed. "No we didn't - I couldn't stand him"

Snow laughed. "I thought your father was beyond annoying at first as well. Its okay you can deny it as much you want. I'm just saying he may not realize it himself but he's here solely because of you.'

"Henry is Milah's grandson. I think he wants to save him as a tribute to her." Emma stated as she glanced at Hook who was looking in the direction of where his bed was situated. His gaze turned to her and a soft smile formed on his face as he headed to the food.

Emma looked at Snow again who had a cat that swallowed the canary look on her face. "See. The man is more over Milah that he realizes."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that and even if that were true it doesn't mean I'm into him."

Snow kept the grin. "Okay my darling if you say so."

As daylight started to fall, knowing they had a strenuous day ahead, everyone started to turn in. Rumple had the first watch.

Emma crawled under the mosquito netting of the bed and lay down closing her eyes. She was exhausted. She awoke hours later to see the light of the moon glistening on the stream. She saw further downstream that her mother and Hook were speaking. He waved to Snow and then headed towards his own bed. She realized Snow had taken over from Rumpelstiltskin but wasn't sure why Hook was up.

He paused by her bed seeing she was awake.

"Swan." He quietly acknowledged her.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She asked.

He shrugged "Don't know, maybe too restless."

"You were keeping Snow company?" She observed.

"Aye" he grinned. "She wanted me to make sure you would be safe tomorrow," he whispered lifting the netting.

"I can keep myself safe." She remarked.

"I know you can – you are quite resourceful. A quality I liked about you right from the start." He stood by the bed. "I assured her however that I would do anything required to keep you alive and well. I owe you one after all."

She snorted. "No you don't, I'm the one that hit you over the head and gave you that concussion."

"Aye that you did, but you are also the one who mended my broken wrist." He added.

"And you are the one who put your revenge against Rumpelstiltskin aside so we could all find my son." Emma looked at him with gratitude shining from her eyes. Then she added. "Are you just going to stand there like a bump on a log or get in?"

He looked contrite. "After the hot springs incident I wasn't sure if I'd be welcome." He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

She smirked then said sincerely. "As long as you behave."

He winked. "Pirate Captain's honor."

She laughed softly. "Oh oh I think I'm in trouble then."

He made a face at her and held his hand over his heart. "Swan, you wound me deeply." Then he climbed onto the bed.

They both threw a cautious glance at Snow who was down the river and was looking in the opposite direction. Hook wrapped his arms around Emma and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Emma awoke sleepily to find Hook had already arisen.

Regina already had breakfast conjured alongside the rest of the berries they had picked yesterday. Emma got up yawning and made her way over to the stream splashing her face with cool water.

Snow, Charming and Rumpelstiltskin were discussing the route they would take inland with Felix. Regina and Hook were obviously discussing the field of for get me nots. Both looked worried.

"Oh good, Emma, you are finally up. Felix says the field is about an hour away. I'm casting a protection spell on us now." Regina informed her.

"Wait, what about Felix, if the inland journey takes two days how will he stay safe from the sun without your magic?" Emma asked concerned.

"Gold will perform the spell; he has promised." Regina answered.

Hook snorted.

"He will. He's already alienated himself enough with what he did to you. I'm sure he won't risk it again. Besides Charming and Snow will make sure he takes care of Felix. Snow especially has a soft spot for the teenager." Regina observed.

"He better keep him safe." Hook snarled.

"So do we have a plan on how exactly we will get through this field – in case Regina's magic doesn't work?" Emma asked gaining a glare from Regina.

"My magic will work!" the Queen stated in a huff.

"I'm sure it will." Hook said to pacify her. "But just in case something goes wrong I think maybe we stay close together, so if one of us gets caught up in the memories or something, the other can pull them out."

"Since from what Felix said it affects everyone differently –none of us know what to expect." Emma pondered.

Regina's heart gave a piercing ache when she thought of Daniel. It would be torturous to relive his death.

Hook nervously thought of Milah. Would he have to experience seeing her heart get ripped out again and her dying in his arms?

Emma's' mind went first to how she felt pregnant and abandoned in jail by Neal. Then it went to Graham dying in her arms and the fear when Henry disappeared through that portal.

Snow came over intercepting their thoughts to pull her into a tight embrace. Charming quickly followed.

"Please be careful. I'm so sorry, Emma." Snow said tearfully.

Emma frowned, "For what?"

"For all the pain our decision has cost you and will cost you in that field of flowers. Every bad thing that has ever happened to you is a result of our decisions."

Emma shook her head. "You did it out of love – there is no reason to be sorry."

They suddenly heard a commotion and realized it was Felix and the Dark One. They hurried over.

The young blond lost boy glared at the older man with defiance in his eyes and voice. "If anyone will cease to exist it will be you – He will see to it!"

Hook interrupted. "Felix, what's going on?"

"Rumpelstiltskin seems rather hell bent on ensuring my death."

Regina swore at Rumpelstiltskin. "You promised me you'd keep him safe!"

"No dearie, I promised I'd perform your protection spell to keep the sun from turning him into something crispy. I have no plans to expend any energy to keep him from harm. If it weren't for him we'd all be rescuing Henry shortly."

"If it weren't for your nasty spell on Hook maybe we'd let you join us but for now you can stay the hell away from all of us! In fact whey don't you go and wander off on your own since you can't be counted on keeping your word!" Emma spat.

Charming put his hand on Emma's shoulder. "Why don't we all take a few moments to calm down? I'm sure Gold will keep his word from now on. Right Gold?"

Rumpelstiltskin muttered something but stayed with the group.

After a hug between Emma and Charming and after Charming told Hook to look out for her, they separated and went their own ways.

Hook, Emma and Regina started heading to the reportedly treacherous field of forget me nots.

Regina cast the protection spell on them since she hadn't had the chance to do it earlier when they had been interrupted. A strange sense of foreboding hit them each as they got closer.

"I think we should hold hands." Hook suggested as the sunlit fields of light blue flowers came into view.

"Why Captain?" Regina looked amused. "Are you scared?"

The pirate gave her a look of disdain. "Despite how lovely it looks I think we should heed Felix's words. He has experienced the effects and they left him shaken. If one of us hits some troubles the others can pull them along." He held his hand out to Emma.

She took it and held her hand out to Regina who with a roll of her eyes clasped it. "I find it extremely insulting that neither of you have any faith in my spell, in fact…"

She never finished the sentence because suddenly as they stepped onto the field, Cora stood in front of her. "Mother?" She moved to reach her but her hand was caught on something, she gave it a hard tug and tore loose.

"Why Regina, why would you believe Snow White? Your faith in her instead of me led to my death."

"Mother, I didn't mean to, I just wanted your love." But Cora looked sad and in a puff of purple smoke vanished. Then Daniel appeared. "NO! Please don't blame me as well. You were my true love; no-one has ever made me feel like you did, Daniel." Regina fell at his feet sobbing when arms suddenly lifted and carried her away. "No, please, she whimpered. "Daniel come back."

"Quiet now, miss. I'll get you out of here quickly." Came a deep smooth voice.

When the extreme melancholy lifted Regina opened her eyes to find herself sitting in a sunny forest glade. She lifted her tear stained face up to see the tall golden haired man who crouched down near her. "Who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

The ruggedly handsome man responded, "My name is Captain Liam Gage. And who are you?"

"You are a Captain? Are you a pirate?" Regina frowned thinking he looked nothing like Hook as he wore tan colored pants and a blue shirt – not an ounce of leather appeared anywhere on him. His dark blue eyes looked amused.

He laughed loud and heartily. "I used to hunt down Pirates when I was a Navy Captain and you miss still haven't told me who you are?"

"Regina. I'm here to find my son. What are you doing in Neverland?"

"Apparently I fell through a portal. I've been here hundreds of years and haven't figured out a way to leave. I know every inch of this island and I'll help you find your son if you like?"

She nodded. "We think he's in the lost boy's camp."

"This way then." He held out his hand to help her to her feet.

Emma had the air knocked out of her when suddenly Graham appeared; he leaned over to kiss her, and then collapsed at her feet whispering "Why didn't you believe me when I told you she had my heart." Emma cried "No, no not again." Suddenly she was in the prison hospital with tears streaming down her face as she handed over her son. She screamed then as something grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her out of the fields lifting her into the air.

Hook heard a strange cry. He was lying facedown in the meadow clutching the dirt and panting hard. He was a young lad again and his uncle lay bleeding on the deck of the Jolly Roger from a fatal sword wound. A naval ship had ambushed them in Port Royal, Jamaica. He ran his hands over his uncles bleeding chest. The man was the last of his family that actually cared about him. Now the only blood relative left was his hated father. He threw himself over the man sobbing as his uncle's hand came up to stroke the back of his head. With his dying breath he whispered, "Killian, it will all right lad, promise me one day you will reclaim the Jolly Roger?" Tearfully he promised. As Hook lifted himself from the ground his heart clenched as he saw Milah's body stretched out on the Jolly Roger, her eyes were closed, her heart ripped out yet her voice sadly asked," Why Killian, why didn't you tell me you loved me?"

With an anguished cry he answered "because every time I tell someone I love them they die." His throat was tight and his eyes filled up.

"I would have liked to have heard you say it as I died." Her faint voice came.

"I loved you, I've loved you long after you were gone, and I'll always love you. Milah, please believe me." Drained he sat up and suddenly remembered that Emma and Regina were supposed to be with him as he called out to them; Milah's' body disappeared.

"Hook!" He suddenly heard Emma's voice and realized with dread it came from the ocean. She was desperately clinging to Marooner's Rock and he could see that the tide was coming in.

"Emma" He called out to her and started running to the beach fighting off the well of emotions that threatened to bring him to his knees.

He barely heard her desperately shout. "NO stop! Hook ! A huge bird grabbed me and dropped me here. Be careful – you can't let the mermaids get you."

He realized then that in the sea surrounding the rock, the waters churned with hungry mermaids. His heart was gripped with fear. "No not Emma too, I can't lose her." He begged the flowers. He suddenly heard a whinny behind him. As he turned he saw Luna, the silvery white unicorn ripping out forget me nots and excitably munching them.

Hook smiled, mermaid's feared unicorns. He had actually seen a unicorn spear a mermaid once and hurl it into a rock. "Luna, my beauty, would you do me a favor, my beautiful girl? See that lovely lady out there? She needs me to rescue her. Will you let me ride you once again so we can go out to the rock to get her?"

Luna came closer lowered her head so Hook could scratch her between the ears. Her black/silver mate stomped his foot as he dashed into the meadow. "Don't worry fiery one, I won't hurt your lady."

Luna nickered softly and Hook grabbed her mane with his hand and swung up onto her back. She pranced and immediately headed down to the beach into the water. The black unicorn snorted loudly and angrily followed. The mermaids scattered in horror at the site of two unicorns invading their lagoon.

Emma looked relieve. "I thought they'd have us for dinner."

"Have a little faith, Swan." He helped her on the unicorn in front of him.

"I can't believe I'm riding a unicorn that a pirate used to rescue me." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Only in fairy tales." He murmured into her ear.

"Thank you, Hook" she said softly.

_A/N: Thank you all for the continued support. This story is going to get very very angsty._


	24. Chapter 24 - Gone Gone Gone

**Chapter 24 – Gone Gone Gone**

Lost in the feeling of Hook's warm arms around her and his chest against her back, it took Emma a few moments to realize that Regina was missing.

"Hook, where's Regina?" her eyes wandered over the expansive blue flowering fields with no sign of the queen.

"I don't know, she was gone suddenly. Maybe she went on ahead." Hook mused.

Luna whinnied.

"Oh sorry, love. Good girl. Could you let us off past the meadow?" Hook asked in his most cajoling tone.

The unicorn trotted obediently, while her swarthy mate followed closely.

"Thank you lovely." Hook kissed her snout after they had gotten off. She nickered ruffled his hair with her muzzle and turned back to the meadow to nibble on the flowers. Her powerful mate followed.

"So you made it through the meadow okay?" Emma inquired.

"More or less," he assured her quietly. "You?"

She felt like he was avoiding speaking about his experience. She blurted out "I saw Graham die in front of me again; he asked why I didn't believe him when he told me Regina had his heart. In truth that is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life because if I had believed him maybe we could have found it and he would still be alive." She took a deep breath.

Hook looked at her. "I'm sorry. Regrets are hard to live with."

He then grew silent and Emma thought that he wouldn't share what he had felt in the meadow when suddenly he said, "I saw Milah dead again. She asked why I didn't say I loved her. Her last words to me were I love you." he explained, his voice tight.

Even after such a long long time Emma could tell he was still haunted by it. "I'm sorry, I'm sure she knew you loved her." Emma stated softly.

"Aye, I know she did but it will bother me to my dying day that I didn't say it back as she lay in my arms dying. Those should have been my last words to her." He took a shaky breath.

Emma reached out her hand and took his.

He glanced at her with surprise then squeezed her hand as they walked on.

"I'm surprised Regina hasn't popped out of the bushes and made some comment." Hook grinned.

Emma laughed. "Seriously she has the worst timing. But I am worried about her. Where could she have gone?"

"Knowing Regina she got out of the meadow quickly, leaving us behind to suffer and is looking for Henry on her own." Hook mused.

Emma's mouth tightened. It certainly wouldn't be unlike Regina to try to snatch away Henry. She had after all just attempted it back in Story brook.

As they walked through a forest keeping a wary eye on the surrounding trees Hook spoke up. "We should concoct a plan."

"I wish we had Felix with us. He could tell us exactly where they are located." Emma worried. "Without Regina we've lost the magic component."

Hooked raised a brow. "You do remember that you have magic?"

"But I have no idea how to use it," she lamented.

"You fixed my wrist – you seemed to subconsciously know what to do," he assured her.

"I wish I had your faith in me." She laughed.

"Aye, although you shattered my faith back on the beanstalk when you abandoned me," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "This again. The giant released you didn't he? And you immediately reconciled with Cora."

"Not immediately. And I would rather have gone with you."

"Liar! You had no problem abandoning me in the cell and there was no giant to let us out. We would have starved to death."

"Aye there is that. After you abandoned me I just didn't care anymore."

"How often in your life exactly were you abandoned?" she asked glaring at him as they walked. Abandonment seemed to be an issue with him. She could see his jaw tighten. She knew there were things that he kept close to his heart.

He stopped and said cheekily, "Likely as many times as you were, Swan."

She stopped and asked flat out. "Did your parents abandon you as well?"

He broke eye contact again and let go of her hand. He stared up into the sky. "My mother died. Those who I have loved most in my life all left me through death."

Her heart clenched at the sadness in his eyes and the stiffness in his voice.

He took a deep breath. "Shall we carry on now with a more pleasant subject?"

"In a moment. How old were you when you lost her?"

"Young. All I remember is she used to sing to me and she smelled like roses in summer. I always felt surrounded by love when I was with her." He spoke, his voice distant as he relived the memory.

"I'm so sorry you lost her."

He laughed harshly. "Lost her? My father murdered her!'

Emma froze. "What, Seriously? Why?"

"He thought she fancied his brother."

"Did she?"

Hook smiled bitterly. "Yes they loved each other but she was forced by my grandfather to marry my father. My uncle was a far better, kinder man."

"Did you have a good relationship with him? Your uncle I mean?" she asked.

"Aye. He was more like a father to me than my real one ever was." Hook responded bitterly.

"At least you had him." Emma stated.

Hook shook his head. "He wasn't in my life often, at least not until I was 12, then I had him for two years until he too was murdered."

Emma gasped. "By your father?"

Hook looked at her. "I don't know, not directly but he may have sent the naval ship after us."

Emma frowned. Hook sighed. "I ran away after my father killed my governess. My uncle was a pirate I finally found him and he gave me a wonder life sailing the seas until he died."

"Hook…" Emma's heart ached for him.

"Lass," he interrupted. "Can we please not relive those parts of my life I'd much rather not think about."

"Of course." They trudged on. She realized Hook was as wary as she was of loving someone and then losing them. If one was alone and only dependent on oneself, one never got hurt. She had been abandoned by people she had loved because they left her, not like Hook who lost his loved ones through death. The more she learned about the pirate at her side the more layered he became.

Hook wandered why Emma was so curious about this past. Perhaps because she realized early on, that they were connected by events that shaped them as people. He understood her and he hoped she understood him the same way. Despite everything that had happened in his life he still trusted - something that Emma had lost along the way.

He suddenly heard a faint noise and realized they weren't alone. He put his finger to his lips to warn Emma. Her eyes widened as she nodded. She carefully pulled her sword. Hook had already drawn his. They stopped moving to listen.

Someone cursed and stumbled through the undergrowth to their right. Neal suddenly came through the bushes.

He looked as started to see them as they were to see him.

Emma rushed up to him demanding. "You bastard! What did you do to Henry?"

Neal's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing with the pirate?"

Hook growled. "Answer the lady, where is Henry!"

"Tamara and I were separated, he's with her, and I'm just trying to find them. The blasted never birds attacked."

"Why did you take Henry!" Emma asked through clenched teeth.

Neal had the decency to look apologetic. "Emma, I'm sorry... It happened so fast, I can explain."

"First let's find your lad." Hook suggested to Emma.

She nodded. "Right."

"No!" Neal grunted. "No way am I letting you use my son in your plot of revenge against my father like you used me!"

Emma was confused and looked at Hook. "What's he talking about?"

Hook looked uncomfortable. "Bae, I gave you a chance. If you had stayed with me on the Jolly Roger, we could have had the life Milah wanted for us."

Neal yelled. "You weren't sincere. You just wanted me because I was the Dark Ones son! You wanted revenge!"

"He killed your mother. Doesn't that mean anything to you? He ripped her heart out and crushed it. Your mother thought of you every day, she wanted to get you when you were older. We would have had a great life."

"You are a lying pirate. You didn't mean a word of it. My mother was dumb to be fooled by your lies; she should have stayed with us, her family. She deserved what she got!" Neal shouted almost hysterically as old wounds surfaced.

Hook paled. "You don't mean that, Bae!"

Neal took a deep breath and didn't answer. Then he looked at Emma. "He rescued me from the ocean in Neverland. Then he gave me to the Lost Boys so they could give me to …HIM. All Hook ever wanted was revenge and now he's trying to get Henry so he can have it."

Emma looked at Hook for denial.

Hook swallowed heavily. "That's not true. I brought you all here to find your son."

Something in his tone made Emma suspicious. "Is that the only reason?"

Hook thought of Tink's vow to kill the Dark One and didn't answer.

Emma looked shocked. "I thought you'd changed?"

He responded sharply. "I have! Emma, you have to believe me. My intentions to rescue your son are sincere. I have no other purpose in regards to him."

"But you do towards Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked pointedly.

He looked her in the eyes. "Aye, I never said I'd abandoned my plan for revenge. I was honest about that right from the start. It was only on hold. I didn't want the crocodile on my ship."

"Neal is lucky to be alive after you turned him over." Emma chastised.

"I meant him no harm. I offered him a family, a place to call home."

"You lied to me; you never told me you were the man who wrecked my family. If I hadn't found the drawing you would never have told me!" Neal accused.

Hook shook his head. "That's not true, I would have in time."

Emma angrily said. "None of this is bringing us closer to finding Henry. Let's stop this and find him. We need to split up."

"Emma…" Hook tried to reach out.

"No! I don't want to hear it. I've heard enough. Please try and find Henry and if you do keep him safe until you bring him to me. Do you think you can do that?"

His blue eyes looked angry and he gave a curt nod. He trudged off into the forest leaving the two of them alone. His had felt guilty for turning Bae over, he still felt guilty but obviously he had survived just fine.

He hated the way Emma had looked at him. She had trusted him and now because of what Bae said she doubted that trust. He kicked at a rock in his path. Tink's words that Emma and Bae still had latent feelings for each other gnawed at this heart.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Neal explained after Hook was out of sight.

She glared at him. "Right now I really couldn't care less how sorry you are. We need to find Henry. Is he all right?"

"Yes, yes he's fine. He's loving the island." He sighed. "I never meant for this to happen."

She smiled sarcastically and spit out, "I'm sure the same way you never meant to leave me in jail pregnant, never meant to make no effort to find me once I was out, never meant to not come and at least apologize after the curse was lifted. The list is long, Neal, save your breath and for once in your life do what's right. Find Henry and bring him to me!" She stomped off.

Neal watched her go, feeling confused. He loved Tama but he hated hurting Emma again. She was his first love and the mother of his son. There were still feelings there.

Hook came to a stream and crouched down to splash water on his face.

As he looked into the blue depths he suddenly saw a reflection across the water. "Wot!" he exclaimed as he looked up and saw Henry standing on the opposite bank.

Hook gasped as suddenly a white hot searing pain stabbed through his left side. He reached back with his hand and felt an arrow, his hand came away sticky with his own blood as the world darkened and he toppled into the stream.

_A/N: See I warned you it would get angsty. Thank you for all the reviews and welcome to all the new readers. Lots of reviews tickle my muse to update quicker._


End file.
